


Secrets

by RockiinRobynTweet



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Violence, Crushes, Dancing, Death, Deer, Demons, F/M, Guns, Kissing, Murder, New Orleans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Powerful, Singing, Suicide, Tears, Transformation, confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockiinRobynTweet/pseuds/RockiinRobynTweet
Summary: This is an AU in the 1920's in New Orleans where Charlie and Alastor first meet. They become friends but then something goes terribly wrong...
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 93
Kudos: 270





	1. New neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> As promised here is a fanfic for "Hazbin Hotel". This is inspired by @MuseVlt fic "Smiling Man" so mine will be similar but not the same all credit goes to them. But I suggest to go read it, it is a great story and they are a very talented writer (you can follow them on twitter for updates and find their story's on here). Anyways just like my other story I'll try and post every Saturday, if you want updates, when I'm going to post etc. you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn. Hope you guys enjoy it!

It was late at night. The radio host was walking back from a long day of work. Today he had talked about the weather, updates to prohibition, and of course the news. The news today was about the gruesome murder of some guy. He had been on the sidewalk with a pool of blood surrounding him.

Someone had slit his throat open. With blood gushing out. The radio host then told his viewers, “If you see any suspicious behavior around town make sure to report it, we need to stop these murders from happening!” He said in a determined voice with a wide smile. 

Alastor chuckled, remembering what he said. ‘Only if they knew…’ He thought. No one would ever expect the radio host, a lively and talkative guy, to be a cold-blooded killer. He had always enjoyed killing people.

It was fun to see his victim's last facial expressions. He felt like he was in control at that moment when his victim would start to beg for their life. Only for him to end it right then and there. He liked it when they would gasp for air or scream from pain by him stabbing them repeatedly.

But he was lousy with this murder. He didn't clean up the scene, and he almost forgot the weapon. And the worst thing is he left his victim there to die! The guy would have screamed for help, but luckily he didn't… Something was distracting him that night.

Ahh, yes, it was his neighbor. She had just moved in, and boy oh boy was she the prettiest girl Alastor had ever seen. But all he saw was her short blond wavy hair, her large eyes, and smile they were full of excitement and curiosity. Her smile was wide and was just as pretty as her. He had to meet her tomorrow morning. He had to know her name. He had to get closer to her.

____________________

It was around 7:00 when Alastor woke up. He got dressed in his usual suit, brush his teeth, ate, and put on a smile to greet his new neighbor. As he exited his house he walked across the street, and knocked ever so slightly, and waited. He then heard a soft voice yell “Coming!”

Then the door opened. There she was… She was even prettier up close. She had a pale face with rosy cheeks and was wearing an aqua dress with a little bow tie in the corner; she looked stunning. 

Then her eyes widened with excitement. “Are you my new neighbor from across the street?”

“Yes, ma’am I just came by to greet you, It wouldn't be gentlemen like to not do so!” He said with a wide smile. “My name is Alastor you might know me by listening on the ra--.” 

The girl then interrupted, “You're Alastor? Gosh, it's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Charlie! Charlie Magne!" She said with a happy face while eagerly shaking his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Charlie. Maybe when I get off of work, we can chat a little more, as much as I would love to stay I have to be on my way. Pleasure meeting you doll face!” He then took Charlie’s hand and kissed it then bowed goodbye and walked away.

Charlie blushed and agreed that they should chat later and waved goodbye to him, watching him walk off. ‘What a pleasant guy.’ She thought.

Alastor could feel her gaze on him for a while. ‘Good, now she knows who I am.’ He thought. 

Right after meeting Charlie, he had felt this odd feeling in his stomach… It felt like butterflies were flying around in there. He felt nervous. Surely that had never happened before. It felt odd. 

Truth be told, Alastor had never felt “emotions” the only ones he ever felt were anger and happiness. But most of the time he was in a neutral state. But this sensation in his stomach and seeing Charlie had made him nervous. Surely he thought it was just a stomachache, but little did he know it was something else. He then chuckled and mumbled to himself, “I can’t wait to see what Ms. Charlie surprises me with next.”

___________________

Right as Charlie waved goodbye, she shut the door and squealed. She had just met one of the most famous radio hosts in all of New Orleans. 

There was just something about Alastor’s voice that made everything he said interesting. It was truly a talent. 

“Who was that?” Ask Vaggie. Charlie then looked over to her female friend and smiled.

“That was Alastor!” She said excitedly.

“The radio host?” Asked Vaggie cautiously.

Charlie nodded excitedly, “Who else would it be?”

Vaggie chuckled, “How did it go?”

“It went really well! If he has some free time after work he said he would come over and chat for a bit.” Charlie then smiled widely. 

Vaggie smiled suspiciously, “You're enjoying this way too much. Go on, tell me about it.” Vaggie then sat down by charlie and patted her lap.

Charlie smiled and rolled her eyes. She and Vaggie had been best friends ever since she moved here. They told each other everything, in other words, they knew each other well. They were both thankful for each other, for they had always been there for each other through their darkest times.

Charlie laid her head on Vaggie's lap. “He was a gentleman, he was attractive, tall, and then right as he left he kissed my hand! It was so charming, Vaggie!” Charlie then squealed again.

Vaggie smiled. “Well, sounds like you my wonderful friend have a crush?” 

Charlie then got up, “A puppy crush! I’m sure it’ll go away, but I will enjoy it until then.” 

Vaggie chuckled, “Are you going to tell him about the hotel?”

“Yes, if we become friends, I want him to know,” Charlie said seriously. 

The whole reason she moved to New Orleans is that it was a high crime rate city, and it was the only available place to put a hotel. 

She then heard Vaggie chuckled and felt her pat her head. "You're truly one of a kind but until then. Shall we clean up just in case he comes over tonight?”

Charlie got up and nodded. She grabbed a broom and started humming a song. She was excited for the radio host to come over after work.


	2. A New Business Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tells her new friend about her "Project".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you guys like my story! Thank you so much for the kudos I really appreciate it! Since I got excited for how many people liked my fic I wrote another chapter. This one is kinda long. Hope you enjoy it!

It was around 5:45.

‘Good, 15 minutes until work is done then I get to go visit Ms. Charlie.’ He smiled at the thought. He didn’t know why he was so attracted to her, and he had to find out. Was it her looks, her curious eyes, or her voice that sounded so lively, positive, and soft. He didn’t know yet, but he was determined to find out. And that feeling he had when he was talking to her, he was also determined to find out what that was.

Suddenly a bright light shined. It was his dashboard signaling him that it was his turn to talk after a brief break. Alastor stood up straight and spoke in a lively voice.

“Thanks for tuning in folks! But sadly I must go, but fear not I shall return tomorrow to tell all my loyal listeners the news, updates, and stories! Also, a friendly reminder to stay safe. The murderer has yet to be caught, so look out folks and remember to always have a person walk with you in case anything happens! Goodnight, folks!”

He then turned a knob and the once green light shone red, signaling that Alastor had ‘signed off’ meaning his shift was over. But before he would leave, he would listen to jazz and snap along to the beat. Ever since Alastor was little, he would always listen to music, he loved to dance and sing along to it. While he listened to the music, it was like all his problems and worries went away for those 3 minutes. It had also reminded him of his mother, her angelic voice singing to him, always reassuring that they were safe and that she would always protect him no matter what from all the dangers in the world.

Oh, how he missed his mom, he missed every part of her. Heck, she’s even the reason he started broadcasting. She would always say how energetic his voice was, how kind her little boy was, and how he always had stories to tell. Alastor would give anything to see her again… Then he came back into reality.

The music had stopped. Alastor got up, fixed his bowtie, and put his pinstriped coat over his forearm. He turned off the lights and locked up. As he was walking he saw a little floral shop, he went inside to grab some tulips for Charlie to thank her for letting him come over for dinner. 

As he was getting closer to his house, the lights from the city starting growing fainter and fainter until he got to his quiet little neighborhood. As he turned a corner, there was Charlie's house.

It was a nice tiny house from the outside, there were flowers on the porch and it was one story. He walked up the steps and knocked like he did this morning. The door then opened, Alastor was about to greet Charlie but it was someone else. It was a short woman with overlong silver hair with it covering her left eye. She was wearing a long purple dress with black slip-ons. He gave the small woman a confused look, with a smile still on his face. 

“Why hello there dear, is Charlie here or am I just at the wrong house?” He chuckled.

The woman did not seem amused. “You're at the right house don’t worry, I’m Charlie’s roommate. Vaggie.” She then stuck out her hand for a handshake. 

“Nice to meet you Vaggie! I’m Alastor.” He then shook the woman's hand. “May I come in?”

Vaggie then moved out of his way to let him in. “You may.” 

Alastor then thanked her and walked in to look around. But right as he walked in he got hit with quite a few distinct smells and did it smell amazing! But first, he had to look around.

When he stepped into the house, there was a small hall with two openings but one of them had a door so he assumed it was a bedroom. So he followed Vaggie into the room on the right. There was the living room. There he saw an enormous fireplace with a landscape picture above with a sunset. Facing the fireplace there were 2 couches, one big and one small, both gray. Beside the fireplace was a big bookshelf. 

He assumed that they liked to read. 

On the opposite side of the room was a small round table with 4 chairs. Probably to chit chat and have some drinks and catch up with friends.

Right after the living room, they had entered the dining room. There in the center of the dining room was a wooden table, it wasn't too big or too small; it seemed like the perfect size for the room. There on the table was a white table runner. In the center of the table was a candelabra holding three candles yet to be lit. Above the table was a gorgeous chandelier with four lights going in different directions.

To the left of the table was a china cabinet with many plates and glasses with beautiful paintings/carvings on them. To the right of the table was a little desk with vases filled with flowers, with spiraling designs on them. Between them was a grand mirror with wood carvings of roses with thorns. Right beside the dining room was the kitchen. 

Right as Alastor enter it filled his nose with amazing smells. There he saw Charlie preparing the last dish.

Once you walked into the kitchen, you immediately see white and gray everywhere. By the entrance were the white counters going along the wall. One counter had containers with seasonings. Below the counter was a shelf filled with cookbooks. To the left of the counter was a sink that was also white beside the sink was a gray stove where Charlie was cooking the last meal, by that was a storage cabinet assuming it was filled with pots and pans and other dishes. In the middle of the kitchen was a small gray table filled with delicious looking foods. On a wall opposite of the counters was a long shelf with towels and aprons.

After observing everything he observed Charlie she was wearing a medium length salmon pink dress with a stylish belt in the middle. Also wearing black slip-ons. Her hair was still the same from the morning, but this time she was wearing two diamond earrings. Right as she turned around, her face lit up. Immediately she turned off the stove and placed the food on a plate, washed her hands, took off her apron, and went towards Alastor, arms open wide for a hug.

Right as they hugged she stepped back. “I’m so glad you could make it!” Charlie said excitedly.

“Me to doll, I can’t wait to eat these amazing dishes that you cooked for us! I brought some tulips to say thank you for inviting me.” Alastor said with a genuine smile on his face. 

Charlie then took the flowers and smelled them. They smelled amazing. “Let me put these in the vase and we can get started with dinner.” She then put the flowers up and grabbed dish by dish and set them on the dining table.

Charlie sat at the head of the table while Vaggie and Alastor sat across from each other. They all grabbed plates of food and boy was it delicious. Charlie had made chicken pie potatoes, rolls, some vegetables, and for dessert was pineapple upside-down cheesecake and did it look good. 

It was silent for a few moments until Alastor said something. “If you don’t mind me asking, did you move here, or have you always been my neighbor?” He then chuckled.

“Me and Vaggie moved here, we were in New York but then I came up with a passion project and I immediately thought of New Orleans for this project. So here we are.” She smiled.

“So what is your project?” Alastor asked curiously with his right eyebrow quirked.”

“So growing up in New York there were a lot of crimes, no matter what they did I always knew there was good deep down inside of them. Every year there is a roundup on the criminals and it breaks my heart to see them get captured without talking to them. For all we know they could've had a starving family or they could've been protecting themselves. So I was thinking how about we open up a hotel in a high crime rate city that wasn't New York to possibly rehabilitate criminals and give them a second chance to become a better person! After I told Vaggie she came with because she wanted to support me. So that’s what lead us here.” Charlie said excitedly.

Alastor’s smile widened, “My my what a little achiever you are, coming to a completely different city to build a hotel of some sort to rehabilitate criminals. Forgive my rudeness, dear, but that’s wacky nonsense.” Alastor then chuckled “Redemption oh the non-existed humanity I don’t think there's anything left to save some lonesome criminals, the chance given with the life they have, the punishment being jail. There is no undoing what has been done.”

He then chuckled again and looked at Charlie who was frowning. He then looked at Vaggie as she was whispering some Spanish underneath her breath.

Charlie then piped up “Thank you for being honest Alastor but I think there is a way to help people and you can either be supportive or not.”

“Well, my dear I would actually like to help!” Alastor said with an enormous grin, eyes filled with curiosity.

“Say what?” Charlie asked, confused.

“Help!”

“Why?”

“Haha, why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom!”

“So you want to help us because your bored?”

“Precisely. Also to see if this little thing even works. I’ve always been a curious fellow.”

Charlie's facial expression changed to confused. 

Vaggie then said something, “Charlie, can I talk to you?” 

The duo then got up and went to the living room. “I don’t like this idea Charlie he wants to help you all because he’s bored?”

“Yeah, I know it seems like a bad idea but it could never hurt and if we get him to help us, it could benefit us! I know it’ll be hard to trust him because we just met him, but we should give him a chance. Trust me on this.” Charlie said with a smile

“Okay I trust you, but it’s going to take some time for me to trust him.”

The two females then hugged and walked back to the dining room, taking their seats.

“Al I’m taking your offer to help only because we may need it.”

Alastor then clapped “Wonderful darling, sounds perfect!”

Charlie then got up excitedly and slammed her hands on the table and smirked. “Good. Now we have a new member on the team! Now, all we need now is a patient! Who wants some dessert?”

Vaggie then rolled her eyes and smiled and raised her hand. While Alastor chuckled and raised his hand too. Charlie then gave them some cake and gave herself some too. 

Charlie was actually happy that Alastor joined. He knew how to talk to people and he was very helpful. Charlie now was determined that they could do this. Nothing was holding her back!

After dinner, Charlie walked Alastor to the door while Vaggie cleaned up. As they got to the front door Alastor started talking. “Thanks for the dinner dollface, it was delicious!” Charlie smiled.

“Thank you so much, Al! Thanks again for offering to help with the hotel.”

“No problem dar-.” He stopped and placed his hand over his chest. His heart was racing. He had a confused look in his eyes, but his smile still remained. 

Charlie then looked concerned, her smile dropping she noticed the confused look in his eyes. She then moved her hand towards his shoulder “Al, are you okay?” 

Suddenly Alastor’s hand grabbed her wrist he had that feeling in his stomach again. Charlie looked shocked as he grabbed her hand.

Alastor realized what he did and immediately apologized. “Sorry about that my heart skipped a beat, and please don’t touch me, I don’t like it.” 

Charlie then apologized about almost touching him she felt bad. To break the awkward silence, 

Charlie asked a question. “Why do you always smile Al? No matter what you’re doing your smile never drops.”

“It’s because my mother always told me to smile so I wouldn't seem weak to others because those who frown aren't able to hold themselves together in one place and so if you smile it shows that your collected and stronger than them. The other reason why is because you're never fully dressed without one.” His smile widened as he pointed to his cheeks. “As much as I would like to keep talking I have to be on my way, once again thanks for dinner doll it was fun! Goodnight!”

“Goodnight Al!” She waved as he walked away. Charlie then thought, ‘What an odd answer…’

As Alastor walked inside his home, he shut the door and sat down and started thinking about what happened back there. He felt nervous again. He had to stop it. He picked up the phone.

“I need to meet up with you. I have questions.”

“Ugh, when and where?” The voice asked

“Tomorrow. Noon at Mimzy’s dance club so you don’t have to leave work.”

“Okay see you then.” The person on the other end hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also I think I may have chapter 3 up sometime between Monday-Wednesday. Again thanks for reading!


	3. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor goes to someone for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

After the phone call, Alastor went to his room, got into his sleepwear and plopped down on his bed. And closed his eyes. But he wasn't tired, no, he was far from tired. He was confused. So instead of sleeping, he laid awake staring at his ceiling wondering what this stupid feeling was. He then got up, sitting on the side of his bed, and put on his glasses. And looked over at his clock.

12:00

‘Great.’ He thought. Putting his arms around his stomach, making sure the feeling was gone. Luckily, it was. He decided to get something to eat because he wasn't going to bed anytime soon, so how about a midnight snack? So he went over to his kitchen and opened up the fridge, nothing fantastic! He then got a grand idea to make him tired.

He went back to his room and put on some hunting clothes and grabbed his rifle. And started his journey to the woods. Luckily the woods were literally right behind his house, part of the reason he moved here. So that when an “accident” happened he knew where he could dispose of the body if he was already stocked up on food. He chuckled at the thought of his first kill. What a day.

After a while of walking, he finally found a suitable place to set up. Deer were common in this part of the woods, so he would always come here, set up his bait, and wait. He enjoyed hunting deer. Right before he would kill them he would observe them. How graceful they were, how quiet, and how pretty they looked. After waiting for a while he heard a rustle.

There it was, the white-tail deer. Falling right into his trap. Instead of a female this time it was a male. Like every time he observed it, the first thing he saw was the buck's antlers. And were they huge. He thought of all the possibilities those antlers could do to someone, how much pain it could cause a person. His smile widened at the dark thought, he then licked his lips and shot the huge buck.

He went over to the buck who laid helplessly on the ground. Still twitching, Alastor then got down on his knees and pet the animal, grazing his hands on its massive antlers. He then took out a dagger and stabbed the deer. Then he picked up the heavy animal and carried it home. A blood trail following him as he walked. As he was approaching his home, he heard a faint shriek. He immediately looked around but saw nothing. He assumed it was an animal of some sort.

Right as he got home he put the buck in his bathtub in order to not make a mess while he prepared it to get it cooked. The first thing he does is put on gloves and grab a sharp knife, then skin it so he wouldn't be eating any fur. Second is he would rinse it to get all the blood off and cut off the head as a sort of trophy. Last but not least, he would then cut it up, clean out the bathtub, and prepare his meal.

As Alastor prepared his meal, it engulfed his house with smells of all sorts. He would hum as he would cook to keep it lively. It was something he and his mother would always do, they would dance and sing together while they cooked. His mother had taught him many tricks and recipes, and Alastor enjoyed every minute of it. He chuckled, remembering the memories.

Finally, his food was ready. He got part of it and ate it, and it tasted delicious. After he was done he put everything away and put the remaining parts of the buck in the fridge for a future meal. After he was done he looked over at the time.

2:45

Good, he was finally getting tired supposedly that hunting was just a trick! He got into his sleepwear, set his alarm for 11:00, took off his glasses, and drifted off to sleep.

*BEEP BEEP*

Alastor groggily turned off his alarm clock. He usually wasn't the one to get up this late, but then again he was up late also he didn't have work so he decided to abuse that time with sleep. He quickly got up and put on his white long sleeve with a brown vest, did his hair, brushed his teeth, and went to breakfast together.

After that, he locked up and made his way to Mimzy’s. Right as he got there he saw Mimzy. “Why hello sugarplum!” Mimzy said excitedly and greeted Alastor with open arms. 

Alastor graciously hugged Mimzy. Alastor had met Mimzy through Rosie, his other good friend. They have all known each other since high school; they have also known about his little secrets, for they also did dreadful things. But ever since then Mimzy has always had a crush on Alastor, he had told her he wasn't interested; she didn't care.

“What brings you here?” She asked with her hand on her hip, cocking her right eyebrow.

“I’m here to see Husk, to ask some questions, my dear! Now if you don’t mind I must be on my way. It was nice seeing you Mimzy.” He then kissed her hand and walked away to go find Husk.

“Husker? Are you here, my good friend?”

“I’m over here,” Husk responded groggily.

“Ahh perfect now I have some questions for you dear ol’ pal.” He said with a grin.

“Ask away.” Husk then rolled his eyes, wondering why he even decided to help.

“So I have this new neighbor, and every time I talk to her I get this weird feeling in my stomach and suddenly my knees feel weak, and my heart beats faster. Do you have an explanation for this or am I just going crazy?” Alastor then chuckled.

Husk then laughed hysterically. Alastor found this odd because his joke wasn't that funny. He looked at Husk in peer confusion. “Now why are you laughing so much?”

Husk then wiped away a tear. “Are you actually serious?” 

Alastor then nodded, which made Husk laugh even more.

“You're describing a crush, you bonehead.” 

Alastor rubbed his chin “Hmm a crush you say, please describe.”

Husk stopped laughing and realized that the man in front of him was being serious. “Are-are you seriou- Have you- Do you even know what a crush is?” Husk asked.

“Yes, I am being a serious Husker, now please go on with this ‘crush’” Alastor said with finger quotes.

“Okay well umm” Husk rubbed his chin. “Well, you know how Mimzy likes you? And how she finds you dreamy and attractive. That’s a crush. When someone likes you. So I’m thinking Alastor, a stone-cold serial killer, had a crush on his neighbor?” His smile then widened in amusement to what he was hearing.

Alastor then realized what this meant. For the first time, he had feelings for someone. Everything then made sense. He had a huge crush on Charlie. He then cleared his throat. “Ahem thank you Husker for answering my questions, If that’s fine I’ll be on my way!”

“You're not going anywhere without telling me who this ‘mysterious’ neighbor is.” He then poured a drink for him and Alastor. 

Alastor then sat down and told Husk everything, how she made him feel, how pretty she was, and about the hotel. Husk was even kind enough to give him some advice on how to ‘win’ Charlie over.

After their conversation, Alastor got serious still with a smile on his face, and told Husk that he had never felt like this toward someone else and that he didn't want to lose her. 

Husk then told Alastor that everything would work out eventually and that she could even like him back! All he needed to do was get closer to her and then take her out on a date.

After that, Alastor thanked Husk tremendously because he could've never figured out himself. 

Husk then said your welcome and told him to go home and try to think about a date and to get his mind off of things for now.

Alastor then said bye to Mimzy and walked out. He didn't know how long he was out, but the sky was now becoming dark. As he was walking, he was thinking of ideas to get closer to Charlie. But then he had a dark thought, ‘Why not just take her right now?’ He looked over at her house, coming closer to it. ‘You can have her forever and she won’t be able to leave.’ Alastor then shook his head at the thought he had to do this right.

So he went inside his house and thought of a brilliant idea for a date (if they could get closer if he plays his cards right.) They could go to Mimzy’s speakeasy and dance it was brilliant! And so after he wrote that he went to bed. And in the morning he could go over to Charlies and talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, also I like to think that Husk and Al are good friends. Also I think Ch. 4 will be up later this week.


	4. A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo some spooky stuff for Charlie... Hope you like it!

Right as Alastor left, Charlie went towards Vaggie to help clean up. Right as Charlie entered the kitchen Vaggie grabbed her by the shoulder. “I don’t trust him, Charlie, I just have this feeling in my stomach and it doesn't feel good…” She then looked around nervously as if someone was listening to them.

“I know Vaggie, I told you it would take a while to trust him. But don’t worry it’ll be okay just talk to him and maybe you guys will become excellent friends!”

“Maybe but I’m still worried about this feeling, like how he smiles all the time! Have you noticed that?”

“Of course I have, it is quite odd, but he says that his mother told him to never stop smiling. And so he’s still going by that.”

“Did his mother..” She moved her hands as if she didn't want to say the last word.

“I believe so yes he mentions how he misses her so much so I assume yes.”

“Okay… I’ll try to talk to him another day to become friends. But if my gut feeling is still there, I’m going to ask questions.”

Charlie then chuckled. “Okay, Vaggie I’m just glad you're giving him a chance with all of this!”

The two females then hugged.

“We need to look for some patients, so tomorrow morning we’ll go out and look for someone and set up some fliers sound like a good idea?”

Veggie then nodded and said goodnight to Charlie and went off to her bedroom. 

Charlie then stayed in the kitchen and smiled, happy that they had another business partner and hopefully a spokesperson for the hotel. She then did the dishes swaying back-and-forth humming along to a melody that she heard earlier that day. After she was done with the dishes she swept the kitchen, made sure the doors were locked, turned out the lights, and got ready for bed.

She plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

*BANG*

Charlie shot up from her bed and looked at the time 2:35. Alarmed by the sound she was now wide awake, she put on her coat and her slippers and went outside to investigate. First, she had to see if Vaggie woke up. Charlie silently opened up the door where his best friend slept. Luckily she was asleep, Vaggie had always been a hard sleeper.

After checking in on her friend, she opened up her front door and looked around. As she was about to go inside, she saw a dark figure across the street. She squinted her eyes to see better, then shrieked. Immediately she went inside and locked the door. She didn't know what it was,, but it was big. She watched the figure look around before continuing its trip.

Still being curious, she looked through her window and noticed the figure came from the woods and was going towards Alastor’s house. She then tilted her head in confusion as the figure opened the door and turned on the lights. She sighed in relief. It was just Alastor. But then another question arose. ‘Why was Alastor hunting at an hour like this?’ She would have to remember to ask him when they met once again.

After a while, Alastor’s lights finally turned off, meaning he had gone to sleep. Charlie then grabbed a book still being wide awake and went to her room to read and hopefully fall asleep soon. Luckily, she did.

________________________

When Charlie opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she was in the woods so she looked around something else she then saw was Alastor’s house, his front door was open so curiously she went inside. 

There was a lot of wood with carvings of flowers, deers, and other things she couldn't quite make out. But one thing she knew was that Alastor really liked red and brown for it was covering his house. After walking in, she saw herself.

Charlie then observed herself wondering what the hell was going on. It was like a mirror she was seeing herself right in front of her. She watched the doppelganger of herself walk out of a room, asking what it seemed like Alastor if he wanted breakfast, which he said yes to. 

Immediately her mind was racing with these thoughts ‘Did I walk out of Alastor’s room? Did I stay the night? Did me and Alastor..? Who is this woman in front of me? Where am I?’

But Charlie quickly focused on her doppelganger as it screamed. Charlie then asked her doppelganger a question. “I don’t know if you can hear me. But are you okay, what's wrong?” 

Her doppelganger then looked at the real Charlie. Her eyes were wide, and she was shaking as she pointed toward the fridge. 

The real Charlie then walked over silently to the fridge and opened the door, revealing a… Head? Charlie then gasped and covered her mouth and looked over at her doppelganger to ask another question. But she was gone, it was like she vanished…

Charlie then started crying out of frustration and pure fear. Then she saw a tall figure in the hallway it was Alastor. He came towards Charlie, but with every step he took, she stepped back.

Alastor then looked at the open fridge and for the first time since she saw him, his smile disappeared… And was replaced with a shocked face. His eyes were wide.

“Charlie it’s not what it looks like. Just believe me.” He came walking toward her.

Charlie stepped back. And she started looking around for a way to get out, then she saw her doppelganger again mouthing ‘run’ and so that’s what Charlie did she started running toward the front door but then froze as she felt two hands on her shoulders. 

She then turned around there was blood everywhere pouring from the ceiling on the floor. She breathed heavily and finally looked at Alastor and screamed as he had a gun with blood on it and on him, with a devilish grin… He then pointed it at her and chuckled.

__________________________

Charlie then sat up in a cold sweat. Breathing hard, realizing that it was just a nightmare. Just a terrible nightmare. She started patting herself to make sure she was actually here… Then it hit her; she had read a book before falling asleep about the main character's lover being a killer. 

Charlie chuckled, she just had a dream from reading the book. She then got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and realized how pale her face was and how sweaty she was. 

Never in a million years had Charlie had a dream that bad… It was very scary, but it was just from a chapter in a book, right? She wished she could tell Vaggie about it, but quickly realized that would be a terrible idea she would have raised more suspicions about Alastor and that wouldn't be good. Even though it was from the book, it was Alastor that she had dreamt about not the main male character in the book now that was odd. So she decided to talk to Alastor later. Surely talking to him would help. And so next opportunity she had, she would talk to him about it.

She then went into the kitchen to meet Vaggie, who was done with breakfast.

“Hey, I was just about to wake you up for breakfast. How’d you sleep?”

Ignoring the frightful dream she put on a fake smile and chuckled “I had an odd dream but I slept great. How about you?” She said in a cheerful tone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it! Also I think ch. 5 will be out tomorrow ;)


	5. A Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not keeping my promise, for I was out late with some friends lol. But here is Ch. 5 hope you like it!

“I slept well, but I heard a noise, were you walking around last night?” Vaggie asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, I heard a loud noise, so I went outside to investigate, but it was just nothing.” She smiled while Vaggie looked at her worriedly. Charlie knew what Vaggie was about to say, how she could've gotten hurt and blah blah blah.

“Charlie you should've woken me up, you could've gotten hurt!” She then gave Charlie her breakfast and sat down to eat and join Charlie.

“I know Vaggie… But I can protect myself and I know you want to keep me safe, but you need to trust me…” Charlie then held Vaggie’s hand and looked her in the eyes. “Please.”

Vaggie then nodded, understanding that she couldn't protect Charlie all her life and that she needed to trust her. “I understand and I’ll stop unless it’s something terrible. Okay?”

Charlie smiled and nodded, “Thanks Vag.”

The duo then finished their breakfast and went out to the town to put up their fliers and recruit some people if they were even able to… After a while of walking, they were finally out of their neighborhood and almost in the city. 

As they were walking, they saw a very skinny man passed out on the ground with powder near his nose. They immediately thought it was cocaine or angel dust. They then helped up the man, putting his arms around them.

It was hard considering that the man was tall compared to Vaggie being short he was a giant to her. But finally, they made it home. As they placed the man on the couch Charlie cleaned him up while Vaggie went to go get water to splash some on his face, and for a drink. 

As Charlie sat back, she finally got a good look at the man. First, she noticed how much pink he was wearing a pink fedora and a pink pinstripe suit with a black bowtie. Around him, he was wearing a very bushy coat. The last thing she noticed was his hair and face. His hair was black with some strands of blond. Then his eyes. His right eye was normal, then his left eye had seemed to be forcefully closed as if someone had stitched it up. Then going down his eyes was mascara it seemed to run down his cheeks. Was he gay? Charlie thought.

Vaggie then came into the room and right as Vaggie splashed his face the man shrieked. Immediately the man's face went into peer panic mode.

“Where-where am I who are ya?” The man asked frantically he then stood up fully and was he tall he had to be taller than Alastor. Vaggie was 5’5 being the shortest one. Charlie was tall for being a female being 5’8, while Alastor was maybe around 6’0 Angel was probably 6’4 practically towering over the girls. Charlie then spoke up.

“I know this is strange, but you were on the street and you were passed out so we helped you, my name is Charlie and this is Vaggie and right now you are in our house.”

“Thanks, I guess.” the tall man then rolled his eyes “The names Anthony but call me Angel.”

Charlie then nodded “Okay, um how are you feeling warm, cold?”

“I feel wet! Because your friend here splashed water on me! This is a designer coat. Do ya know how much this cost?!” Angel said in an irritated tone. 

Vaggie then clenched her fist, “We were trying to help!” She then yelled. After that, it was just yelling between the two.

“STOP!” Charlie then got between the two, making them stop. “You guys need to stop, please.”

The two crossed their arms and looked away. And apologized. 

“Okay good! Now Antho-Angel, can I ask you something?” Charlie asked

“Sure thing toots.” He said while still looking away. 

Charlie explained everything to Angel, why they were there, the hotel, and the whole reason they were out in the town that morning.

“Would you like to join us?” Charlie asked carefully.

Angel then thought about it no drugs, nor booze. But then again he got a free room and food and he needed that right now because he got kicked out and wasted all his money.

“Sure.” Immediately Charlie jumped up and hugged Angel. Angel then pushed her away.

“But we ain't gonna be friends, ya got it?” Charlie nodded. 

They have gained a patient!! She was so excited. First a new business partner and now a patient? Everything was going better than she had expected.

“But there are a few rules, you can roam around but you can’t get in trouble, on a certain day that you choose we have to talk about everything and try to get you better that is mandatory, and obviously no booze or drugs. Fair enough?” Charlie asked

“I guess.”

“Great. Now let's go show you the hotel!”

The trio got into the car and drove towards the hotel, sadly the hotel was smack dab in the middle of the city which was hard to get to but they could handle it.

Right as they arrived Angel looked up at the huge hotel. It had to be at least 50 stories or more! It was big. The trio then walked in.

“Follow me Angel and I’ll show you around.”

Angel nodded and started following Charlie, as she led him to his room then showed him where they would talk for their one on ones then gave him his key.

“Hey thanks for agreeing to this Angel, I know we just met but I already think we're going to be good friends!” She then smiled.

Inside Angel smiled, and he was happy that they took him in, but he still had to be tough. “Eh don’t get too gushy and you're welcome I guess.” After observing Angel once more, Charlie's curiosity got the better of her...

Charlie then asked a question that she just blurted out, “Are you gay?” She immediately covered her mouth and started apologizing for her rudeness.

Angel just looked at her and started laughing and actually smiled, but then cleared his throat and answered Charlie's question. “Yeah, you got a problem wit it?”

“No, of course not I was just curious. Anyway, would you like to stay at my house tonight and have some dinner and some breakfast in the morning?”

Angel smiled “Yeah, I would like that thanks toots.”

And with that, the trio went back home as they prepared dinner they were laughing and a person who was once stone cold was finally warming up to the girls but he and Vaggie still had their disagreements. Finally, it was time for bed. Charlie set up a bed for Angel in the living room. As she was walking to her room, she heard a whisper. “Hey, thanks again Charlie I really appreciate it even if it don’t seem like it, goodnight.” Charlie then smiled

“Goodnight Angel.”

As Charlie was walking back to her room, she heard a faint whisper.

“Thank you.”

She then smiled and whispered, “You're welcome.” Knowing that this was the start of something great...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again if you want updates you can follow me on twitter or check it out at @RocknnRobyn. Hoped you liked it!


	6. All Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

After talking with Husk, Alastor had slept well. Around 8:00 his alarm went off. He was ready to talk to Charlie about going dancing and such, but first, he needed to figure out how to ask first. So as he got up he started thinking about what to say… ‘Charlie would you like to go dancing?’, ‘How about me and you go for a dance?’ ‘How about we go dancing darling?’ No, I’ll just ask and be straightforward. And so he got dressed in his usual white button-up with a brown vest, did his hair, brush his teeth, and ate some breakfast. And headed toward Charlie’s house.

*knock knock*

“Coming!” He heard that same sweet voice, he then fixed his bowtie as Charlie came to the door.

“Alastor! What a pleasant surprise.” Charlie then shut the door and smiled warmly. “What brings you by?”

“Why my dear I was wondering if you wanted to go dancing, considering that we’re going to work together why not get closer?” His smile widened. “Also, don’t worry if you're bad I’ll teach you everything I know.” He then got down to her ear and whispered, “I’ll catch you if you fall.” Alastor then stood back, observing how red Charlie’s face was.

Charlie didn't realize it, but her heart was pounding in her chest. Did she really have feelings for him? No, that was nonsense, it was just a little puppy crush… But boy oh boy did that voice do something to her, the way his voice got lower, softer, and deeper she craved more…

“Dancing? I would love to! Is it fine if I invite two people?”

Alastor’s brows furrowed and without even realizing it he said something. “My dear, I was just hoping it would be the two of us.” But he didn't regret it after seeing Charlie's face. Oh, he loved how he made her blush. Was this a good thing? Surely it was he remember exactly what Husk said about dates, flirting, etc. And was Alastor good at it…

After hearing that Charlie surely represented a tomato, she quickly thought of something. ‘Was he asking me on a date?’ She smiled at the thought. Maybe she did have a crush on him.

“Oh, just the two of us? *gasp* Are you asking on a date Al?”

Alastor simply responded by rubbing his head and nodding.

“I suppose so, my dear.”

“I would love to!”

Alastor smile then widened as far as it went and he clapped happily. “Splendid my dear! How about the day after tomorrow? Meet you here?”

Charlie smiled and nodded. “Sounds good!” And before she would forget, she had to introduce Alastor to Angel and unfortunately ask him why he was out so late. “Oh, and Al before you go I have a question.”

“Yes, my dear?” He responded with a deeper tone than usual.

“Why were you out so late? Last night? Also, I think you heard me, but I got a little scared and shocked because I didn't know what you were, thought you were a monster.” She chuckled

Alastor’s eyes widened he scolded himself for being loud. “Ah, I wasn't tired, and I didn’t have any food so I went for a late hunting trip! And got a good buck! Sorry for waking you and scaring you, haha. Anything else?” He smirked and thought, ‘So she was what he heard.’

“Yeah actually, I want you to meet someone, he’s actually our newest and first patient to the hotel! His name is Angel. Come on inside and meet him.”

Charlie then led Alastor inside the house and woke up Angel and introduced the two.

“Sorry for waking you Angel, but this is Alastor. He is also a manager of the hotel and I wanted you guys to meet. Angel Alastor, Alastor Angel.”

“Why hello there! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Alastor then shook his hand. Angel smirked for what he was about to say.

“Pleasure to meet you hot stuff.” Angel then whispered in Alastors ear “If you want a little treat meet me out back.” Angel then laughed after looking at Alastor wide-eyed reaction right eye slightly twitching. “Calm down hottie, haha it was just a joke.” 

Angel grabbed his stomach to stop the pain from laughing. Charlie then playfully hit Angel’s shoulder and scolded him to which Angel laughed.

Even though it was a joke Alastor was still shocked. Alastor only came back to reality to Charlie giggling and asking him if he was okay to which he responded with “Just a little shocked, but a wonderful joke my effeminate fellow!” Alastor then chuckled.

Vaggie then walked in and started asking about what was happening and quickly found out and scolded Angel for causing a ruckus and waking her up. But then started laughing. But quickly stopped when Alastor asked to talk to Charlie privately. Right as the two walked out Angel noticed the tension.

“Look. I’m usually the one to not care, but what’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing!”

“Oh, please it all over your face toots, go on spill it.” He then patted on the couch and looked at his hands as if he just got a new set of nails.

Vaggie sighed, “I’m only telling you this because I can’t talk to Charlie about it. But I have this weird gut feeling about Alastor like he really creeps me out and I just don’t like it when he and Charlie are alone. I’m just scared that he will hurt her… And I promised her I wouldn't worry, but it’s just so hard since I have been protecting her my entire life. Heck, I even feel like the whole reason I was put in this world was to protect her.” Vaggie then realized she was crying. She then chuckled. “But I need to learn how to calm down…” She then looked at Angel waiting for his response.

Angel had a worried look on his face and finally spoke up. “Look I understand where you're coming from… I have a twin sister named Molly, and I swore to protect her no matter what, but one night she just told me to stop treating her like a little kid, I tried to explain to her I just wanted to keep her safe and she understood, but she told me she needed to protect herself because as bad as it sounds I won’t be in this world or beside her forever. And if I were to protect her all my life, she wouldn't know how to protect herself when I finally had my way. Basically, what I’m saying is that you need to let her go in order for her to learn how to protect herself because you won’t be by her side forever ya get me?” He then placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it giving her a reassuring smile.

Vaggie then realized that Angel was right, she wasn't going to be with Charlie forever so she had to let her go. Without realizing, she gave Angel a hug, to which he flinched. “Thank you for helping me understand…” She whispered in his ear. She then pulled away to wipe away a tear.

“No problem toots, but I ain’t always gonna be this helpful, so don't get used to it!”

The two then chuckled together and for once got along and started joking around.

_________________________

As Charlie followed Alastor outside she once again closed the door behind her. “So what do you think?”

“My honest opinion, I think it will go well! We already have a patient!” He then chuckled. “Yes, I will have to get used to him first but in no time it’ll be okay! If you don't mind me asking, where did you find him?” He cocked his right eyebrow curiously, waiting for an answer.

Charlie then explained how Vaggie and her found him on the outskirts of town with powder around his nose and brought him back to their place to clean him up.

Alastor chuckled again. “My dear, he could've been a dangerous person! I would have lost you!” 

Charlie immediately felt her face get red, unknowing what to say. 

“But thankfully he didn't harm a hair on your head.” He then looked at the sunset. 

“Ah sadly I must go I have work in the morning! I’ll see you in two days?” He smirked. 

Charlie then nodded. 

“Good.” He then came up with an idea that would surely make Charlie melt, he smiled bent down and pecked her on the cheek and winked at her before saying goodbye.

As he was walking away, he was so giddy that he had done it! He had a date with the fair Charlie. He was extremely happy! And heck, he even pecked her on the cheek. Was he doing this right? Maybe, but boy did it feel good!

Charlie on the other hand was absolutely shocked. Alastor just pecked her on the cheek! Did that man have a way with words and actions? She was happy that Alastor had asked her on a date. 

As she was walking in and she was thinking ‘Maybe this was more than a puppy crush…’ She found him so attractive, mysterious, humorous, and he was a gentleman she loved it… And his voice... Something about his voice that made her melt. Maybe it was just his choice of words or how it got soft and deep when he would whisper to him. She loved every bit of him.

Charlie then turned around shutting the door behind her and leaning against it holding her hand over her heart. Already anxious about the date. But then she saw Vaggie, and she noticed something was wrong.

“What’s wrong, are you okay? Did Angel do something?” She then heard Angel yell hey as he took offense and heard Vaggie chuckled.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks to Angel I now understand that I can’t always protect you because when I leave you won’t be able to do that for yourself and I don't want you alone in this world not knowing how to protect yourself.” the small women then smiled as Charlie hugged her.

“Thanks, Vag, and Angel thank you too!” She then smiled at the two. “Now how about dinner?” The trio then walked to the kitchen, chatting and learning more from each other.

Charlie smiled. She had everything going her way her crush asked her on a date; they have a new business partner, a patient, a new friend, and her best friend trusted her to be by herself. ‘What could go wrong?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Also y'all Ch. 7... Yikes all I'm gonna say cause I'm rude. But I'll post it later this week.


	7. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things about Alastor this chapter. Kinda made me tear up, but then again I'm sensitive lol. Hope y'all like it!

After kissing Charlie on the cheek, he felt his heart beat faster, his knees got weak, and he wanted to just grab her by the waist and kiss her… He looked in her enormous doe eyes and wanted to take her right then and there. It was night, they were alone… ‘NO’ Alastor thought. He had to keep himself collected for he’ll get his prize if he waits.

He waved goodbye to Charlie, once again clutching his chest to calm his racing heart. He hated this feeling, but yet he craved more. If only he knew how Charlie felt. He went inside his home to have some dinner to satisfy his hunger. He started thinking about the hotel. He was happy for Charlie. He was glad that everything was going smoothly, for she had a patient. Alastor then remembered the patient's name, “Angel”. Why did it sound so familiar?

Then it clicked. He was part of the Accetturo family. Part of the mafia, his name was Anthony Accetturo. Alastor remembered doing a broadcast on his family for how big they were in drugs and killings. From research, Alastor knew that Angel was a drug addict and gay reason being why he got kicked out. Angel was a dangerous man, but if you got on his good side you were safe.

But besides that, he was happy that Charlie said yes. 

He had never been the one to believe or find a so-called soulmate, he just believed it was some made-up thing that was stupid and a waste of time to find someone. And that those who fell in love were weak. He then scowled if he fell in love with Charlie would he be weak? No, he was still a killer he was strong compared to others. People always thought he was skinny and lean, yet he was strong with muscle but not very defined. Being overestimated and easily defeating his opponent.

Another question arose in his head. ‘Why did he like Charlie so much?’ He thought for a moment. Then it clicked. She reminded him of his mother. How kind Charlie was, how she looked, and how she wanted to help others, how she was determined, stubborn, and wouldn't take anyone's bull crap, reminded him of his mother. Oh, how he missed her. Alastor had lost his mother because of a home invasion and that day he had his first kill of many. Alastor was 17 yet 4 years go by and he still remembers it like it was yesterday.

___________________

There Alastor and his mother were at the table eating jambalaya. It was their favorite meal. Alastor had helped his mom cook it by adding some ingredients to it for his moms ‘secret recipe’. Alastor was happy he was with his mom no worries, them being happy, eating, and listening to jazz. Suddenly his mom stood up and stretched out her arm.

“May I have this dance?” She asked jokingly.

Alastor then stood up and took her hand “Don’t mind if I do!”

There they were dancing around their kitchen Alastor already being taller than his mom spun her then dipped her. Then doing the charleston with her. It filled the house with music and laughter. Right as the music ended, Alastor and his mom bowed to each other.

“Thank you for the dance, my dear,” Alastor said with a wide smile.

“No, thank you.” His mom then hugged him without a warning, but he didn't mind it, for he loved his mom. Even though he wouldn't let people touch him unless they asked, or he touched them first. His mom had always been there for him when he was sad, angry, or simply needed someone to talk to. He was glad his dad wasn't around for he would hurt his mom and that simply wouldn't do Alastor would always stand up for her but then his dad would abuse him out of anger and leave scars all over him, the reason he always wore long-sleeved shirts. Reason being why he didn't like to be touched. He was glad he was gone.

Right after they bowed to each other, Alastor helped his mom clean up then kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight and she did the same. Even though they were close Alastor rarely said “I love you” to his mom. But he felt different tonight. As he was leaving his mom’s room he said “I love you mom, even if I don’t say it I love you.” He then turned around to hear her say, “I love you to baby. Goodnight.” After that, they both went to bed.

1:45

Alastor woke up and looked at his clock. 1:45, he didn't know why but he woke up but he just had an odd feeling and so he went to his mom's room to see if she was okay. Upon entering, he opened up the door. “Mo-” His mouth then got covered, he flinched at the sudden movement but then grew concerned upon seeing his mother's face filled with nervousness, he could tell something scared his mom and that was bad his mom rarely got scared.

He then removed her hand and whispered, “Mom, what’s going on?” His face filled with concern.

“Someone is in the house. I woke up around 1:30 hearing something get knocked over. I was going to go to your room, but he was right by your door. I then threw something in the kitchen to distract him, hoping you would hear the noise. Thankfully, you woke up. Right now he’s in the living room. But I need to grab a weapon to defend us.”

His mom then started walking towards the kitchen, Alastor then stopped her saying that he should grab it. And for once his mom’s soft tone was now stern and filled with fear and worry.

“No, I will grab it. I know you want to protect me but you are still my baby boy and if anything ever happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself, so stay in here and be quiet.”

Alastor nodded, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop his mother for she had been stubborn. After a while, he grew worried his mother was still in the kitchen grabbing a weapon, but it had been far too long. Suddenly there was a scream. Alastor’s eyes widened as he yelled “MOM!” He couldn't let another person hurt her, he had to protect her and he would do anything to help her. Before running out of the room, he grabbed his knife in his room.

He ran throughout the house then there she was, on the ground in a pool of her blood stabbed in the stomach. Alastor gasped and ran towards her, trying to help her.

“Mom, it-it’s okay I’m here don't worry I’ll help you.” Alastor started crying, running around the kitchen grabbing towels and first aid stuff. “Here hold this against your wound it’ll help I promise jus-just stay calm I got you.”

His mom then chuckled weakly as she grabbed Alastor’s arm, stopping him.

Alastor looked at his mom, who had a soft smile.

“I know you want to help me, but it's my time to go.” She then wiped away a tear on Alastor’s face and kissed him on the forehead. “I love you Alastor, and I’ll always be by your side no matter what, I know I wasn't the best mom but I’m glad that I got stuck with a knucklehead like you. Your smile always brightens up my day, all your stories and jokes keep doing that! Your voice is lovely and people will love to hear it, become a radio host, and complete your dreams! I love you, my baby boy.”

Alastor started crying more “No, no please don’t go yet please I-I can still fix this we can still be together please just stay strong mom I can’t leave you!” Alastor then felt his mom's hands push him away from her body as she screamed again. The intruder almost stabbed Alastor but stabbed his mom again. The man then grabbed Alastor, keeping him away from his mom to watch her die.

“NO, LET ME GO! YOU MONSTER!” Alastor yelled loudly causing his throat to hurt. The guy then held Alastors eyes open. 

“See this is what happens when you leave your door unlocked, your mommy dies.” The man then chuckled and threw Alastor on the ground to finish him.

Then something inside Alastor erupted. He wasn't sad anymore; he was angry. All he wanted to do at that moment was to hurt the man. To cause great pain in him, for he had hurt the woman he loved most. He dodged the man’s attack and got up and stabbed the man. Then whispered in his ear, “See, this is what happens when you mess with  _ MY _ family.” He then raised the knife over his head and plunged it into the man's body.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Alastor then felt the man's pulse, and it was gone. After that, it was like something switched and his smile disappeared and he went to his mom. Who was barely holding on. He started sobbing before hearing her soft voice. Singing one of their favorite songs.

“Everybody loves my baby

but my baby don't love nobody but me

nobody but me

Yes

everybody wants my baby

but my baby don't want nobody but me

that's plain to see.

I'm his sweet Judy

and he is my loving man.

No time to do his duty

loves me like no other can.

Everybody loves my baby

but my baby don't love nobody but me

nobody but me

Everybody wants my baby

but my baby don't want nobody but me

that's plain to see.

Now when my baby kisses me

upon my rosy cheeks -

I just let those kisses be

don't wash my face for weeks.

Everybody loves my baby…

But my baby don’t love nobody but me…

I love you, Alastor." She then rubbed her hand against his cheek for the last time and kissed his forehead. And with that, she was gone. His mom was gone. The one who sang and danced with him was gone. The woman who made him brave, charming, a gentleman. Everything was gone. The last person he had on this forsaken planet was gone...

Alastor started crying again, and he held her lifeless body near him. “No, mom, please… please I don’t wanna be alone I need you. Come back, please…. I love you.” Alastor then hugged her body closer, blood all over him and the floor, with two bodies in his house. Alastor stayed there the whole night, sobbing quietly. When morning came, he cleaned up the place burying his mother in the backyard and disposing of the criminal.

After that, every time he would see someone, he would have the urge to hurt them. He has enjoyed pain ever since that night. After hurting the guy, he felt powerful and strong. And so after that, he would become a cannibal and serial killer never being caught. Slowly over the years, he started to lose emotion, only feeling happiness or anger. Rarely feeling either of them anytime, mostly feeling empty and just neutral. Still with a smile on his face. Just ever since that night, he was a different person. Who knew that his mother's death would make him a stone-cold serial killer who enjoyed giving others pain.

___________________

Alastor didn't realize that he was crying as he wiped a tear from his face. That’s why he liked Charlie so much she reminded him of his mother. And when he saw him something clicked in him like that night. She looked just like his mother except for the blond hair. He then stood up. He had to see Charlie. He wanted to hear her sing to see if it was like his mother. A soft angelic voice.

And so he got up and ran across the street and started knocking. He knew exactly what song he had to hear. And so he waited patiently for her. Then the door opened. Revealing Charlie with a worried look as she saw Alastor without a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Everybody loves my baby by the Boswell Sisters
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> P.S Ch. 8=Charlastor content ;)


	8. In Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOo some charlastor content. Also I just couldn't wait lol so here's Ch. 8 Ch.9 should be out around Thursday-Saturday somewhere between those days. Hope you guys like this chapter. :)

After dinner, the trio set off to bed. Charlie was in a deep sleep until Angel woke her up.

“Charlie… Charlie!” He shook her a little more, to that Charlie gasped and woke up.

“What? Is something wrong? Are you okay?” She asked worriedly rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. But there's someone knocking at the door and I looked out the window and it was that good looking guy from earlier.” Angel then chuckled.

“Alastor?”

“Yup. So I decided to wake you up since I don’t really know the guy.”

Charlie looked confused. ‘Why was Alastor knocking at her door?’ She looked over at the clock and it read 11:00. This made Charlie worry… “Thank you for waking me, Angel.”

“No problem, but I’m gonna go back to bed see ya in the morning.” Angel then walked back to the living room.

Charlie then grabbed her coat and walked toward the front door. She looked out the window and it was Alastor, she studied his face. He looked panicked, upset, and concerned in away. But something was off he wasn't smiling… This was bad. Charlie then opened up the door with concern all over her face. Alastor was breathing hard.

“Alastor are you okay?” She asked worriedly she then moved her hand to his face forgetting what he said about touching him. Alastor rubbed her hand on his face, he started to cry.

At this moment he didn't care if he was weak and if he was actually crying and feeling sad all he wanted right now was to hear Charlie sing a song.

“I need to hear you sing.”

“What?” Charlie moved her hand away from his face. With confusion in her eyes.

“I need to hear you sing a song.” He repeated himself with a stern tone.

“O-okay… What song?”

“Everybody Loves My Baby. Please.” He then grabbed her hands with a pained look in his eyes with a tear going down his face.

“Okay.” Luckily Charlie knew this song because it was very popular. She sang with a soft tune.

_“Everybody loves my baby_

_but my baby don't love nobody but me_

_nobody but me_

_Yes_

_everybody wants my baby_

_but my baby don't want nobody but me_

_that's plain to see._

_I'm his sweet Judy_

_and he is my loving man._

_No time to do his duty_

_loves me like no other can._

_Everybody loves my baby_

_but my baby don't love nobody but me_

_nobody but me_

_Everybody wants my baby_

_but my baby don't want nobody but me_

_that's plain to see._

_Now when my baby kisses me_

_upon my rosy cheeks -_

_I just let those kisses be_

_don't wash my face for weeks._

_Everybody loves my baby…_

_But my baby don’t love nobody but me.”_

She held the last note longer before looking at Alastor. He had a small smile on his face. He stopped crying.

He then let out a small chuckle. “You sound just like her…”

Charlie grew even more confused “Like who?” She asked cautiously.

“Like my dear ol’ mother…. That was the last song she sang to me before she passed away. You look like her, act like her, and even sing like her… That’s why I adore you so much, you remind me of her you're also beautiful my dear you care about everyone your kind and caring and you don't let anybody stop you.”

Charlie shed a single tear. “Oh, Alastor I didn't know that… I’m glad that I can help you in a sort of way. I’m terribly sorry for your loss and didn't know I reminded you of her.”

“It’s okay darling she's in a better place. I’m just happy I met you. Because truthfully I had never felt this way about someone, but the day I saw you something in me clicked, instead of feeling nothing I actually felt something arise in me and I craved more. Every time I see you I get this weird feeling and I love it. You just make me happier, and I love it. You just keep surprising me…” He then grabbed her hand.

“Oh, Alastor.” She chuckled and grabbed his hands “I didn't know I made you feel that way. Truth be told I feel the same exact way every time I hear your voice or heck even be near you or see you I get this feeling in my stomach and I adore it. I’m glad you feel the same way.”

The two then stood in silence holding the hands of each other. They then made eye contact and started coming closer to each other… Alastor looked down at Charlie's lips that were parted ever so slightly. Was this really about to happen? Were they going to kiss? Suddenly Alastor pulled away and went for a hug instead.

“Thank you, Charlie. Sorry for waking you up at such an hour I was just thinking about stuff and wondered if you sang like her and you do. Thank you.” His normal attitude then came back with his usual smile.

Charlie was upset that they didn't kiss but didn't care. Instead, she was happy that Alastor trusted her enough to come to her and tell her these things. “It’s okay if you ever need anything I’ll be here for you.” She then got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. As she looked away she giggled. Alastor was red.

Alastor normally wasn't the one to share his feelings or cry or do anything that would classify him as weak and easy to attack. But like he said before Charlie made him feel different and he loved it. Again he apologized for the interruption of her beauty sleep. To which Charlie said it was okay. Alastor felt a real bond between the two and that made him happy.

“Goodbye, darling.” He paused why not a little fun before he left. “...And I know you wanted that kiss… I may be out of mind right now but I wouldn't be able to go back home without teasing you.” He then grabbed her cheeks and wiggled them before chuckling and bowing goodbye.

Charlie rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Of course. But I know you want it just as bad as me.” She didn't know if that was true or not but she didn't wanna leave him yet. She still wanted to talk to him, for she loved being near him.

Alastor stopped in his tracks and turned around with a large grin on his face to reveal a smirking Charlie with both hands on her hips. He walked closer to her and chuckled. ’A little more teasing won’t hurt…’ He thought.

Seeing his smirk Charlie regretted saying that. Alastor then walked toward her and went behind her, massaging her shoulders and said something. “Now my dear, if I recall you like my voice?” He then got down to her ear and whispered “So how about this...When I met you there was just something about you and I just couldn't figure out what it was. But then I found out why...Just by talking to you, you made me feel different, and just the way you spoke I realized that you are pure…. Innocent and I… want to corrupt that innocence. And so my dear I have a question.” He felt Charlie shudder. “Yes?” She asked cautiously. “Are you ready?” He got up and chuckled and went in front of her again. To see her face red.

He chuckled seeing her so flustered it made his pride rise.

Charlie got flustered and smiled. She grabbed his bowtie and pulled him down to her level. “Oh I’m ready, but you haven't seen my other side yet.”

Alastor was dumbfounded she was just like him, a tease. He adored it. Once was a sad moment. Now flirting and teasing he loved it. “Then I can’t wait to see it…” Alastor said.

Charlie then let him go and he redid his bowtie. “My dear you're quite strong who would've known. Before I leave I just want to thank you again. And don’t tell anyone that I was like that my reputation would be ruined. I don’t like to be seen as weak. But I trust you.”

“What happens if I spill your little secret?” She said jokily

Alastor raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Then I’ll have to punish you.”

“How so?” Charlie asked with her hands on her hips.

“I have my ways.” He then chuckled. “I should get going. Can’t wait for our date tomorrow night.” He chuckled “Maybe if the night goes well you’ll get a treat.”

Charlie got confused but decided not to ask. She had never seen this side of Alastor but she loved it. Even though this interaction started off sad it ended well. “I can’t wait! Goodnight Alastor.” She then pecked him on the cheek again and she waved goodbye. She was glad for how their relationship was going. After he went inside his house she went into her room and just smiled. She was a happy girl.

__________________

After Charlie kissed him they said goodnight to each other. As he got inside he rubbed his cheek from where she landed her lips on. As much as he wanted to kiss her he still stood strong and he was glad for that. He had a good night. He was happy he got to tease Charlie and even got to hear her sing. He was happy. And couldn't wait for their date everything was going well. ‘What could go wrong?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if y'all got confused for the sudden switch of events from Al being sad to suddenly teasing Charlie. But I hoped you guys liked it! Also I like to think that Al and Charlie are BIG teases.
> 
> Song- Everybody loves my baby by the Boswell Sisters


	9. The Radio Broadcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some charlastor content ahead! And more to come for the next chapter ;). Hope you like it!

After having a good night's rest Alastor's alarm went off. It was time for work! Alastor always loved work. He enjoyed talking to people, telling his many stories. And even tell the news, which met he got to talk about his grisly murders without anyone knowing he was the one to cause them. He enjoyed it.

And today was a special day. There were two reasons. One he was taking calls to hear what people have seen and he was able to talk to them he liked talking to his loyal fans. Two, he and Charlie were going dancing. He was ecstatic for tonight, they were going to Mimzy’s speakeasy and she hopefully was gonna meet all his friends Rosie, Mimzy, Husk, and Niffty.

And so Alastor got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, and opened up the fridge. ‘Great’ He thought he needed more food. He hasn't had some human meat in a while that would soon change. He smiled at the thought of killing yet another person. He cooked the remaining piece of the buck and ate it.

He then stepped out fixing his bowtie with his pinstriped jacket over his forearm just in case it got cold. He locked up and looked across the street. They haven't set up a time yet and he had a burning question to ask Charlie. So he walked across the street and knocked. There he saw Charlie who greeted him with a hug.

“Hey, Al. How are you feeling?” She asked sweetly.

“Why I’m doing amazing darling! Simply ecstatic. Can’t wait for tonight.” He said with a wink.

Charlie squealed “I am too! Where are we going?”

“Ah we are going to my dear friend Mimzy’s speakeasy it should be loads of fun! Also what time do you want me to pick you up dollface?” He cocked his right eyebrow.

“Hmm…” She rubbed her chin. “How about 7?”

“Sounds perfect! I get off of work at 6. Also, I have another question.”

“Ask away.”

“Are we a…. Couple?” Alastor hesitantly said he wasn't sure.

Charlie got red. “Well, you haven't asked me.” She then giggled.

“Well then… I suppose I should ask.” Alastor then grabbed her hands and stood close to her. Looking in her eyes with a soft smile. She smiled back. Alastor enjoyed looking down at her, for some reason he was glad that she was shorter. It was simply adorable.

He then asked “Charlie… Will you be my girlfriend?”

Charlie chuckled “I would love to!” She then jumped on him while hugging.

Alastor flinched but he didn't mind. This day was just getting better. “Perfect! Well, I have to go I will see you at 7.” He then grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Oh and don’t forget to listen to the radio I’m going to talk about your hotel, goodbye dollface.” He then waved goodbye and so did Charlie.

After Alastor left Charlie went inside and squealed. She was like a schoolgirl who just got her crush to ask her out. “VAGGIE!!” She yelled, Vaggie and Angel came running toward her.

“What? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Vaggie asked worriedly while patting her down and looking around her body.

She laughed “No.”

“Then what happened toots??” Asked Angel.

“Alastor asked me to be. His. Girlfriend. Can you believe it? And on the radio, he's gonna talk about the hotel. Then tonight we're going on a date! This day is amazing!”

“Oh, that’s great!” Vaggie said. But deep inside she didn't like this. She still had an odd feeling. But she pushed those feelings down because she wanted her best friend to be happy. So she decided not to say anything. She then hugged her friend and let Angel talk.

“Wow, you got smiles? Damn, I’m jealous.” He then playfully punched her shoulder and laughed.

Vaggie then smiled. “How about we go and look for something for you to wear tonight on your date!”

The two females and male then went to go look for something. After awhile Vaggie and Angel found the perfect outfit. Vaggie had found a cute long dress that was black and pink. It was a black dress with a pink belt and ruffle on the bottom. She had a rectangle cut that was outlined with pink with a bow in the bottom right corner. The sleeves were loose then tight at the wrist. Angel had found her a pink hat with a black ribbon and bow around it. And some black dancing shoes that were heels. It was a gorgeous dress that showed the beautiful curves of her body. It was gorgeous.

_________________________

After Alastor walked off, he finally arrived at work. He greeted everyone to which everyone claimed that Alastor was here! If anyone was the favorite it was definitely Alastor. After greeting everyone Alastor went to his studio, put everything where it was supposed to be, turned on his microphone, put on his headphones, and turned the knob which shone green, then he started.

“Goodmorning New Orleans! This is Alastor coming in with all the news happening in our beautiful city! But today is a special day. If you have been listening for quite some time you know that today is the day when I talk to all of my amazing listeners with whatever! But before we do that I have some important news. Just a while back I met a beautiful young dame and she told me about her dream. Her dream is to have a hotel to help rehabilitate criminals to make them better! She wants to do this because you never know the real reason why they do this, and she believes there's good in everyone! If you want to know more, come stop by or heck if we can we’ll have an interview with the doll and you can ask her some questions!”

After that Alastor proceeded with the news and what not then the time came. “Now that we're done with the news let’s get on with the calls!” After he said that his dashboard started shining colors with red and green signaling that there were people calling. He then turned a knob “Caller #1 you're on the air, and currently talking to the whole city of New Orleans! What do you have to say?”

“Oh wow, this is amazing! Well, all I wanted to say is that me and my family love hearing your stories! They're splendid.” Said the male voice on the other end.

“Why thank you, good sir! I appreciate that you and your family enjoy listening to me on the radio!”

The caller then hung up and the dashboard lit up again. After taking quite a few calls of compliments, news, advertising business, people asking about the hotel, and whatnot. Alastor enjoyed talking to his viewers. It made him extremely happy that so many people wanted to talk to him. But the last call made him extremely curious.

“Hello, caller! Thank you for tuning in on the radio, sadly you will be our last caller for today. What would you like to say?”

A voice appeared on the other end it sounded like a young lady's voice. “Well then good thing I called in time! I love listening to the radio you're just simply talented. But I have something to say about one of the many murders. Bless their families and I hope they're doing well!”

Alastor piped up when she said “murder” he got intrigued and awaited what she had to say. “Why thank you dear, and yes I agree, bless the families for their losses! Now what did you have to say, I’m dying to hear.” He said with a sly smile. 

The voice chuckled “Well I was walking alone at night and about 80-100 meters in front of me I saw two people. One was skinny and tall while the other was short and quite chubby, excuse my rudeness. Anyways I decided to keep quiet and keep a distance because you never know what would happen. Then suddenly the tall guy jumped on the other guy and slit his throat and stabbed him in the stomach the poor thing… It was truly terrifying but luckily I was quiet and hid. I ran towards the guy after the guy who attacked him ran away. The chubby man was barely holding on and I called the police but sadly they didn't get there in time, I felt so bad… But that’s all again thank you for hosting this radio show!”

Alastor froze, if she had seen him better she could have found out who he was. He slammed his fist on the table. But then put on a fake voice to sound happy. But he was mad, he was lazy that night and could have been ruined!

“Well thank goodness you were safe my dear! That is truly horrifying!” He said through a strained smile.

“Thank you, and so am I but that’s all I had, have a good night!” She then hung up before Alastor could ask her any more questions.

“Well, I suppose that's all folks! Have a safe and good night!” Alastor then turned off the dashboard and slouched. He was dumbfounded. But he had to forget that because he was about to see Charlie. But like always he would listen to a song before leaving. After he was done he would lock up his station and say goodbye to the remaining people at the station.

Alastor then returned home and took a shower and went to his closet after a while he found the perfect outfit. He had found a red and black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath with a black and red bowtie. With two strands of clothing behind the tux. He had black pants with red tips. With black dance shoes. After getting dressed he straightened his bowtie and went over to Charlies.

He knocked and Charlie and Vaggie answered the door. Alastor's jaw basically dropped. She was beautiful, even more than usual. She even curled her hair and she was stunning. He observed her curves and did they look good… He then found his words. “My dear you look stunning just simply gorgeous darling.” He then winked and offered his arm. “Shall we?”

Charlie then took his arm “Thank you Alastor and may I say you look mighty handsome and we may.” She giggled.

As the duo was walking off Vaggie yelled “You to stay safe! And don't do anything stupid but have fun!”

They then heard Angel yell “Leave em’ alone their adults. Have fun lovebirds!”

Charlie and Alastor turned around and nodded toward Vaggie and chuckled toward Angel’s comment then made their way. After a while, the duo finally arrived. Alastor leading the way went down an alley and knocked on the door. The door opened and there revealed a tiny woman dressed in a dress with ruffles on the bottom and wore a bullet hat with a bowtie on it. She then spoke.

“Password?”

Alastor scoffed “C’mon Niffty you know me, let me in.”

The woman chuckled “Let me have my fun! But come on in, if you want to find Mimzy you’ll have to wait awhile she’s singing. Have a fun night!”

Alastor and Charlie then walked in and went through a second door. Right as they entered they got hit with bright colors and music. It was big and crowded but Charlie didn't mind that, she was excited.

Right as the music stopped the duo got approached with another small woman.

“Alastor sugar you made it! And you brought a lady friend…” The woman smile quickly went into a small scowl. 

“Ah Mimzy you're simply adorable when you're jealous, but this is my date Charlie, Charlie this is my dearest friend Mimzy!”

Charlie then stuck out her hand “Charmed to meet you, and may I say you have a lovely voice!”

Mimzy then forgot everything about Alastor and started boasting about her singing. “Why thank you, sweetie! Maybe if you got a voice you can sing with me!”

“Oh, I simply couldn't.” Charlie then blushed.

“My dear, yes you can haha but I must go, I have to sing ‘Ain’t misbehavin’ talk to you later! Bye guys have fun!”

“She seems so kind!” Charlie said.

“She truly is once you get to know her! Now shall we dance? And later on, we can find my friends so you guys can chat.”

“I would love to meet them! Also yes let’s dance.”

The duo then walked to the dance floor getting ready to dance the night away. They grabbed each other's hands looking deeply into each other's eyes, smiling at each other waiting for the music to start. Both thinking the same thing. ‘What will happen at the end of the night?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it! Also happy Valentines day!


	10. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... This took awhile... But I'm excited for the next chapter and that should be up soon.

As the duo waited for the song they took comfort in each other’s eyes softly smiling at each other. Charlie felt safe, she didn't know why but she expected it was because she was near Alastor in his embrace and she loved it.

Then the same lovely voice started singing…

_No one to talk with_

_All by myself…_

Alastor then started taking the lead with a ballroom dance of some sort. The two walking back and forth still looking in each other's eyes.

_No one to walk with_

_But I'm happy on the shelf_

_Ain't misbehavin'_

_I'm savin' my love for you..._

Charlie then looked at their feet and they were in sync. She had never danced with another person before, but was she thankful that Alastor knew exactly what he was doing.

_I know for certain_

_The one I love_

_I'm through with flirtin'_

_It's just you I'm thinkin' of…_

She then looked back up at Alastor's eyes, they were half-lidded. He looked so genuine. His smile didn't seem forced, it was soft and closed-lipped. Then everything around her started to fade away, it was just her and Alastor swaying back and forth. He then spun and dipped her and he started to sing...

_Ain't misbehavin'_

_I'm savin' my love for you_

_Like Jack Horner_

_In the corner_

_Don't go nowhere_

_What do I care?_

_Your kisses are worth waitin' for..._

He then tapped her nose and chuckled and resumed singing. His voice was hushed and soft. It was addicting to hear him sing. A girl could get addicted...

_Believe me_

_I don't stay out late_

_Don't care to go_

_I'm home about eight_

_Just me and my radio_

_Ain't misbehavin'_

_I'm savin' my love for you_

_Like Jack Horner_

_In the corner_

_Don't go nowhere_

_What do I care?_

_Your kisses are worth waitin' for..._

He kissed her on the forehead, spun her once more, and dipped her.

_Believe me_

_I don't stay out late_

_Don't care to go_

_I'm home about eight_

_Just me and my radio_

_Ain't misbehavin'_

_I'm savin' my love for you..._

Right as the song ended the two just stood there staring at each other. Alastor looked at Charlie's lips and back up her eyes. She did the same thing. He then grabbed her waist pulling her in ever so slightly, Charlie put her hands on his chest feeling his heart, it was calm. They then both closed their eyes and started going in. Charlie got on her tippy toes “Alastor…”

“Well well well is that Alastor I see?” Said a female voice.

Charlie and Alastor then both pulled away upset that they didn't kiss once more… Alastor scowled but a smile quickly returned to his face and he opened up his arms.

“Ah, Rosie! It’s been too long!” The two then hugged.

Charlie pouted as she saw the tall female and observed her. She had to be at least 5 '10 or 5' 11 for she was very close to Alastor’s height. The woman had light brown hair that was cut to become a very short bob that was curled. She had a long gray dress that was cut at the bottom for a slit to show her left leg. Around her arms, she had a sort of jacket/scarf to keep her warm that was just hanging there. She had a pearl necklace around her throat. And last was her hat. She had a medium size hat that looked like a sun hat with different shades of red feather’s coming out of the top. With roses and other flowers and some skulls going around the hat. She was extremely pretty and her voice was lively like Alastors no wonder why they were friends. She was basically the female version of him…

After the two got done hugging Alastor pulled Charlie toward him. “Rosie this is Charlie, Charlie this is Rosie one of my good friends!”

“Why hello doll sorry to interrupt but Mimzy told me that Alastor had a lady friend and I just had to see it to believe it, and lo and below here you are! And may I say that he chose a very pretty girl to accompany him!” Rosie then stuck out her hand.

“Thank you Rosie and don't worry it’s completely fine. And may I say you're also very pretty! And I’m glad that I’m getting to meet all of his friends!” She then shook her hand.

Rosie chuckled at the compliment “Thanks sweetie, maybe we can chat a bit more later after the place closes I’ll be with Mimzy but before I go, may I have a word with you Alastor?”

Alastor nodded and apologized to Charlie and assured her that he’ll be back soon.

“Okay spill it,” Rosie commanded Alastor.

Alastor cocked his right eyebrow “Spill what? You're gonna have to be more specific my dear.” His smile widened.

Rosie scoffed and rolled her eyes accompanied by a smile. “You know what I mean. Do you actually like her? Or are you gonna kill her like all the other ones?” She then crossed her arms and stared daggers at him.

Alastor became serious. “Why my dear friend I have no plan on harming her I actually enjoy her presence and in fact were even dating!”

Rosie laughed: ‘This is rich…’ She thought. “Who would've known that you out of all people, would actually like someone.” She laughed again.

“I’m just as surprised as you. Never expected it, she's just full of surprises…” The two then looked over at Charlie who was talking with Mimzy.

“Does Mimi know?” Rosie then turned her head to look at Alastor.

“Yes, unfortunately, I talked to her and she took it surprisingly well.”

Rosie chuckled “Shocker, but may I say she is pretty Alastor, and she seems naive…”

Alastor looked over at Rosie. “She is… But it’s okay.”

“Does she know about your secret?”

Alastor immediately answered. “No, and I will like to keep it that way. If she finds out she’ll leave me… And some other things will happen, that I would rather not do… But I will chat with you later Rosie. It was nice seeing you.”

The two then hugged and waved goodbye and Alastor joined the two females.

“Alastor! Mimzy was just talking about how y’all met and it was amazing! Also she heard me sing and she loves it! Isn't that just that bee’s knees?” Charlie then chuckled.

“She reminds me of your mother Alastor, she sounds just like her. Bless her soul. Also, are you guys staying after closing?”

Charlie looked over at Alastor for the answer. “Yes, we are Mimzy. So that we can all chat when it isn't loud. Now if you will excuse us we have some dancing to do!”

“Splendid bye guys, see y’all later!” Mimzy then walked off.

Another band started playing this time. It was an upbeat song. Charlie looked up at Alastor's eyes which were wide open with a huge smile.

She chuckled. “I assume you like this song?”

Alastor chuckled “This is my favorite song dear! What gave it away?”

She chuckled “You're simply adorable. Shall we go dance?”

“We shall.”

The band then started to play their instruments faster. Alastor and Charlie started doing the waltz except this time faster. After a while, the two tried to tap dance but failed, and laughed together. Near the end of the song, Charlie and Alastor were still doing the waltz looking deeply into each other's eyes. Then Alastor let go of her hands, went behind her, and spun her. They tried to tap dance again, then at the end of the song, Alastor grabbed her right hand and extended it outward then dipped her but held her steady by holding the middle of her back with his left and chuckled. He spun her once more and dipped her once again but this time Charlie kicked up her left leg. And he went beside her and messed with her cheeks, to which Charlie blushed then he grabbed her left hand and yanked her to an open space on the dancefloor. While the band held the last note for awhile the two spun around each other.

During that moment Charlie and Alastor had never been that happy. And never wanted this moment to end. But it did. After the two got done they stood looking at each breathing hard, both smiling big. Then they couldn't resist anymore… Charlie grabbed his collar and crashed her lips into his. She finally got what she wanted.

Alastor didn't expect it, his eyes were widened with shock but he closed his eyes and grabbed Charlie's waist and pulled her closer. He had never experienced this feeling before. He loved it. He was about to lose control but then he pulled away.

Charlie blushed “Sorry, but I just couldn't resist. Also, that was a fantastic dance.” She chuckled

Alastor was still shocked and for the first time, he stuttered… “Ye-yes my dear I’m glad you enjoyed it, also that kiss was great.” ‘Always full of surprises.’ He thought. He then smiled at that moment he knew that he would want to be by Charlie's side for the rest of his life.

Charlie chuckled “I see I caught you by surprise haha.”

“You *ahem* did my dear.”

After that, they heard Mimzy’s voice “Thanks for coming folks. But we are closing, hope to see y’all tomorrow!” After that Alastor led Charlie to another room where she saw Rosie, and two other people shortly after Mimzy came in and greeted everyone. They all started to chat while Charlie started to observe the two strangers, but first, she really got to see what Mimzy actually looked like.

Mimzy was a short chubby woman being around 5’3 and she was wearing a short tight dress that was purple with ruffles at the bottom, she also had a gloves that went all the way up her bicep that was a dark purple and around her neck was a small diamond necklace. Her hair was also in a bob haircut. With black heels on.

Next to Mimzy was an even shorter woman who was hugging her. They seemed to be very close. It seemed to be that Niffty girl from before. She seemed to be 5’0 she was wearing a white blouse tucked into a flowy skirt that was pink. She had black heels on too. Around her neck she was wearing a black tied scarf, it was out of fashion but it was pretty. Her hair was medium length.

Next was a guy who seemed to be around Rosie’s height so 5’11 maybe. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black vest around it, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, he was wearing black pants with black dress shoes. With a black bowtie with his neck. His hair was entirely grey with white stripes throughout his hair. As he was greeting everyone he had a glass cup filled with what seemed like gin.

So these were Alastors friends… She then got caught off guard.

“Charlie? Charlie?” Said Alastor.

She gasped. “Haha sorry, must have gazed off my bad.” She blushed from embarrassment.

“It’s okay my dear, I just wanted you to meet Niffty and Husk. As you already know Mimzy and Rosie.”

“Ah yeah, hi I’m Charlie.” She smiled softly and stuck out her hand to Niffty.

Niffty smiled back and pushed her hand aside. “Ah put that thing away and give me the good stuff!”

She then hugged Charlie in a tight squeeze “I’m Niffty and this here is Husk he always grumpy so don't worry about it.”

Charlie stuck out her hand toward Husk. “Hi, I’m Charlie.” Husk them grumbled and poorly shook Charlie's hand. So he wasn't much of a talker. “It’s nice to meet you all!” Charlie said excitedly.

They all exclaimed they seemed to like Charlie. She could tell everything was going to be swell.

Alastor then grabbed Charlie by the shoulders. And whispered to her. “I’m glad you like them.” The two then sat on the couch next to each other waiting to chat with each other. With his arm around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it!! :)
> 
> Song- Ain't misbehavin'


	11. A Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update but took me awhile to write this one lol. But hope you enjoy it!

As the two sat down. Nifty just couldn't keep it in anymore…

“Soooooo are you guys dating?” She started bouncing up and down anticipating the answer.

Alastor chuckled “Nifty you had always been a curious gal, but yes we are.” He smiled as he grabbed Charlie's hand. Charlie smiled softly.

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Nifty exclaimed.

Husk then intervene “So this is the gal you were talking about?” It was the first time Charlie had heard his voice. It was rough and kinda scratchy.

“Precisely, and may I say thanks Husker for helping me!”

Husk laughed “Anytime.” He took another sip of the gin.

Charlie got confused on what Husk met, but decided to ask another time.

Rosie then chuckled “I didn't take you for the dating type…” She took a sip of her wine.

Alastor adjusted his glasses. “Neither did I dear but lo and behold.” He then looked over at Charlie who was smiling. Everything was going well.

“So darling tell us about yourself,” Rosie said.

And so Charlie told them all about her the hotel to which they chuckled but she ignored it and why she was here.

“Interesting.” Rosie took another sip.

After a moment of silence Husk pulled out a bottle of tequila. “How about we get this party started?”

Everybody chuckled and they all took a cup. Mimzy and Charlie started singing and everyone was chatting and dancing. They were all complimenting her and Husk was actually talking quite a bit. But then something went wrong…

When Charlie got drunk she became goofy and more open, Alastor was more lively and goofy, Mimzy became jealous and just sang, Rosie became goofy and more curious, Husk was more talkative, and Niffty became an open book…

After Mimzy and Charlie got done singing she stumbled over to Niffty and Husk who were both chatting.

“So I got a question for you Nifty, how did you and Alastor become friends??” Charlie said with a slur to her words. 

Nifty smiled. “Why we met when Alastor had a little ‘accident’” She said with finger quotes.

Charlie got confused. “What accident did he have?”

Niffty chuckled “The accident that he had was with some gu--” Husk covered her mouth and quickly answered.

“He had a little feud with an old friend but nothing happened.”

Charlie was confused who was this guy? What was the problem?

But she quickly forgot about it when Alastor grabbed her arm and started dancing with her, after they were done he kissed her hand. Mimzy saw this and grew jealous. She stomped over to Alastor and Charlie. She didn't like that her sugarplum was dancing with someone else. And she knew exactly what she had to do to get Charlie away from Alastor.

“He’s supposed to be mine you know.” She then started at Charlie, if looks could kill…

“What do you mean?” Asked Charlie.

Alastor then intervened. “Ah Charlie don’t worry about it when Mimzy gets drunk she gets jealous, she has always had a crush on me don’t worry.”

“Oh okay, does she not like me?”

“Yes, she likes you still don’t worry dear.”

Mimzy then lost it for Alastor intervening and ignoring what she said she would have to step up her game. “Does she know?” She yelled.

This caused silence in the room. Rosie caught the attention of her and quickly walked over to Mimzy.

Rosie then whispered to Mimzy. “Dear stop before you regret it.”

Mimzy then pushed Rosie away. And repeated her question. “DOES SHE KNOW?”

Alastor grabbed Charlie's hand avoiding the question. “Ah look at the time, it has been fun chatting and catching up but we must go now.” He then started walking to the door, but then Charlie let go of his hand and looked around.

“Know what?” She asked concerned.

Mimzy smiled sinisterly.

“Why about Alastors secret.” Mimzy chuckled.

Charlie then looked at Alastor his eyes were wide, but she could tell he was angry. As she was observing Alastor she saw him look toward Rosie and tilted his head toward the door. Rosie, Husk, and Niffty went toward Charlie and rushed her out of the room. As Charlie was leaving she saw Alastor walked toward the door to shut it, she then heard a lock.

“Wait what does she mean about Alastors secret?” Charlie asked.

The trio looked at each other then Rosie piped up. “Ah nothing dear, Mimzy just gets jealous and she was probably coming up with a ridiculous lie to get you away from him… Alastor just needs to settle things.” Rosie patted Charlie's shoulder “No need to worry dear.”

Right at that moment, they heard something break which made the four of them look over, then yelling. Charlie couldn't hear all of it but she could hear parts.

“I DON’T WANT TO LOSE HER MIMZY!”

“WELL YOU HAVE TO TELL HER EVENTUALLY YOU CAN’T HIDE IT FOREVER!”

So there was a secret. And they wouldn't tell her. She then grew scared as she heard Alastor yell again. He was loud, he didn't sound like his normal self. His voice was scratchy. It was scary to even hear it. Charlie couldn't imagine what Mimizy was going through... There were things breaking and even more yelling, she didn't know what was happening but she hoped that they were both okay…

_____________________

As Alastor heard Mimzy mention his secret he immediately got worried. He knew she was doing this so that Charlie would leave him and that Mimzy would try and get with him. But like always he rejected her and once Charlie knew he would have to do something to keep his secret safe… He then stood up and gave Rosie the signal to get Charlie and the others out of the room. Rosie did just that, right after they left he shut and locked the door so that it would be just him and Mimzy.

“Mimzy I don’t want to fight, but why would you say that?” Alastor said as calmly as he could.

Mimzy scoffed. “Alastor sugar I want to be with you! And if I can’t then that hussy can’t either.” She then crossed her arms and looked away.

“DON’T…” Alastor stopped and collected himself. “Don’t call her that, and Mimzy I only see you as a friend and you need to accept that.” He then walked over to her. “You're drunk and I know this isn't you.”

Mimzy wouldn't back down. “Okay, if you two are going to be a couple…” She rolled her eyes. “Are you gonna tell her?”

Alastor looked away. “No, I am not going to tell her.”

Mimzy started walking toward the door. “Then I will.” As she was reaching the door handle Alastor yanked her back. His voice got lower.

“No, you won’t.” He then threw Mimzy toward the bar.

“She deserves to know Al!” She yelled.

“I know but I don’t want to lose her!”

Mimzy then threw a cup on the ground. “Tomato tomato who says you’ll lose her!?”

“If she finds out, she’ll get scared, she’ll tell the cops and I would have to…” He didn't want to say the last part. But Mimzy wouldn't accept that answer.

“Say it Al.” She said sternly.

“No Mimzy, you're dru--.”

Mimzy grabbed another glass and broke it. “SAY IT!”

Alastor then lost all his control. And yelled, “I'll have to **kill** her! I DON'T WANNA LOSE HER MIMZY!”

“WELL YOU HAVE TO TELL HER EVENTUALLY YOU CAN’T HIDE IT FOREVER!”

“Well so be it. I’ll hide it for as long as it takes.” Alastor started walking toward the door but then Mimzy grabbed his hand.

“Were not done here!”

“THEN WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?”

“I WANT YOU TO TELL HER!”

“WHY? Why do you want her to know so badly?”

The yelling stopped. Mimzy answered softly. “Because.”

“Because what?? Because you want to see me suffer? See me sad? See me be miserable again? I’m dying to hear why Mimzy!” His smile was becoming so strained to the point his cheeks were hurting. 

Mimzy knew she went too far and touched his shoulder. “Al honey…” He threw her hand away from his shoulder.

“No why Mimzy? I haven't been this happy since my mother died!” He paused and stared daggers at her.

“Because if she’s going to be friends with us. She needs to know!”

Alastor paused. She was right…

“Well try and keep it secretive.” He walked toward the door again. “Anything else?” He said lowly daring not to make eye contact.

“Yes, she’s making you soft, weak, she making you lose yourself and this isn't the Alastor that me, Rosie, Husk, and Niffty know. She’s changed you!”

Alastor stopped. She was right. Mimzy may have been a ditz at times but sometimes she made a point. Charlie had changed him. He was becoming the person that he swore he would never be. Soft and weak. A person who was slowly falling in love with a young naive woman. As he would say she truly was full of surprises. Had he really changed? No, he wasn't like that he was still a killer and will _always_ be a killer. He wouldn't let a girl change him. In all his other ‘relationships’ he would eventually kill them just for pure fun. But Charlie was different, but if she changed him… He wouldn't know what to do.

“Goodbye Mimzy, it was nice chatting.” He opened up the door to reveal his four other friends.

“Al wa--.”

He then looked back at her and stared daggers. “Not another word.”

He then said goodbye to his friends and took Charlie's hand. She said goodbye to everyone as they did to her. She looked at Alastor. “Al?”

Alastor let out a small breath. “Can we not talk about it, dear?”

Charlie could tell he was still angry and decided to keep quiet. And the duo walked out Rosie, Husk and Nifty all started at Mimzy.

“What the hell was that?” Rosie said sternly “We just met her and you already want to ruin the poor girl's relationship with our dear Alastor.

Mimzy answered her question. “I just thought she should know if we were all going to be friends Rosie!”

“I know Mimi but it’s a bit early. Alastor doesn't wanna hurt her. So we can't tell her yet if she gets scared. He actually likes her and he isn't planning on killing her. We just have to be happy for him. And hopefully, he’ll tell her soon.”

Mimzy pouted. “She’s changing him! Can you not see that?”

The three exchanged looks knowing she was right. Rosie spoke up again. “If she is so be it, but we know that if she changes him, he will do something about it. Just don’t talk about it in front of her again. And maybe if Alastor does come back we can all chat about it another time. Next time don’t drink so much Mimzy it isn't ladylike.”

Mimzy started to cry. “I’m sorry…”

Niffty ran toward her and assured her and patted her back.

Rosie laughed. “This is rich. Niffty gets away from her she's just putting on an act.”

Husk walked up to Rosie. “Rosie she apologized, and that was a little harsh but I think it’s time for us to all go home.”

Rosie scoffed again. “Fine. Goodbye everyone and have a good night and Mimzy don’t say anything stupid like that next time they visit us.” She then walked out.

Husk said goodbye to Mimzy and Niffty. After awhile Niffty got Mimzy put together and the both of them walked home.

______________________

As Alastor and Charlie left the building they started walking home. And all there was, was silence. Alastor then spoke. “Sorry about that dear. Wasn't gentleman like.” He said while still staring ahead. 

Charlie reassured him that it was okay but had to ask another question. “What did you mean when you said ‘I don’t want to lose her?’ When you two were yelling at each other?”

Alastor stopped in his tracks. “The secret that Mimzy mentioned is an awful one and if I told you I would lose you, my dear.”

Charlie looked at him and cupped his cheek. “Nothing could make me lose you, Al. I like you a lot… And if you don’t want to tell me it’s fine I understand but no secrets between us okay?”

Alastor nodded. Appreciating that Charlie understood. She then pecked him on the cheek and they started walking again. But right as they turned the corner a guy jumped out at the two with a knife the two stopped and Alastor pushed Charlie behind him. The guy was about Alastors height but Alastor was still taller. The guy then talked.

“Look just give me ya money and no one gets hurt.” The man smiled sinisterly.

Alastor then came up with an idea. His smile never leaving his face. “As you wish my fellow.”

He then turned around. Charlie then mouthed ‘What are you doing?’ To which Alastor winked. He grabbed Charlie's purse and opened it. He then chuckled and turned around and punched the guy in the face. To which the guy fell. Luckily they were not far from their houses.

“Charlie I’ll handle this go to your house.”

“But I can't leave you! I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“I don’t care I’ll be okay just go to your house and lock the door.”

“But Al…”

“Forgive me dear but I don’t care go to your house now. I can handle this myself.”

Charlie then ran knowing that she wouldn't be able to talk him out. She ran inside and slammed the door shut and locked it. She then looked out the window but it was far too dark to see Alastor. She started crying. But got interrupted by Vaggie.

“It’s 1 in the morning. What the hell are you doing?”

Charlie then turned around. Revealing tears streaming down her face. “Alas--- Alastor he- he’s out there… Someone tried to att-attack us, and he-he told me to run.”

Vaggie led her to the dining room, which Charlie tried to resist. But she needed Charlie to calm down. Vaggie gave her some tea and told her to tell her what happened again.

Still crying, Charlie explained. “Me and Alastor were walking and a guy tried to mug us, Al then punched him in the face and the guy got knocked down then he told me to run here and to lock up. But I don’t want him to get hurt.” Charlie then wiped a tear.

Vaggie sighed maybe Alastor wasn't so bad after all. “I know it’s hard hun but you need to calm down Alastor is a tall and strong guy he can protect himself.” She rubbed her shoulder.

Charlie sniffled “I know but… I need to check on him.” She then got up and started walking toward the door but Vaggie stopped her.

“You need to trust him.”

Vaggie was right. Charlie knew that Al could protect himself but deep down she had dark thoughts. ‘What if the guy kills him?’ Charlie would lose him and she would be damned if she didn't try to stop them. But she knew that Vaggie wouldn't accept it. So she tried to get her mind off of things.

Charlie sighed “Okay… Is Angel still here?”

“No, he left about an hour after when you headed out I think he went to the hotel.”

“Okay… But I’m waiting by the window just in case.”

Vaggie smiled and sat down beside her. She looked over at her friend who was sitting straight up with her nose basically touching the window. Vaggie then rubbed Charlie's shoulder and gave her a reassuring look in her eyes, to which Charlie kinda relaxed.

“Tell me about the date. How’d it go?”

Charlie smiled softly and told her friends everything. Then there was a knock at the door, Charlie unlocked the door and opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! :) 
> 
> Also I enjoyed writing this chapter to. I especially like the arguing part. Also dark Alastor soon? Who knows...


	12. The Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit son! Some bloody content ahead. Hope you guys enjoy it!

As Alastor watched Charlie run away the guy got up again. And he punched Alastor in the head. Alastor scowled, but quickly smiled when he saw Charlie go inside the house, and he knew she couldn't see them because of how dark it was. Now it was time to have his fun.

Alastor dodged another punch from the man and grabbed his wrist, restraining him. “Now my good sir, I am giving you an option to run or you will get hurt.”

The guy laughed, “I ain't scared of you! What are ya gonna do? Talk to me till I die?” He laughed again.

Alastor chuckled, “So be it.” Alastor then pushed the guy down to his knees and kneed him in the chin, making it bleed. The guy quickly got up and started slashing his knife. Alastor dodged almost every hit except one where the guy slashed his arm.

Alastor didn't mind because he enjoyed the pain. He then got the blood on his fingers and licked it and smiled. He then licked his lips, awaiting his next human meal. He had all this anger in him from his fight with Mimzy and could finally release his anger and have his fun. It had been a while since he last killed someone.

Alastor then snatched the guy's knife and stabbed him in the eye and tossed the knife away. The guy screamed.

“Now that we're even let's settle this like real men.”

“You're a monster!”

Alastor chuckled “Well I gave you an option, but you denied it so here we are and my good fellow, I already knew that I don’t need to be reminded!”

Alastor then kicked the guy again and placed his head on the curb and bashed his head again. Blood splattering everywhere. He then decided to finish this, he had his fun now it was time for his reward. Alastor picked up the guy so he could stand up. Alastor then whispered in the man's ear. “This might hurt…”

He then grabbed the guy's shoulder and sank his teeth into the guy's neck, blood gushing out.

He hadn't had human meat in quite some time and he wanted more but ended the man's life and drag him home. And so once Alastor dragged his body into his house, he dumped it in his bathtub. And viewed himself, he had gotten his best suit dirty blasted! After cutting up the body and cleaning everything up, he got dressed into more suitable clothing.

After that, he knocked on Charlie's door, to which the door immediately swung open.

“ALASTOR!” Charlie then ran to Alastor and squeezed his body and started crying even more. “I thought you got hurt… But I’m so glad you're okay!”

Alastor patted her head and smiled softly. “No need to worry my dear, I’m just glad you're safe. Also, you're just too sensitive, darling.”

Vaggie then stepped in “Thank you for protecting her, guess I can trust you.”

Alastor only chuckled and asked Vaggie to leave them alone for a bit, and she nodded and shut the door. Alastor then looked down and Charlie, whose face was red from crying. He wiped away a tear. “Don’t cry my dear, I’m here and safe. Crying doesn't suit your pretty face.”

Charlie wiped away the tears and sniffled. “I know… It’s just that I got scared… I know we only started dating but I feel close to you and it’s strange…”

Alastor only chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Well, I understand the world is full of awful people. But you’re here to stop that. But sadly I have to go now, dear. Goodnight.” As Alastor turned around to walk back to his house Charlie grabbed his arm. He flinched and turned around, looking at her doe eyes they were filled with sadness. “Yes, my dear?”

“Please… Don’t go yet… I don’t wanna leave you…”

Alastor knew that it was best for him to go back home but something about Charlies voice, her pleading in her voice Alastor couldn't say no. “Okay darling… But Vaggie... “

“It’s fine. Just come in.”

After that, Charlie led Alastor to her room. Her room was decorated with whites and pinks. It was extremely pretty. It suited her well. Charlie then laid down on her bed and Alastor sat next to her. Charlie then rubbed her head on his chest. While Alastor started playing with her gold hair.

“Thank you for tonight Al…”

“You're welcome, my dear. Sweet dreams.”

After a while, Charlie fell asleep in his arms and that made Alastor happy. Everything was going well. She had met his friends, and they liked each other. He was happy. He didn't feel happiness since his mother died, but Charlie had brought that back to him and he was thankful.

But then he remembered what Mimzy had said. About his secret. All his friends had known, and that was why they were all close to each other. But if he and Charlie were to be together, she had to know about it. And hopefully she wouldn't be scared and run because then he would have to stop her.

He didn't want to hurt Charlie. Maybe he could just keep her in his house and pretend she went missing. If she ever found out and got scared. But when the time came, he would tell her. He then looked down at the sleeping girl, a dark thought, then came to his head. Charlie was so helpless right now. He then got curious. How would blood look on her pale skin? He could kill her right now if he wanted to, he could choke her and have her gasp for air. Her pleading… His hands started moving toward her throat. No!

He scolded himself even though they were dating, and he genuinely liked her. His killer instincts still took over him from time to time. He had to learn to control them. After that, Alastor fell asleep.

Then morning came and Charlie woke up. She was happy to see that he was still right by her side. She got up and observed him. She’d be damn he even smiled in his sleep. He looked adorable sleeping and she just aww’d at him. She then got up to make breakfast. And ran into Vaggie, who seemed mad.

“Why did he stay the night?” She asked sternly.

“Because I didn't want to be alone last night, so I invited him in.”

Vaggie then signed “Okay hun is he still here?”

Charlie nodded, “Yes he is. I’m cooking breakfast as a thank you.”

“Okay… Well, I’m gonna head out and check on Angel bye hun.”

“Bye, Vag, have fun!”

After that Charlie woke up Alastor and gave him breakfast.

“Why thank you dear but I can’t accept it!”

“Well, it’s a thank you for last night. And too late, I already made it.” She chuckled.

After Alastor had finished, he stood up and dusted off his clothes. “Well, my dear, as much as I would like to stay I have to be on my way.”

Charlie pouted. “Okay well bye and I’ll talk to you later about the hotel!” 

The two then hugged, and Alastor made his way. Once he was inside Charlie shut the door and thought about how everything that was bringing her down was suddenly away she was happy. But her train of thought got interrupted by her phone ringing. She went over to the phone and picked it up.

“Charlie I need you to come to the hotel immediately it’s Angel!” Vaggie sounded panicked for once.

Vaggie then hung up. And Charlie hurried to put on her coat and ran to the hotel, wondering what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! :)


	13. The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Angel? You shall find out in this chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it! :)

After Charlie left Angel and Vaggie were left alone.

After Vaggie shut the door she sighed. Angel overheard it. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he wasn't the ‘caring’ type and didn’t want to come out as ‘soft’. But he decided to anyway, because what else would happen besides silence. Angel cleared his throat.

“Soooo… You finally starting to trust the guy now?”

Vaggie merely rolled her eyes. “I have to. He and Charlie are a couple and if I want to stay by Charlie’s side I have to trust him, but I just have this terrible feeling about him… I don’t know it sounds stupid.”

Angel chuckled. “That's just the way things are, but don't worry eventually that feeling will go away.”

Vaggie chuckled back at his comment. As she was observing him she got curious. “So why’d you change your name? To Angel?”

This caught Angel off guard. He knew why he changed his name, he would always save members of his father's mafia before disaster could strike. Molly then gave him the nickname Angel because he would always save them. But he knew he couldn't tell Vaggie about his family so he came up with a lie.

“It’s because of the drug Angel dust and I like that name so I gave it to myself.”

“Interesting.”

“Any other questions toots?”

“No, but I want to tell you a bit about the hotel.”

“Okay.”

After that Vaggie explained that Charlie would talk to Angel on whatever day he chose to help him come closer to rehabilitation and that hopefully in the future he would be a clean man. And that hopefully, they would become closer. Angel agreed to these terms and chose every Monday and that he hoped they would all become closer to. Vaggie then told him that he would stay in the hotel from now on unless something bad happened and Angel agreed. After that Angel left and that left Vaggie alone to clean up the house.

After leaving the house, Angel started walking to his job. Angel was a porn actor. Even though porn was just now becoming a thing, many people became interested because it fulfilled their desires, And Angel was good at it, for him being so lean and attractive he was a good actor and was becoming popular and Angel enjoyed it he had fun.

While walking Angel looked over at a clock. ‘Shit…’ He thought he was late, Val wouldn't like this. As Angel walked in he tried his best to avoid his boss but unfortunately, Valentino heard him.

Angel heard a low, deep whisper. “Angie baby, come over here…” Angel scolded himself and slowly walked over to his boss.

“Yes, Val?” Angel looked up to see Val staring at him, his eyebrows were knitted and he was scowling. This was bad…

“You're late and you know what happens when you're late a certain amount of times?”

Angel looked away and rubbed his arms. “You get fired.”

Val chuckled and patted his head. “Good, you're actually learning, and I don’t wanna fire you, baby, you're my best worker and my favorite one too!” His smile got bigger. He then stood up fully and grabbed Angel's chin and yanked it toward him. “So don't do it again.” He let go of Angel. “Got it?” Angel merrily nodded and went to his dressing room.

Angel scolded himself for not standing up to Val, he would tell himself that he would stand up for himself but he never did and frankly, he was kinda scared of him. For he would always hit Angel for doing something wrong and emotionally abuse him. But Angel didn't know why he would always come back for Val’s tricks saying ‘I’m sorry..’ or ‘Love you sugar.’ He would always go back to him. Angel then went on the recording set to start his job.

After the recording Angel got cleaned up and got dressed into his normal clothes. As he was about to leave, Val approached him.

“Look Angie I’m sorry that I snapped I just care about you that’s all you understand that right?”

Angel nodded. “It’s okay Val.” ‘Stupid… You did it again…’

“How about I take you home kay babe?” The two then got into Val’s limo and chatted. As they got to the hotel, Angel was about to step out until Val said something.

“Angel, tell me… Are you scared of me?”

Angel froze. He had to tell the truth in order to get out of this abusive relationship between him and his boss. It wasn't healthy. And so Angel stepped back in the car and shut the door and exhaled in. It was now or never…

“Sometimes.” He mumbled 

Valentino only chuckled. “I'm sorry sugar, but it's only because I want you to be your best.”

Angel rolled his eyes without realizing it until he got slapped across the face. Angel then got thrown out the car on to the sidewalk with Valentino coming out of the car after him he was mad.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

That's it. Angel couldn't take it anymore, he didn't care if he lost his job or anything, he wouldn't let this continue.

“It was an accident, Val! You say you're sorry and all this sappy BS yet you abuse me whenever you get the chance and I’m tired of it! It’s about time I stand up for myself.” Angel got up while he patted his chest. 

Val only got angrier and punched Angel in the face, causing him to fall. “I am your boss! I give you side jobs to give you money. I help you out because you're too stupid to keep your own feet on the ground. The only reason I’m keeping you is because you’re my moneymaker got it?” He then kicked Angel repeatedly.

Angel tried to get up but only got kicked again, making him fall. He then got picked up by the collar by Valentino.

“Do you understand that?” He stared daggers at Angel. As much as he wanted to spit in his face and argue more Angel couldn't. He was too weak and beaten up to say anything heck he could barely move… But he was a stubborn guy who wouldn't back down. 

He spit in Val’s face and kicked him where it really hurt, causing Val to drop Angel. Angel then crawled away. All he needed was to be in the hotel then he could lock the doors. From behind him, he could hear Val yell.

“YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE YOU’RE GONNA REGRET THIS!”

Angel was almost there. He then grabbed the handle, but it was too late… Val got him.

“You're lucky if I even keep you alive. Let this be a lesson to never talk back to me.”

After that Angel got beaten, socked, and kicked. He was bleeding pretty badly and could barely move. He wished he left all alone.

“Now what happens if you back sass me?”

Angel weakly responded. “You… get hurt.” Angel then coughed up blood.

“Good. Now, will you ever do this again?”

Angel shook his head. But then Val grabbed his hair and whispered. “I want to hear you say it.” He then dropped his head.

“No, Val, I won’t… Do this again.”

“Good. Now love ya and I’ll see you next week. It should be long enough for you to heal and to better understand the consequences of snapping back at me.”

Val then walked back to his limo and drove off leaving Angel there. Not being able to move and bleeding on the sidewalk crying silently. But luckily Angel fell asleep trying to ignore the pain for a few hours. But then he heard a familiar voice. He opened up his eyes to see Vaggie.

She was yelling something, but he couldn't hear her. Did his body hurt this bad yesterday? He then felt Vaggie try to pick him up, did it hurt, but she brought him into the hotel and went somewhere. His vision was cloudy and his head was pounding. He then started coughing and then threw up blood. And the last thing he saw was Vaggie running toward him. She was saying something but her voice was distorted but he heard one thing before passing out again.

“You're going to be okay…” He tried to smile but couldn't he then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

_________________

Angel was now somewhere dark… He was standing and observed his body. He was okay... He then yelled out. “HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE?”

He then heard a small voice. “Anthony is that you?” It was distorted, but he knew exactly who it belonged to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Angel :'( I felt bad just by writing it... But I hope y'all enjoyed it!! :)


	14. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is that mysterious voice? Fear not you shall find out soon... Hope y'all like it!

He knew exactly who that voice belonged to… He looked around and there he saw her… ‘Molly…’ Angel started running toward her, he hadn't seen her in years and last time he saw her she was being taken away by her new groom to keep the family safe. Angel tried to stop it but couldn't in time. He didn't even get to say goodbye… As he ran toward her, he hugged her. But realized that she faded away.

He looked around in a panic, trying to find his sister. “Molly? Where are you?” 

He was alone again in darkness. But then he saw a simple door. Angel walked toward it and opened it. He was home? Back in New York? But how? He walked around but then saw his father and older brother walking toward him. But they didn't seem to see Angel, even though he called out. His father and brother simply didn't hear him.

After a while Angel learned that he was dreaming, but what exactly was he dreaming about? He then followed the duo and eavesdropped on their conversation.

“He’s a disappointment to the family we need to get rid of him.” Said Arackniss.

“I know and we’ll do it tomorrow, let him just say bye to Molly.”

Arackniss then nodded and walked away with his father. Angel knew what they were talking about. They had finally had enough of Angel and was about to kick him out of the family. He was living through the worst day of his life. He got kicked out of the family and Molly was being taken away.

Then Angel was back in darkness. He looked around, then saw Molly again; he walked toward her slowly she was laying on a bed crying… Angel then sat next to her and talked to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

“Hey Molly, I know you can’t hear me but I miss you a lot and I’m sor--.” Angel then got interrupted.

Molly sat up, still crying. “A-Anthony? Is that you? Where are you?” She looked around frantically. 

Angel got confused she could hear him? “Molly, you can hear me?” He asked quickly.

Molly laughed and wiped away a tear. “I can.. Where are you?”

Angel looked around. “I don’t know, but I think I’m dreaming right now and you're just in my head. But it doesn't matter if I can, I will find you and help you, okay? I just need to know where you are.”

Molly nodded. “I’m in Chicago and hurry, he’s hurting me and usi--.” Molly then gasped her husband walked in demanding to know who she was talking to. Molly then tried to explain, but he found nonsense and slapped her.

“Come on, we need to teach you another lesson for being stupid again, trying to call out for help that's rich.” He then grabbed Molly’s arm and started dragging her.

Molly started yelling. “No, no, please hurry I don't want to live like this anymore help me!”

The door then slammed shut and Angel was left alone again, crying. But he had to wake up and find her. And so he started pinching himself and punching himself in the face. ‘Wake up... Wake up!’

______________________

Angel that gasped and started coughing. Around him were Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor. Aiding him. Angel then tried to get up, but Alastor quickly put him back down. Angel then started fighting back but gave up. He was too weak and to hurt he coughed again. “I need to help Molly please let me go to her.” He said in a weak voice. 

Charlie then patted Angel's head with a wet rag. “No can do Angel you’re badly hurt and need to heal, but who is Molly?”

Angel coughed. “She’s my twin sister, she is in danger.”

“How do you know she is in danger?” Vaggie asked.

“In my dream, I could talk to her and interact with her, and she needed help…”

Charlie froze. He had a dream similar to hers. She could talk to the people around her and interact with them. She then remembered what had happened in her dream. She then looked over at Alastor. Remembering what had happened, him smiling sinisterly, laughing, pointing a gun at her.

At that moment he looked at her and noticed something was wrong. He reached out his hand to make sure she was okay, but she started backing up, knocking over a picture while doing so. She remembered what he had done, but it was fake he wouldn't do that. But all she could remember was him pointing a gun at her. She started breathing faster, eyes widening in panic. 

Alastor then got up. Vaggie and Angel then looked over to Charlie who was freaking out. Charlie then turned her back and started walking away but froze once she felt two hands on her shoulder. At that moment she started crying and jumped away. “Don’t hurt me, please!” While she shield her face.

Alastor immediately put up his hands. Vaggie then rushed by him and calmed Charlie down. 

Alastor walked over and said something. “Charlie, I wouldn't dream of it.” 

Charlie then looked up with tears streaming down her face then back down. Vaggie then looked at him in concern and told him to go aid to Angel. Vaggie and Charlie then walked into a separate part of the hotel.

She and Charlie then sat down on the couch. Vaggie then said something. “Charlie, what was that? You just started freaking out. Are you okay?”

Charlie then looked up at her worried friend. This is it. She had to tell the dream to her and explain everything the trust that Vaggie had for Al was about to go out the window. 

She then looked back down and took a deep breath and explained everything. She reassured Vaggie that it was just a book. 

Vaggie then scowled. She knew he couldn't be trusted. She then got up but Charlie stopped her begging with her eyes to not do or say anything. 

Charlie then spoke, “It’s okay Vag I know he wouldn't hurt me.” She smiled softly.

She sighed, Vaggie then asked her “Then why did you just freak out?”

“Because Angel had a similar dream to me and it startled me, but when Al placed his hands on my shoulders, I just lost control... And it reminded me of…”

Vaggie scowled and immediately spoke, “Don’t say his name.”

Charlie then continued, “But I know he would never hurt me. You know that, right?”

Vaggie came clean. “I do, but I still have this feeling, I’ve been trying to trust him and I just began to actually do that because he protected you last night but now, the feeling is getting worse and I’m trying to avoid it but…” She then looked to the side.

Charlie then thanked her for being honest and trying. Vaggie then said something unexpected. As much as she didn't want to leave them together she decided it was the right thing to do. “You need to talk to him about this and apologize.'' 

This caught Charlie off guard because she never expected her friend to say that. But she was right, and she had to come clean to Alastor.

Charlie then thanked Vaggie, and the two walked back in the lobby. As they walked over they noticed that Angel was asleep again. As Alastor noticed they were back, he immediately got up.

“I’m sorry if I scared you dear, and you don't have to forgive me but just know that I’m sorry and that I wouldn't even consider hurting a hair on your head.” That was a lie.

Charlie only smiled and hugged him, to which he flinched but hugged back. “Let's talk about this, there's something I need to tell you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it! Another chapter shall come out soon...


	15. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy it and you better believe that I'm gonna try and do all the Charlastor week stuff last minute lol.

Charlie then led Alastor to the room where she and Vaggie were just moments ago. Charlie then sat down, motioning Alastor to sit down near her. Before talking, she wanted to thank him for being able to come in on such brief notice to help Angel. Surprisingly, Alastor had known a lot about caring for cuts and blood. That was strange, but Charlie took no interest because Angel was badly hurt.

“Okay, before we talk thank you for coming in such a hurry to help Angel. And good thing I called you because me and Vaggie didn't know what to do. So thanks.” She smiled softly.

“Anytime my dear and his injuries were bad but nothing I couldn't handle he will sleep quite a lot though because the poor lad has a concussion but he’ll be better in no time!”

Then silence. Neither knew how to start the conversation…

_____________________

Moments ago…

As Alastor was tending to Angel he finally spoke up, that was a good sign that he could still talk but then he started getting up. Alastor quickly pushed him back down as gently as he could and explained to Angel that he shouldn't move that much because it could cause more pain. Angel agreed to stop but started explaining a dream he had.

As Alastor and Vaggie were listening Alastor looked over at Charlie. He didn't know why he did but he had a gut feeling to look over and there he saw her more pale than usual with a panicked look. Alastor cocked his right eyebrow and comforted her. And so he got up. But as he did, Charlie knocked something over and turned around and started walking away with her hands close to her chest.

This was strange so Alastor walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders only to his surprise Charlie whipped around crying and shielding her face pleading him not to hurt her. Alastor only backed up and raised his hands like he was at a standoff with the police. Saying that he wouldn't dream of it. Vaggie ran past him and they went to the other room.

Alastor could only stand there shocked. With one question. ‘What happened?’ He then turned around to see a confused Angel.

“Did ya hit her?” Angel asked sternly.

“I would never… I don’t know why she would think that.” Alastor then sat down and placed a towel over Angel's head.

“Hm who knows then woman am I right.” He then chuckled and coughed a little and drifted off to sleep.

Alastor only chuckled quietly. “Yeah, woman…” He then looked over at the door wondering what the hell happened with Charlie. After a while, the door opened to reveal a smiling Charlie and an angry Vaggie.

“Go talk to her,” Vaggie hissed. She then walked away to clean up the mess by Angel.

Alastor then followed Charlie and sat down in the room.

_____________________

Alastor then piped up. “My dear, I want you to know that I wouldn't even think about hurting you. And I want you to know that.” He then thought about the night of their date. When it was just him and Charlie alone. Alastor usually never lied, but this was different.

Charlie chuckled. “I know you would never hurt me. But I had a dream a while back, but before I explain it, it resembles a scene from a book but instead of the male and female character it was me and you. The dream started with me in the woods, but then in your house. I was looking around, then saw a doppelganger of me. She was talking to you, asking if you wanted breakfast to which you said yes. And so she opened the fridge and screamed. She then turned around and looked at me and I asked what was wrong and she pointed to the fridge. So I walked over and there was a head… I don’t know why because there was no mention of a head in the book. But anyway, after that I turned around to ask her another question, but she was gone. But then I saw you in a hallway and I feared you… You tried to walk toward me but I started walking backward staring at you with wide eyes I was terrified. You then looked at the fridge and your smile disappeared and you started explaining that it wasn't what it looked like. I then started freaking out even more and started looking for an exit, then saw my doppelganger again. And this time she was saying something she was telling me to run, so I did. But then you grabbed my shoulders and whipped me around. And there was blood everywhere, and I looked at you, you had a sinister grin on your face and you were pointing a gun at me then you laughed and that's when I woke up.. And when Angel said that he could interact with people in his dream that made me freak out, then memories of you with a gun made me freak out even more.” She then looked up to see Alastor. He had a smile on his face, but it seemed like he didn’t have any emotions at all.

Alastor was shocked he had never heard a dream like this. And as a matter of fact, he had a head in his fridge right now. Was this dream in the future? Had she found out his secret? He had many questions, but he knew just as much as her. He then cleared his throat.

“My dear that is indeed a strange dream but the good thing is it was from a book.” He then grabbed her hands. “And I want you to know that I wouldn't dream of ever hurting you and don’t be scared to talk to me, darling. Also, I have another question if you don’t mind me asking, do you have an ex?”

Charlie tilted her head and almost wanted to lie. She did, and he was awful, he would hit her and force her to do things… But she told him the truth. “Yeah, I do, he was a jerk…”

Alastor only chuckled “Ah yes men can be jerks but did he ever hit you?”

Charlie got confused. “Wait why do you want to know?” She then let go of his hands with a confused look.

Alastor laughed. “Because my dear dreams, especially nightmares, bring things in from the past that hurt you. So your mind must have brought a part of your ex that you hated and put in onto me, the guy that you liked to scare you even more if that makes sense.”

Charlie only stared blankly, she understood. Harold had grabbed her shoulders, meaning that something bad would happen, or she would be forced to do something. She thought about her answer. “Yeah he sexually, emotionally and physically abused me. I thought I forgot all about it but it turns out I didn't…” She started tearing up. “Before he would… Force me to do something he… He would grab my shoulders and.. And…” Alastor then hugged her.

“I’m terribly sorry for making you say that dear, but I needed to know if your dream was part of your past. But he deserves to burn in hell. He's an awful man to hurt such a delicate, innocent, beautiful flower like you.” He then cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

Charlie smiled. She wouldn't have to go through another relationship like that again. She was about to say something else, “But I won’t have to…” She stopped herself as she was about to reveal a dark secret. Alastor only cocked his right eyebrow but decided not to ask because she has been questioned enough for today. The two then got up.

Charlie then hugged Alastor unexpectedly, to which he flinched. “Thank you for understanding and not being a monster…” She hugged him tighter.

Alastor hugged her and started playing with her hair. “You're welcome, my dear.” His smile got bigger if only she knew the things he did to people.

They then pulled away from each other and just stared at each other's eyes. “Anything else?” Alastor said.

Charlie wanted to tell him the secret about her and Harold but had to go over it with Vaggie first. She gave an enormous smile and answered. “Nope, that was all.”

The two then walked out of the room. Vaggie ran up to Charlie and asked how everything was to which Charlie said everything was good now. But then Charlie got an idea. Why not have Vaggie and Alastor talk? No, Vaggie wouldn't allow it, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

“How about you and Al talk? To trust each other a little more?” Vaggie immediately said no, and Alastor politely declined. That made her upset, but at least she tried.

After that, the trio said goodnight to Angel and left him in the hotel to sleep some more and they’ll visit him in the morning. As they were walking Charlie got curious. “So Al, how do you know so much about first aid and what not?”

Alastor knew the answer to this because he was a killer, but he knew he couldn't say that. “Why it is because I find an interest in medicine and what not if I wasn't a radio host I would be a doctor.” He chuckled but then had a question of his own. “If you don’t mind me asking dear but when we were talking, you were going to say something but then stopped yourself. What were you going to say?”

Charlie gulped and started rubbing her arm while biting her lip, wondering what to say. Vaggie then looked over at Charlie and the trio stopped walking. “What is he talking about?” 

Charlie then whispered in her ear, “The secret…” Vaggie then pulled back and pleaded with her eyes to not tell him anything.

“Maybe another time I’ll tell you but tonight isn't right, is that okay?”

Alastor chuckled and nodded. After that, the trio got to their homes, and all said goodnight to each other, and the girls again thanked Alastor for helping Angel. But as soon as Charlie and Vaggie went inside, Vaggie said something… “Why would you even consider telling him about Harold? If we told him we would have to move again!”

Charlie only looked away and getting mentally prepared for the fight that she and Vaggie were about to have…

“Because I told him how Harold abused me and…”

“You what? Charlie, we talked about this!”

“So I told him he’s supporting and found out the reason why in my dream he touched me on the shoulders he helped me out Vag! And if we're going to be together, we need to trust each other so that means no secrets!”

Vaggie rolled her eyes. “For all you know he could be a killer! He hasn't told you anything about his personal life, and you're over here spilling your whole life story.”

Charlie bit her lip. She was right… He hadn't told her anything except for his mom… But that didn't matter. “Who cares! He trusts me and I trust him Vaggie! Why don’t you like him? All you say is that you have this ‘gut feeling’ but yet you don’t explain it!”

Vaggie scowl. “Fine, you want to know how I feel fine. I’ll tell you how I feel. You know why I don’t like men, right? It seems like you need a reminder. You remember my father, the nicest person you’ll ever meet hard to believe he was rude right? Well, you’d be surprised by all the nights he would get drunk. Go into my mom's room and yell at her, tell her how worthless she was. Then he would go into my sister's rooms one by one, yelling at them and hitting them. Then there was my room..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! If you want updates and upcoming stuff you can check out my twitter at @RocknnRobyn


	16. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not keeping my promise! My bad but here is Ch. 16 hope y'all like it!

Charlie put her hand on Vaggie. “No Vaggie you don't have to say anything I know what happened…”

Vaggie hit Charlie's hand off her shoulder and stared daggers at her. “No, no, it seems like you need a damn reminder. He would go into my room, wake me up, yell at me, hit me, and some nights he would touch me, Charlie. Do you know how scared I was? And yet I couldn't tell a damn soul because we were the ‘perfect family’. So ask me again Charlie why I don’t trust men. Go on.”

Charlie felt like crap for starting this conversation she knew about Vaggie’s past that’s why she was so protective all the time she got hurt and so did her family yet she couldn’t stop it from happening and she couldn't help anybody. The only person to help them was her mom, but one night her dad had pushed her so hard that she slipped and fell resulting in her mother's death. And now it was just her and her sisters stuck with her dad.

Charlie exhaled. “Why don’t you trust men?”

Vaggie then confidently answered. “It’s because all they want is pleasure from a woman all they want is someone to clean, cook. And give them pleasure. They won’t love you and they’ll end up hurting you in the end.”

Charlie then asked another question without thinking. “Then why don’t you trust Al?”

Vaggie scoffed. “It’s because he’s secretive. Mysterious, and he is creepy. He knows everything that’s going on. And this might sound weird, but I think he’s the serial killer.” She then crossed her arms.

Charlie choked on air. “I’m sorry… What?”

Vaggie cocked her hip out. “You heard me. I think he’s a killer.”

“Why?”

“C’mon Charlie your dream? The head part wasn't even in the book, he’s secretive. He has a group of friends that are strange, and he has a secret that he can’t tell you because you’ll get scared and that damn smile of his, he looks like a psychopath tell me you don’t see it?”

Vaggie had a point he was creepy at times but she still liked him and was ready to defend him. “You may be right about the head part but the other parts he has reasons that you wouldn't understand. And if he is a killer, then I would still like him.”

“WHAT?” Vaggie grabbed handfuls of her hair. 

“You heard me.” Charlie crossed her arms and looked away. 

“So you're telling me that if Alastor was the serial killer you would still date him?!” Vaggie then threw up her arms with a shocked look on her face.

Charlie merely nodded, still looking away. She didn’t care if he was a killer. Even though it was scary, she didn't care if he wanted to hurt her already, he would've done so.

Vaggie only grew more confused and started stuttering, unable to say anything. “But… You… WHAT?”

“If he wanted to hurt me, he would have done so.”

“He’s probably just waiting for a good time to strike Charlie. You’re smarter than this don’t be stupid!”

“Well, I believe that he is a pleasant man and you just don’t trust him because of your past.”

“Wow, just wow. Unlike you Charlie, I read people and observe them. While you're over there trusting them immediately. The only reason you haven't gotten hurt is because I’m the smart one in this friendship and I think before I do things.”

“That’s how you feel about me, stupid, naive? It’s because I give people a chance instead of being cold-hearted and distant from people. Something you lack!” Charlie threw her hands down by her side while she towered over Vaggie. 

It was rare for Charlie to raise her voice and to get angry she was usually happy, calm, and rarely sad or angry. But if you got her mad, there was nothing stopping her from saying what she wanted to say. Vaggie knew this, and she was ready for what she would say.

“Also the only reason we’re friends is because you were alone in a fresh place and I was the only one to give you a chance because everyone thought you were weird! And it’s not my fault  **YOU'RE** too scared to talk to new people! And **I’M** not!”

Vaggie only scoffed at what Charlie said. “You know what I’m done I’m going to bed goodnight.” She then slammed her door shut. Leaving Charlie stomping to her room. 

“GOODNIGHT!” She then slammed her door and stood in her room pacing back-and-forth mumbling words.

“Who does she think she is telling me I’m too quick to trust people and that I’m too naïve to realize things?” She then balled her hands into her fists, not realizing that her nails were piercing her skin. Charlie then looked over at the time.

8:00

Clearly Charlie would not go to bed soon. So she put on her trench coat and hat and decided to take a walk to blow off steam. But before she left, she put her ear on Vaggie’s door and heard her mumbling something in Spanish. Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes and opened up the front door and slammed it shut.

There’s one thing that Charlie needed, and that was a drink. So she went to Mimzy’s speakeasy to get a drink, for that was the only place that she really knew a bar was. And so after walking for a while she went up to the door and knocked, revealing Niffty.

“Charlie!” The little woman then gave her a hug. “How are you?”

Charlie crossed her arms. “Not good. My friend and I got into a fight and all I want is a drink. May I come in?”

Niffty looked around and nodded, then shut the door. “Yeah usually I would have you say a password but I know you have fun! And hopefully, your night will get better!”

Charlie said goodbye, then went through another door to reveal loud music and bright colors. She looked around and spotted the bar. Once she got there, she plopped down and turned around to observe the place.

“Hello, what would ya like?” Said Husk.

Without turning around, Charlie lifted a finger and said. “One highball please.”

“Wow having a hard night?”

Charlie exhaled and turned around. “Ugh yeah.” She then rolled her eyes. 

The bartender then turned around and lifted his right eyebrow and handed her the drink.

“Charlie? Right?”

Charlie finally observed the bartender and realized it was Husk as she swallowed the liquid and chuckled. “Yup, thanks for the drink, Husk.”

Husk only chuckled. “No problem uh is Alastor with you?” To his surprise, she said no.

“Nope. I just needed a drink and me and my friend got into a fight and I just needed to blow off steam and get a few drinks.”

“Well, getting in fights is never fun, sorry about that.”

“Yeah well keep em coming.” Husk chuckled and poured a drink of his own and the two started chatting. Husk explained how he and Niffty and Al met and how their friends were. Charlie then shared her information on why she moved her in the first place and whatnot. After awhile Charlie was tipsy and it was around 11:00 but she didn't want to leave anytime soon. She was having fun chatting with the bartender. But then something happened.

While chatting to Husk Charlie stopped talking as she felt two hands on her shoulders, she froze and turned around to reveal a man.

“Hey there, beautiful. Wanna dance?” The man asked.

“Ah thank you sir but I will have to decline.” Charlie then turned back around to resume talking. But she felt the man touch her shoulders, causing her to flinch. So she turned around again.

“Please don't touch my shoulders like that, it makes me extremely uncomfortable.”

“But come on baby I just need someone to keep me company…” He then looked at Charlie’s cleavage resulting in Charlie nervously chuckling and covering them.

“Well, go on and find someone else because I’m quite busy. Goodbye Husk.” She then got up and put her coat on and started walking away. But then she felt her shoulders being touched again she tensed up once more. This time Charlie turned around and slapped the guy. “I said don’t touch me and leave me alone. I’m not interested.” The guy only chuckled and started taking off her trench coat. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Husk looked over and realized what the man was trying to do. So he went around the bar and grabbed the man and started scolding him and kicked him out. Charlie only stood there trying to fix her outfit and as she was about to leave she saw a short woman in front of her with her arms crossed. ‘This couldn't be good…’

“Were you touching my boyfriend?” The lady asked.

‘Great.’ Charlie thought. “No, but he was touching me and I would appreciate it if you could control him.”

“Oh, I know you did not just tell me how to treat  _ MY _ boyfriend.”

Charlie only chuckled. She needed to blow off some steam, for she was still angry with Vaggie. 

She then put on a smug smile and leaned down to the woman. “Oh, but I did.” She then chuckled and stood straight up. The lady then screamed and slapped Charlie. Charlie only touched the spot and smiled. This would be fun.

Charlie then pinned her against a wall and punched her, causing her neck to pop. Little did Charlie know this lady was extremely drunk and a loose cannon. The lady yelled. “You bitch!” And punched Charlie, causing her to bleed. 

Charlie wiped the blood on her lip and licked it and laughed. She pounced on the girl again and started punching her over and over and over. Until the girl couldn't move anymore.

As Husk was coming back from kicking the guy out he saw an enormous crowd of people watching something he shoved his way through and saw Charlie on top of a girl punching her. He then went over to Charlie and pulled her off. And putting her in a double arm pin. Charlie started fighting back. To loosen his grip.

“Let me go! This bitch deserves it for being as big as an asshole as her boyfriend.” She then lost control. She stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach and ran back to the girl and punched her again and started hurting her more. Charlie didn't know why she kept on hurting the lady, but she was mad. Husk quickly got up called Alastor on the phone. He knew that he could help at least calm her down.

After Alastor got the call, he got dressed and ran to the speakeasy. Luckily, it wasn't that far. He didn't know what was happening but all he heard from Husk was “You need to come over here and control your girlfriend.” He then hung up. As Alastor got there, Niffty led him to where Charlie was. There he saw her beating up a lady with Husk trying to control the crowd.

He ran toward Charlie and quickly grabbed her wrist and held them behind her back. As he did this, he observed the woman she had blood all over her face and her clothes she got up and laughed.

“Is that… All you got hussy?”

“Oh, I’m not done yet! Husk let me go!” Charlie started squirming more and did the same thing that let her go earlier only this time it didn't work and so she looked down and shot her head up hitting Alastor in the nose causing it to bleed. Causing him to let go. Charlie ran back toward the woman and punched her once more, breaking her jaw than she spit on the lady and laughed. “Now I’m done.”

After wiping his nose Alastor quickly grabbed Charlie again but this time she didn't resist.

“You can let me go now Husk I’m done.” And so Alastor did, but then cleared his throat.

“My dear, you did quite a number on her.” Charlie whipped around and realized it was Alastor who was holding her back. She realized that she made his nose bleed and quickly apologize returning to her old self.

“Oh, I didn't know you were here Al. How are you?” She then smirked and wiped the remaining blood off her face. 

Alastor then led her to a separate room to help clean her up. He got a wet rag and started patting her skin. She had a busted lip and a black eye, but other than that she seemed well.

“So tell me, dear. What happened?”

And so Charlie explained her fight with Vaggie, then the man and his girlfriend. Alastor only laughed. “Well, nice to know that I’m dating someone who knows how to fight.” He cupped her cheek, “And may I say you look beautiful when you're like that.”

“What do you mean?” Charlie was still tipsy, but she still understood what Alastor was saying.

Alastor kissed her forehead. “You know when you lose control and you just want to beat someone and you're angry. I don’t know why, but I love it.” Charlie only chuckled. That was odd, but she didn't mind it.

“Yeah, I kinda lost control… I never get this mad but I just don't know I just needed to blow off steam.”

Alastor then remembered something. “So my dear sorry for pestering you but what did Vaggie stop you from telling me earlier tonight?” He knew it was the perfect time for this because Charlie was drunk and mad at Vaggie.

“Oh, my secret? You sure you want to know? You might…” She started trailing her fingers up his chest. “... Might see me differently,” She said with a low tone.

“Please, my dear, nothing will make me see you differently.” He stared down at her with half-lidded eyes. 

Charlie then backed up and chuckled, “Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Charlie got into a nasty fight and now Alastor knows here secret... Anyways hope y'all liked it!


	17. A Night Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so since it's Charlastor week I haven't been able to work on this chapter well. But here it is! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also little NSFW warning oop- also I'm not a NSFW writer so go easy on me lmao

“Okay… Are you sure you won’t judge me?” She then chuckled.

Alastor laughed in response. “I promise.” He then gave her a smirk. He knew she was drunk. He knew she was angry at Vaggie. He knew this was wrong. But he wanted to know her secret.

"Okay so…" As Charlie began they suddenly got interrupted.

“Charlie, what happened?” Mimzy asked concerned, she knew Charlie didn't get hurt that bad, but she was her friend and she had to double-check. As she walked in, she knew she interrupted something. “Oh, I’m sorry did I-”

Alastor was about to say yes, but Charlie had beaten him to it. “Oh, I’m fine! And no you're all good Mimzy.” Charlie then hiccuped and chuckled. Alastor on the other hand seemed annoyed he kept his smile but rolled his eyes.

Mimzy chuckled. “Well, that’s good! And my oh my who knew you were such a fighter!” She then went up to Alastor and nudged his shoulder. “Right Al?”

“Yes, my dear, it was quite unexpected I’m just as surprised as you! But Mimi dear, sorry to do this. But me and Charlie were talking, and she was about to tell me something.” He looked down at her. 

Mimzy knew that look in his eyes. It was the look that was saying ‘Get out something was about to happen.’ Without hesitation, Mimzy walked out but congratulated Charlie on winning and saying bye to the two.

“So my dear, what were you going to say?” Alastor asked while turning back to look at Charlie. 

Charlie chuckled. “Oh yeah, so anyway promise you won’t see me differently?”

Alastor chuckled and placed a hand on her leg. “Like I said dear, nothing will make me see you differently.” He then lazily trailed his finger up her thigh. “...Nothing.”

Charlie chuckled. “Okay… So one night Harold was about to do something for me and I didn't want it. So I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. And one thing led to the other and whoopie a minor accident happened…” She laughed.

So she killed someone… But it was in self-defense, but that made her more interesting. He could only imagine him and her killing people. Her luring them with her beauty, then him popping out and killing them. They would be an excellent team. But then again Alastor liked to work alone but Charlie would change that if she joined him.

“Al?” She caught him off guard and he whipped his head toward her to await what she would say.

“Yes, dear?” He asked lowly.

“What do you think?” Alastor lifted his right eyebrow.

“About your secret? I don't mind, it's very interesting who knew that someone like you could snap…” He got closer to her. “Finding all this stuff about you, me seeing a different side of you is very attractive…”

“You think so?” She placed both her hands around his shoulder to hold herself below him.

“I know so.” He then kissed her softly yet passionately. Charlie pulled him closer. This boosted Alastor’s confidence. He then laid her on the couch gently while hovering above her, kissing her slowly. Charlie started undoing his bow tie and shirt. Alastor knew where this would lead to and as much as he wanted to have her tonight, he had to leave her wanting more. And so he stood up and chuckled.

Charlie sat up with her elbows propping her up, and she looked annoyed. “Why’d you get up?”

“Ah because it is getting mighty late and as much as I want you now you are drunk and it is not appropriate.” He started buttoning his shirt. Charlie then got up and stopped him.

“Come on…” She said lowly while pulling his hands away from his shirt. As she did, she observed his abdomen. And did this make him hotter. But one thing caught her eye. He had a lot of scars. She then started giving him butterfly kisses on his chest and stomach where his scars were.

Alastor pushed her away gently. And thought for a moment. Maybe if she wanted to… No, he had to stay in control. Yet no one had made him feel this way. In his past relationships, he could resist well, but sweet Charlie made him crazy. And he wanted to give in.

“Charlie you're drunk dear.” He then cupped her cheek.

“I know but you have my consent and…” She pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. “... There's no one I want more than you.”

Alastor again thought. She said yes and was she tempting… But if they were to do it he didn't want to do it here. “If you say so darling if you want to then we must go somewhere else, How about my house?”

Charlie happily nodded and was already feeling a little sober but was still tipsy. So the two left and said goodbye to everyone and started their journey to Alastor’s house. After a while, they got there and there she was about to enter his house for the first time. As they walked through the living room, she got deja vu. This had seemed all too familiar to all the wood carvings, but it didn't faze her.

Right as they entered his bedroom she observed the place. As you walked into your left was his brown dresser with carvings on it, it seemed like flower carvings. As you walked in a little further on your right, you would see his closet/bathroom. Then in the center of the room was at least a king-size bed. But it wasn't any bed, it was a four-poster bed with a red covering on top. With two dressers beside them, his room was pleasant considering that Alastor was a boy.

As Charlie got done, she heard Alastor’s voice. “So are you ready?” He then smirked and gave her a side glance. Charlie nodded.

“I believe that I’m sober enough for this. But I'm still tipsy.” She chuckled.

Alastor was walking closer. “It’s a shame you won’t remember this.”

Charlie laughed. “Well, if it’s as good as you're making it seem then I’m sure I’ll remember it.”

“Well, let’s see…” He then kissed her slowly with his hands around her waist pulling her closer.

Alastor has had a lot of experience considering his past ‘relationships’. He knew what to not do and what they liked. He was always surprised by what his partner would do. It always intrigued him. 

Charlie was wrapping her arms around his neck. And started thinking, and for some reason, her mind went to Vaggie. If she ever found out she would be furious. She then pulled away from Alastor and stared at him. It was worth it. She then crashed her lips into his and he placed her on the bed.

Just like before, she started undoing his shirt. And was he attractive just like that, she craved more and pulled him closer to him. But then he stopped, which annoyed her causing Alastor to chuckle.

He gave a smug smile. “Why my dear do you not like it when I stop?” He then placed his hand on her thigh. Which made Charlie red. She didn't know why she was blushing so easily.

“If I’m being honest, no I don’t.” She chuckled. “Please continue.”

He then moved his hand onto her inner thigh, which made her squirm. He then picked up both his hands and started undoing her dress, leaving her undergarments. Once it was fully off, it dumbfounded him. He had seen the curves of her body with tight clothing, but she was even more beautiful than he started kissing her neck. Charlie started taking off his shirt, only leaving his pants. As he was kissing her neck, she observed his back. He had quite a few scars, and they were big. What were they from? But she didn't mind, there was only one thing she was focused on now. Alastor then moved down to her thighs and started kissing her legs. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? Just feeling his lips on her thighs made her squirm.

She then heard his soft, deep voice. “Charlie dearest since you've had such a hard night let me give you a treat…” Without hesitation, she nodded. At the moment she felt him kiss her thigh right by her womanhood. But then at that moment, she had a dreadful memory of Harold, so she closed her legs. Alastor shot her a confused look. “Nervous?” He smirked.

“No-no, just…”

He then opened her legs himself, unaware of what the darling was thinking about. “I’m afraid it’s a bit too late for that, dear. Now relax, I’m all yours…”

As Alastor was about to start Charlie scurried away from him and went toward the head of the bed. Alastor got confused and annoyed at the same time. “Now my dear, what’s wrong?” He then kissed her chest.

“It’s just- memories of Harold and.. And as much as I want to do this, I just don’t feel comfortable.”

Alastor sighed. “Ah well as fun as it would've been I support your decision to stop, but you owe me one.” He winked. “Shall I walk you home?” Charlie nodded.

“Thanks, Al.”

As the two got to the door Charlie apologized, but Alastor assured her she did nothing wrong. He then kissed her neck then lips. “Goodnight dear, hope you feel good in the morning.” He then chuckled.

“Very funny Al but goodnight thanks for the fun night.” 

The two then said goodbye and Charlie went to her room, upset that they didn't do it. But there would be another time. But it was safe to say she had a magnificent night. As soon as she laid down she fell asleep.

________________________

As Alastor was walking away, it upset him that nothing happened. That Harold fellow was lucky he was dead or he would make his death painful and full of hell, make him die a slow death… As he went inside he sat down on his bed. He scolded himself for not controlling himself, but Charlie did something and he wanted all of her tonight. But there would be another time. But it was safe to say that tonight was very interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Charlie was able to do that to someone. And Alastor my oh my lol. But hoped y'all like it!


	18. A Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not posting on Saturday, because of charlastor week I wasn't able to update this story but here I am! Hope you guys like it and also thanks for all the kudos on my short stories for charlastor week I'm happy you guys liked them. Well let me stop talking here is Ch. 18!

Charlie had woken up to her alarm clock. Right as she woke up she sat straight up and immediately regretted it. Right as she sat up the room was spinning and she had a pounding headache. She put her hand toward her head but then got hit by another pain. Her body was aching. She then felt her lip and just by touching it, she knew it was swelled up. But then she noticed her vision, it was blurry. She then felt her eye immediately she felt pain and removed her hand.

As she was getting dressed she saw bruises all over her body. Now, this raised her curiosity even more. ‘What the hell happened?’ She would have to go back to the club and see. So she continued to get dressed and washed her face trying to not put a lot of pressure on her lip or eye. After that she went to the kitchen to get some food, there in the kitchen cooking was Vaggie. She had to apologize to Vaggie for their fight.

Vaggie noticed Charlie's presence and turned around immediately her smile dropped. Vaggie put down her plate and ran toward Charlie and grabbed her face to which Charlie winced to Vaggie grabbing her face. Vaggie then pulled Charlie down and inspected her face. After awhile Charlie pushed Vaggie’s hands away and said something.

“Hey, Vag for last night I’m sorry…” Charlie then rubbed her arms hoping her friend would accept her apology.

“It’s okay and I’m sorry to but hun what happened to your face?” Vaggie asked in concern and grabbed her face once more.

Charlie smiled and pushed her hands away again. “I don’t really remember what happened last night but I did go out to blow off some steam and the last thing I remember is getting a drink, and can you please not touch my face or body it hurts…”

Vaggie backed away and nervously chuckled. “Yeah sorry, and hopefully you do find out because you're pretty beaten up. Well, I made you some breakfast and we can grab Alastor and go check on Angel.” She then gave Charlie breakfast and sat down to eat with her.

Charlie then had a question. “Why do you want Alastor to come with?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t mind him coming with us but I would think you wouldn't want him to come because of last night.”

Vaggie then sighed. “Yeah I don't, but he knows a lot about medicine and we need him to make sure Angel is okay.”

Charlie then nodded and continued eating. After they were done they locked up the house and went over to Alastor’s. The two then stood on the front step and Charlie knocked. Then the door opened and there appeared Alastor who was just in his pajama pants revealing his abdomen it looked nice he definitely had a flat stomach and many scars. Right as he opened the door he had a flirtatious grin.

Charlie was shocked her face was red and her eyes were wide open and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. But then Vaggie ruined the moment.

Vaggie covered her eyes. “Ugh, Alastor cover-up!”

Alastor only chuckled and turned around and left. Charlie still stood there shocked, and with another question, ‘Why did he open the door like that?’ Alastor would never do that. After awhile Alastor came back to the door with his normal outfit on.

“Sorry dear, I thought it was just Charlie.” He then chuckled.

Vaggie then got angry. “Still you guys have only been dating for a while, what did you expect to do huh?” She crossed her arms and looked up at him with a cold stare. 

Alastor only chuckled. “Nothing dear, and relax it was only my stomach.” Only if she knew what happened.

Vaggie only mumbled and crossed her arms. Allowing Charlie to finally talk.

“Hey so-” She then got interrupted by Alastor placing his hand on her face to which she winced once more.

“Sorry for interrupting you darling but it looks like your lips look better from last night while your eye looks worse.” Alastor then removed his hand. 

“Um anyway, we came over to see if you can come with us to check up on Angel and to see if anything is worse or better.”

“Well lucky for you I can dear, let us be on our way.”

As the trio was walking Charlie’s head was spinning with two thoughts. ‘Did Al know what happened?’ and ‘Was he with her last night?’ So she decided to ask.

“Hey, Al were you with me last night?”

Alastor only looked down and nodded then looked straight again. ‘Why did he just nod?’

“Can you tell me?”

Alastor got down to her ear and whispered. “I’m pretty sure you don't want your little friend to know.”

This only made Charlie grow more curious. Finally, the trio got to the hotel and went up to Angel’s room and Charlie softly knocked. They then heard a soft voice.

“Come in.”

The trio then walked in and Alastor started observing his body, he had quite a bit of bruise and he was still beaten up and was still coughing up blood. Alastor then had to check something.

“Angel I’m going to need you to take off your shirt,” Alastor said

Angel painfully chuckled. “Why? You wanna do something?” He then smirked.

Alastor rolled his eyes. “No, I need to see your ribs.” Angel then took off his shirt, and Alastor started touching his ribs and stopped at his 4th rib. And hummed in curiosity. Alastor then got up.

“Well Angel you're 4th rib is broken, and as much as you don’t want to we need to call a doctor, you have a broken rib, a concussion, and you're very hurt.”

Angel scoffed. “Fine.”

After that, they called 911 and they took Angel to the hospital and told Charlie that they can visit him at 12:00. Luckily it was 11:00 so they wouldn't have to wait long.

And so the trio decided to go to lunch while they waited. After they ordered their food Vaggie went to the restroom.

“So Al what happened last night?” Charlie asked.

“You don’t remember anything?” Alastor asked.

Charlie shook her head.

Alastor chuckled. “Well then aren't you in for a story… Well, you got in a fight darling and won…”

Charlie perked up the last time she got in a fight was with Harold’s sister and she had won that one too. The only time she will ever get into a fight is when she snaps. “Anything else?”

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Vaggie was nowhere. “Yes dear you went to my house and we almost slept together but then you got uncomfortable so I took you home.”

Charlie choked on her food by what he said. But she and Alastor almost did it? And she got in a fight, man what a night, she wished she had remembered it. Alastor then spoke up.

“Also you were extremely flirty last night, and people say that drunk actions are actions that the sober person wants to do… Is there something you want to tell me?” His smile then got bigger.

Charlie then got red. But thankfully Vaggie came in the nick of time.

“Hey what are you guys talking about?” She then started eating her food.

“Ah nothing we were just catching up about what happened last night, I told her she had fallen and gotten hurt pretty bad for she had a lot of drinks,” Alastor said.

“Oh well that explains it, Charlie does get pretty clumsy when she’s drunk.”

Alastor then looked at Charlie dead in the eyes. “Yes, she is.”

After that, they all got done eating and went toward the hospital. As they got there they got to see Angel and they got escorted to his room.

“He might be a little loopy he’s on a lot of medicine right now, because he needs to go into surgery for the internal bleeding.” Said the nurse.

Charlie thanked her and they shut the door behind them. Charlie then sat right by Angel.

“Hey, how you feeling?”

“I feel perfectly fine, I feel like I’m laying on a bunch of clouds it’s fucking amazing!” Angel then laughed. Causing Alastor to laugh.

After a while of talking Alastor remembered something, he had to do… Business to attend to so he said goodbye to everyone but before leaving he whispered to Charlie. “I expect to know what your answer is to my question from lunch tomorrow darling.” He then kissed her on the forehead and left. After a few hours, Angel suddenly said something.

“Hey… Hey, Charlie you… You wanna hear something fuuuunny?”

Charlie then chuckled. “Sure.”

“Ya know the day you guys found me how I had almost OD?”

Vaggie then got closer to Angel and looked at Charlie concerned.

“Yeah…” Charlie said unsurely. Smile dropping.

“I was actually trying to kill myself. Ain't that funny?” He started laughing.

Charlie and Vaggie then exchanged looks. “Yeah, funny…”

“But hey I’m glad I didn't succeed or else I would've never met ya guys and am I glad that I met all of ya. You made me happy again. Thanks.” He laughed. 

Charlie and Vaggie said nothing and only smiled at what he said. Vaggie then spoke up.

“Were glad we met you to Angel.”

The day they found Angel he was trying to kill himself it wasn't an accident, it was on purpose he was trying to leave this world, but they had found him just in time if they didn't find him he would've… Charlie started crying by the thought but quickly wiped her tears. 

For now she rather not think about that.

_____________________

As Alastor bid his goodbye he started walking toward Rosie’s house scolding himself that he had almost forgotten the event that was going to happen tonight.

As he walked into Rosie’s house there he saw Mimzy, Niffty, and Husk alongside Rosie. He then smiled.

For it was hunting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it. And poor angel :'(. Also is there something Charlie wants from Alastor when she sober that her drunk self did? Also, what is hunting day? All shall be revealed soon...


	19. Hunting Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> It proves of how twisted Alastor, Rosie and Mimzy are lol.

Ah yes, hunting day. It was the one day where Alastor and his friends went hunting altogether. Exactly at 7:00 on September 22nd every year. But it’s not hunting for animals this version was much much different… Rosie was rich so she was the one who hosted all of this and the winner would get a special weapon. This year it was a Sharps Model 1874 Creedmoor gun. It was $12,000 but Rosie had known people and so getting the gun was very easy. Last year it was a $3,000 knife and sadly Mimzy had won for she got the most kills.

But Alastor was determined to win this year, but first last year's winner had to choose the place, weapon of choice, and the prey.

“Ah, ladies and Husker are you excited for this year?” Asked Alastor rubbing his hands together.

Rosie chuckled. “Yes we are, we are just waiting for you! Since Mimzy won last year she gets to choose everything.”

Alastor rolled his eyes. The only reason why Mimzy won was because they were using bow and arrows and as a child Mimzy had taken classes it was quite unfortunate. But what Mimizy had to do was put her hand inside three vases and choose a paper.

“Okay Mimzy dear, whenever you're ready,” Rosie said.

Mimzy then walked over to the first vase to choose the place. There are 4 choices which were the woods, Rosie’s huge house, the whole city, or in a crowded place. As Mimzy was digging her hand around she finally pulled out the paper and opened it.

“Ugh congrats Al, it’s the woods,” Mimzy said she then crossed her arms while Alastor’s smile got wider.

“Okay, next one,” Mimzy said. She then put her hand in the vase for the weapon of choice. There are 5 choices which were knives, bow and arrow, free, none, and guns. Mimzy finally pulled out a paper and smirked.

“Okay, weapons are knives! Okay, last one…”

In the last vase, it was the prey, this is what made their hunting different, instead of animals they used humans. There are 3 choices which were adult male, adult female, or both. As Mimzy finally pulled out the paper she squealed.

“Looks like we're having a fun night guys, we're doing both!”

Everybody exclaimed it was indeed going to be a fun year. Before they started Rosie as always would explain the rules.

“Okay, as you all know the person who gets the most kills wins. You must only use the weapon you are given, you must stay in the area that is chosen. Since this year is both gender’s you may gain their trust, seduce them, or anything to kill them. As always Niffty and Husk will keep track and what not while the rest of us will be the hunters. The game ends when everyone is dead and as always if somehow one of them escapes we were never here, we don’t know what’s happening. Got it? The game will start at 7, now let’s go drug the victims and release them in the woods shall we?” Rosie said with a sinister grin.

As the 5 of them walked upstairs there revealed 10 people all in a room.

“So Rosie, where did you get these people?” Asked Alastor.

Rosie only smiled and winked. “I have my ways, now Mimi as last year's winner would you like to do the honor?”

Mimzy chuckled. “Don’t mind if I do.” 

She then walked over to the glass that was showing them the people, right next to it was a lever which would release a drug to make them fall asleep and forget about being here. Mimzy pulled the lever and one by one they all started dropping like flies. After awhile Rosie snapped her fingers which meant it was safe for Niffty and Husk to go collect the bodies and place them in the designated area.

As they left, it was just Rosie, Mimzy, and Alastor.

“Okay now, shall we get our weapons?” Asked Rosie, Which Alastor and Mimzy nodded. 

Alastor had gotten an old fashioned hunting knife, he liked how it was small and easy to carry. Mimzy had gotten a dagger, and Rosie had gotten a Fillet knife. They then looked over at the time, 6:30 it was almost time for their annual hunt.

And so the trio got into their hunting clothes and made their way to the woods where Husk and Niffty were.

“Okay we placed them in the middle of the forest and we will be surrounding the outside with Rosie’s butlers to make sure none escape, Alastor you're place to hide your bodies is your house since it’s right by the woods, Mimzy it’s to the south, and Rosie it’s to the east ya got it?”

The trio nodded. Husk then looked at his watch. “Okay, it’s almost 7 once you hear that horn it’s go time.”

Right as they were waiting they heard the faintest horn. That meant that one of the victims was awake and had pressed it. It was go time. The trio then walked in separate directions to start their sick and twisted game.

Allow me to explain a little more. Every year Rosie would find people on sale and buy them. She would take them to her house in her chamber-like room and have them wait, she would then get the players and have the winner from last year choose the place, weapon, and prey. Then when they were ready they would drug the victims causing them to pass out and forget everything leading up to this moment and Husk and Niffty would put them in the woods Husk would then leave an air horn with a sign saying “Sound the airhorn.” Then after doing that they would find a flashlight with another sign saying. “You are now being hunted, you will have to hide, team up, or fight back. May the odds be in your favor.” Then the players would find the victims and place their dead bodies in the designated area and when everybody is dead the winner would be determined by how many people they killed. Now let’s begin.

Rosie went to the left while Mimzy went to the right while Alastor decided to go straight. Alastor was determined not to lose this year he would do whatever it takes to win. After walking for a while Alastor heard a noise. So he stopped.

Now it was time for his plan. He smiled and put his knife in his pocket and put his hands around his mouth. “Hello? Is anyone there?” He heard another rustle. “Please, I need help.” He then pulled out his knife and slashed his hand causing it to bleed. Then a girl came out behind a tree.

“What do you need help with?” She asked slowly.

“My hand… It’s cut one of the hunters got me…”

“Oh you poor thing, it upsetting how sick people are here let me lead you to our group and we’ll see what we can do.” Alastor nodded and followed her. She was leading him right toward the group.

“So how many are there?” Alastor asked.

“4 including me most of us ran off in different directions, did you get a good look at the hunter?”

Alastor shook his head, he then looked around this part of the woods was familiar, they were right by his house now Alastor had believed that this year was truly his year to win. Finally, as they arrived they heard a scream and they all turned around.

“Poor thing… Anyways um here is our little group hopefully we’ll survive.” The girl said to which the group members nodded. Alastor then chuckled. To which, they all looked at him.

“Why are you laughing at a time like this?” Asked the girl that led him there.

Alastor started laughing harder and pulled out his knife. “Because it’s funny how you think you're going to survive…” 

He then attacked them one of them had almost gotten away but Alastor had gotten all 4 of them. He then licked his lips for he had gotten blood on his face. Perfect 4 people down 6 more to go… After his trip of putting the bodies in their places, he then walked back in the woods. He then heard another scream 5 people down the game was halfway done.

Alastor then saw a flashlight in the distance and quietly ran toward the light, there was a young man walking around. Alastor then got behind the man and messed with him, making noises, laughing and slashing him with every opportunity he got until finally, the man saw Alastor, he then pointed the light at Alastor to get a better look. By the light Alastor looked at his clothes and hands they were covered in blood, his smile got wider even though he liked being cleaned he liked it when he was covered in beautiful crimson blood, he then looked at his knife and hand which were covered in blood.

Alastor chuckled. “Now aren't you a smart lad, giving the hunters the exact location of where you are.” Alastor started walking closer while the man started talking.

“Please don't hurt me I have a family, please!” The man started begging even more.

“Haha sorry but I have to do what I have to do.” Alastor then killed the man meaning there was 6 down and 4 to go. As Alastor was looking around for another victim he heard 3 screams meaning there was one person left. As he was looking around he heard someone yelling for help so he ran toward the source and found a woman. He pointed the flashlight at her and froze.

She looked just like his dear Charlie. Right as the girl saw him she started running, Alastor then grabbed her arm and looked in her eyes. This girl looked just like Charlie. It was strange… Her skin tone, her cheeks, her hair, and even her eyes.

“Charlie?” Alastor asked.

The girl started to squirm. “No no no please let me go!”

Alastor then asked a question. “What is your name?” He asked sternly.

“It’s Quinn, why do you wanna know?” She was now out of Alastor’s grip standing in one spot.

Alastor cocked his right eyebrow. “Because you look exactly like my girlfriend.”

“How could you get a girlfriend? You are sick and twisted!” She then tried to run again but Alastor had caught her once more and looked at her in the eyes.

“Because anything is possible if you lie…” He then stabbed the girl. While Alastor was dragging the girl to his house to await Husk, as he brought the bodies inside his house he counted them. He had 6 of them! He had almost beaten his old record which was 8. Alastor enjoyed these events for it was a time for him and his friends to release all of their chaotic energy all at once and was it exciting. As Alastor was waiting he decided to clean himself up and change his clothes and clean the knife. As he was doing that he also wrapped up his hand, even though he had cut it he loved the pain it truly was odd.

After awhile Husk finally knocked on the door, showing a trunk to go back to Rosie’s house. As they arrived they counted up all the bodies. Alastor had gotten 6 Rosie had gotten 3 and Mimzy had only gotten one. Alastor had won!

“Ugh, no fair! You only won because it’s the woods and I hate the outdoors.” Mimzy remarked.

“Well my dear, maybe you should get used to it.” Alastor then laughed and chuckled.

After checking everything Alastor had gotten the prize.

“Congratulations Alastor you sick fuck.” Said Husk while hitting his shoulder.

“Yes, congratulations Alastor!” Said everyone else.

“Thank you everyone and thank you Rosie for hosting this wonderful event!” He then made his way with his prize.

But then as he was coming toward his house he froze. Someone was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow y'all are actually sick... and that girl looked just like Charlie and that got Alastor all shook up maybe it proves something... And Alastor who is at your house?


	20. A New Co-Host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> And you guys get to see who is the new host and a little surprise at the end...

As he was walking back he stopped. There was someone in front of his house.

He then chuckled and pulled out his knife another kill couldn't hurt. And so right as he was about to approach the figure he heard it speak.

“Alastor? Are you in there? I need to talk to you.” The figure then knocked again. 

It was Charlie. What was she doing here so late? So he went to his back door and entered his house to answer the door.

“My dear, what are you doing here so late?” Asked Alastor.

“Well I needed to ta- Wait, is your hand okay?” Charlie asked.

Alastor then looked at his hand and the blood was soaking through the bandages.

“Ah Yes it’s fine just had a little cooking accident! Anyways, what did you want to talk about darling?” Alastor then smiled.

“So I want-” Alastor then interrupted Charlie.

“I’m sorry dear but come inside it’s getting chilly.” He then led her into his house in the living room.

“Okay, darling, what do you need to talk about that is so important at 10:00 p.m.?” Alastor then sat on the couch next to her and chuckled.

Charlie nervously chuckled. “I want to talk about last night… About how we almost had sex…”

Alastor was shocked. Why did she want to talk about this exact thing? “Okay, darling wha-what about?” He was nervous Charlie could tell because his speech was kinda messed up.

“Don't be nervous, it's okay. I just need to ask some questions.” She then warmly smiled.

Alastor’s usual grin got back to normal. “Phew okay dear ask away!” He then sat back.

“Okay, um what did I do? Like leading up to the event?” She asked shyly.

“Well, you were extremely flirty and you started to undo my shirt and gave me a compliment.” His grin then got wider while Charlie blushed out of embarrassment. “...Then we started kissing and I said that we shouldn't do this if you were drunk but you argued with me and so we went there. And as we were about to get started you got scared so I took you home.”

“Okay thank you, I just wanted to know what happened. And sorry for getting scared…”

“No need to apologize dear, something happened, and if you don't want to do a certain thing I won't force you.” He then kissed her hand. “Anything else?”

“Um yeah, so you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to… But why do you have so many scars?”

Alastor blew out a breath and looked to the side his smile going down a little. “Let’s just say that I had a rough child/teenagerhood. But yeah I hate to admit it but those are the one thing that I don't really like about myself but I don't mind them.”

“Okay, and I’m sorry Al… Are they just on your stomach or..?”

Alastor chuckled. “No, they're basically everywhere.”

Charlie thought for a second. Wow even though she had known Alastor for quite some time she was still learning more and more about him it was very interesting.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry Al!”

Alastor then smirked. “Why do you want to know where they are?”

Charlie got red. “I’m just curious, that's all…” She then looked away.

“Would you like to see them?” Alastor then stood up.

Charlie immediately looked his way again. She wanted to see them for two reasons. 1. They were interesting scars and 2. He looked very good without a shirt.

“Sure,” Charlie said as calmly as she could. 

After she said that Alastor chuckled and unbuttoned his shirt and showed her all the scars. Some were big, some were small. After observing his stomach he turned around and there was even more on his back. He then put on his shirt and lifted up his pant leg and lo and behold there were tinier ones. What did he go through? After sitting back down Charlie said something.

“Wow, you weren't kidding, their bad and big. Again I’m sorry Al…”

“It’s quite alright. Heck even though I don't like them there is part of the reason why I’m like myself today!”

“How so?” Charlie asked while tilting her head.

Alastor chuckled. “Ah, how I’m able to handle pain well.” He then thought ‘and other reasons.’

Charlie chuckled nervously. “Well, I didn't come over just to talk about scars and what not I also came to update you on Angel.”

After that Charlie informed Alastor about what Angel had said and how his condition was. After that, it was getting late and Alastor walked Charlie home then hugged goodbye and went their separate ways. After Alastor had gotten home he crashed on his bed. He had a good day.

8:00

Alastor woke up to his alarm clock ringing. It was time to get dressed for work!

As he walked into the radio station he was greeted by his boss.

“Hey hey, my favorite star I got some news for ya!” His boss said with a drag of his cigarette and wrapping his arm around Alastor to which he flinched.

“Why hello Mr. Brown what do ya got?” Alastor said while bending down to his bosses level because of the weight of his arm.

“So I got you a co-host and before you say anything I know you like to work alone but this guy is as lively as you!”

Alastor’s grin flattened a little. He really didn't like the company of others… But he didn't want to disappoint his boss. “Sounds fantastic!”

“Great! Let’s go meet him!” 

His boss then led him to his room to where Alastor saw a man about his height. He had black slicked-back hair, He had bright green eyes, very slender, with a black suit with gray stripes and a big red bow tie. Alastor had walked up to him and outstretched his hand with a smile. The man had reached out his hand matching Alastor’s smile.

“Hello, my good man my name is Alastor, you?”

The man's smile got wider. “Vicent, but please call me Vox.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot Vox is now a co-host with Alastor that's crazy bro. Lol well hoped you guys liked it!


	21. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Vox.” Alastor then stepped back to allow his boss to talk.

“See you guys even smile the same! And you're both tall as hell! I’m sure it'll go well!” His boss said.

“Um, Mr. Brown if you don’t mind me asking. Why did you hire this fellow?” Alastor asked while raising his eyebrow.

His boss then got serious. “Alastor, are you questioning my choices as a boss?”

Alastor then brought his hands up and started explaining. “No no no I’m just cur-.”

His boss then interrupted again. “I’m kidding! Don’t take things so seriously!” He then took a drag of his cigarette. “Anyways, I hired him because he’s just like you, and you're always cooped up in there all by yourself and why not have  _ TWO _ Alastors haha that’s why I hired him. Is that all?”

Alastor chuckled. “Yes sir, have a good day!”

“You to Alastor.” His boss then walked to his office. Alastor then looked at his closed-door wondering what his new co-host would be like. And so he walked in.

“So Vinc-”

The man interrupted Alastor. “Please, Vox.”

Alastor smiled. “Right. Anyways, have you ever worked as a radio host before?”

The man nodded. “Yes, I have so you don't have to worry!”

Alastor chuckled. Good, he didn't have to waste his time. But now it was time to start the show. So Alastor set everything up and they both put on their headphones and waited for the button to shine green.

“Okay just let me tell the news and I’ll introduce you and ask some questions. Okay?”

The man nodded once more as the light shone green.

“Hello, New Orleans! It’s your favorite radio host coming in with the latest updates! Today is the usual. A high of 81 degrees and a low of 63 so if you wanna hang out outside today is the perfect day to do so! Sadly prohibition is still a thing so no drinking folks or else! And Halloween is coming so be prepared! Other news: the stock market is slowly falling apart, hopefully, nothing bad will happen! With that all done I will like to introduce my new co-host Vox!”

“Thanks for the introduction Alastor….” Vox then kept on talking while Alastor listened. His boss was right, he was very similar to him, they both had very interesting voices. But Alastor didn't like this he didn't really want to share the “spotlight” with someone else but he assumed it could never hurt.

“Alastor? Alastor?” Vox started waving his hand in front of him. “Looks like someone was daydreaming!” Alastor then regained his state of mind and chuckled.

“My bad folks anyways I assume you want to know more about Vox so how about we ask him some questions shall we? If you want to call the station to ask, go ahead, we'll be taking calls!”

After Alastor said that the dashboard starting flashing colors and Alastor choose caller #1.

“Caller number one you’re on the air! What would you like to ask Vox?”

A young girl then answered. “Hello and before I ask my question may I just say your guy’s voices are amazing! Anyways, is Vox your real name?”

Vox chuckled. “No ma'am it is Vicent but it’s too proper for me so I like Vox.”

The young lady then said goodbye and Alastor picked up the next caller.

“Caller number two you’re on the air!”

Another girl then answered. “Hello there! Vox where are you from?”

“Why I am from here, yes I know, surprising!” The woman then laughed and hung up.

Alastor then answered the next call. “Caller number three you’re on the air!”

A male then started talking. “Um hi but Vox are you planning on taking the spotlight from Alastor our beloved radio host?”

Alastor and Vox then shared a nervous look. And Vox answered unsurely. “Well, my good man I plan to do nothing of the sort. I am merely here just to learn from the greatest host in all New Orleans.”

The man then signed. “Um, I was hoping for something a little more juicy but okay.” The man then hung up. 

After that Vox got many more calls and Alastor had learned a lot about him like what he was scared of, how old he is, and what his dream career is. It was interesting then they took their last call.

“Caller you're just in luck because you're our last one for the day. What would you like to say?” Alastor asked.

“Hi! This is actually a question for Alastor. That Charlie girl you were talking about is she ever going to come on air to talk more about her hotel?”

Alastor thought for a moment. “Possibly, only if she wants to I’ll update you as soon as I know! Anything else?”

“Yes, are you guys friends or more..?”

Alastor chuckled. “Well dear I’m afraid that’s private information. Is that all?”

The girl signed. “Bummer but no that’s all goodnight!”

After that Alastor started talking. “Well, that’s all for today! Thanks for tuning in folks and fret not I shall return have a good night and remember stay safe!” The light then shone red signaling that the two were off the air.

As the two were going out of the station Vox stopped Alastor. “Hey, so thanks for letting me hang with you. I appreciate it!”

Alastor’s smiled got wider. “No problem my good man it was nice meeting you until we meet again goodbye!” The two then waved and made their separate ways. 

As Alastor was walking away he was thinking. Maybe Vox wasn't all that bad, he didn't interrupt him and spoke when no one else was and was quiet it seemed good. Then that question popped in his head again. ‘That Charlie girl you were talking about is she ever going to come on air to talk more about her hotel?’ Maybe he should bring Charlie on the show. He had been getting some letters asking for her he would have to ask her. Then the other question arises. ‘are you guys friends or more..?’ It was a straightforward answer. They were dating. But did Charlie want everyone to know? Or did she want it private? He would have to ask.

So walking upon his street he went to Charlie's house and knocked. Charlie then opened up the door with a small smile. Alastor noticed something wrong.

“My dear are you okay?” He asked with concern.

Charlie shyly nodded still hiding behind the door.

“Okay… Well, I just wanted to say that one of my listeners wants you on the show to talk about the hotel if you ever want to go on just check up on me and you’ll be on in a jiffy!”

Charlie only smiled. “Thank you, Al.” 

Alastor then smiled softly and started walking away with Charlie slowly shutting the door. But right as the door almost shut Alastor put his foot in between the door and wall to stop it from shutting.

“My dear I need to know what’s wrong.”

Charlie then looked up. “I’m fin--” She then stopped and sniffled. “I’m fine trust me I’ll manage.” She then looked behind her and looked back at Alastor. Her voice started cracking. “Look it’s late I have to go. Goodnight Al.” She then shut the door leaving Alastor in shock. What just happened? As he was walking away he heard her voice.

“Wait, Al!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! And what do you think about Vox being a co-host and it Charlie okay?


	22. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> And be prepared to mad at a certain character.

After Charlie got back from talking to Alastor she laid in bed. Thinking about stuff. She and Alastor were actually dating. She remembers the first day they met, she never expected that this was going to be the way things were. It had been 3 months since they'd known each other and it was September winter coming very soon. And she finally had a hotel. It was safe to say that the roaring twenties was a good decade for it was 1929 hopefully the thirties were even better!

As she was about to drift off to sleep Vaggie woke her up.

“Where were you?” She demanded.

“Ugh, can we talk about it tomorrow I’m tired Vag.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. But if we do you have to tell me what’s so secretive about you and Alastor that you guys were whispering about.”

Charlie being half-asleep agreed. Little did she know it was a mistake.

After Charlie woke up, she and Vaggie did everything like any other day like it was normal. Asking for new patrons, checking up on Angel, and what not then the evening came and they were eating at the house.

“So Charlie what is it with you and Alastor?” Charlie stopped mid-chew she had forgotten about their deal and signed.

She swallowed her food. “So I was talking to Alastor about what we were doing that night and I saw some of his scars and he had a lot.”

“How much?” She then poked her food.

“All over his body, legs, arms, torso, and back, it’s pretty bad.” She took another bite.

“Did he tell you how he got them?” He asked with a bored tone.

“No sadly.” She then took a sip.

“Does he trust you?” She then looked up and stared at her.

Charlie coughed on her water. “What?” Her eyes got wide. What did she just say?

“Does he trust you?” She asked while waving her fork.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, he wouldn't tell you so...” She waved her fork more and looked to the side.

“Well he does and maybe he isn't comfortable with telling me yet.” She then leaned forward putting her fork down.

“Okay now, what were you guys whispering about the night you got in a fight,” Vaggie said while looking back at Charlie.

Charlie gulped. “Promise to not get mad?” She asked unsurely.

“I’ll try not to.” She said in a bored tone.

“Okay… Well, we almost… slept together.” She said quietly.

“What?” Vaggie asked.

“We almost slept together…” Charlie said quietly.

“What? Speak up, Charlie.” This time her tone was getting louder.

“WE ALMOST SLEPT TOGETHER!” Charlie finally yelled.

“You what?!” Vaggie then stood up slamming her hands on the table.

“See now you're mad see this is why I didn't want to tell you.” Charlie then crossed her arms and slouched.

“Charlie are you serious?” Vaggie rubbed her temples.

“Yes…” She looked to the side.

“Did you stop him?” She asked in an angry tone.

“Yes, I got scared because of flashbacks.”

“Wait, so did he force himself on top of you causing those flashbacks?” Vaggie said with more anger.

“No no--” Charlie then got up and started waving her hands and shaking her head.

“I can't believe it I was starting to trust him again.” Vaggie started pacing around.

“No Vaggie he didn't do anything!” Charlie said with fist by her side.

“How do I know you're telling the truth?” Vaggie said with her arms crossed.

“I don't know how to prove I’m telling the truth, but please you gotta believe me. I was drunk and he even tried to stop me but I talked him into it but then I got scared because the last time I slept with someone it was forced and I just got scared and…” She said the last part quietly. This time her fist was getting tighter. All she wanted to do was hit something.

Vaggie exhaled. “Break up with him.”

“What?” Charlie lost her train of thought and looked up.

“I want you to break up with him.” She cocked her hip.

“What no!” She threw her arms out.

“Charlie I want you to break up with him! If he’s bringing back flashbacks from Harold then somethings wrong!”

“No Vaggie I’m not going to do that! I really like him!” Charlie started to tear up in frustration and sadness. ‘Why was she getting sad over this?’

“Fine. If you won’t I will.” Vaggie then started getting up and started walking toward the front door. Charlie stood up and grabbed her arm.

“No Vaggie, please! Please Vaggie don’t do this. It was an accident, it'll never happen again I swear!” She started pulling Vaggie away from the door. ‘Why was she getting sad over this?’

Vaggie ripped her arm away. “Well Charlie he’s creepy, sketchy, and he brought back flashbacks! I’m doing this.” She started walking again.

Charlie grabbed her arm again. “No Vaggie!” She then grabbed her wrist and started pulling on her, Vaggie pulling back.

Vaggie tried to get off her grip. “Charlie get off!”

“No, I won’t let you do this!” Charlie pulled harder. And started crying more. ‘Why was she getting sadder?’

“Charlie let go!” She started pulling harder.

“ **NO!** ” Tears were going everywhere. ‘What was happening?’

“Why are you trying so hard to stop me?!” She finally got off of Charlie’s grip.

“Because  **I LOVE HIM!** ” The two then froze. And Charlie covered her mouth and Vaggie looked back and shut the front door.

“You love him?” Vaggie stared at Charlie in disbelief.

Charlie started crying even harder, her voice cracking. “No, I wasn't thinking… It just came out.”

Vaggie walked closer. “You do love him. You loved that creepy asshole?”

“Don’t say that about him! Why don’t you like him please just get over it!” Charlie's throat started hurting, she was trying to hold back tears.

“No, I won't get over it! It'll always stay with me Charlie no matter what. But I want you to end things with him and that’s final. He probably doesn't like you! He is probably just using you! Have you noticed how he’s only taken you out on one date?! How he’s hiding things from you? Have you noticed that Charlie?” She asked with her arms crossed.

“Vagg- '' Charlie started thinking. She has a point. Maybe he is using her and she was stupid enough to fall for him...

“Not another word,” Vaggie said sternly. She didn't like being rude to Charlie but she had a bad feeling about him.

Then there was a knock. Charlie looked at it and wiped her face. She opened up the door to see who it was. It was Alastor. She looked up at him and softly smiled.

“My dear are you okay?” He asked with concern.

Charlie shyly nodded, still hiding behind the door. She wanted to tell him what happened but she didn't want to cry in front of him. He asked her if she was ok. See he does care about you. Vaggie was wrong, you can trust him...

“Okay… Well, I just wanted to say that one of my listeners wants you on the show to talk about the hotel if you ever want to go on just check up on me and you’ll be on in a jiffy!” He said with a smile.

Charlie only smiled. She was happy about someone asking about the hotel but she could only say one thing. “Thank you, Al.” 

Alastor then smiled softly and started walking away with Charlie slowly shutting the door. But right as the door almost shut Alastor put his foot in between the door and wall to stop it from shutting.

“My dear I need to know what’s wrong.” Charlie smiled. But Vaggie’s voice came into her head, he didn't care about her, he did keep secrets from her...

Charlie then looked up. “I’m fi--” She then stopped and sniffled. “I’m fine, trust me I’ll manage.” She then looked behind her and looked back at Alastor. Vaggie was staring daggers at her telling Charlie with her eyes to break up with him. Her voice started cracking. “Look it’s late I have to go. Goodnight Al.” She then watched him walk away, as much as she didn’t want to say it she had to it was now or never. So she opened the door.

“Wait, Al!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes... That was a nasty fight and Charlie do you actually love Alastor? And will Charlie actually go through with it?


	23. The Break-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> And prepared to feel some emotions. This chapter is long and has some interesting things...

“Wait, Al!”

Charlie then saw as he turned around sharply and started walking toward her. She looked behind her to see Vaggie staring at her tapping her foot. She didn't know why she was listening to her. She really liked Alastor. He was never rude, he didn't hurt her, he was perfect. But her best friend was telling her to break up with him and for some reason, she was listening to her. As she was watching Alastor walk toward her, she got mentally prepared for what was going to happen. As he got on her steps she shut the door behind her and gulped.

“Yes, my dear?” Alastor asked while grabbing her hands.

“Don’t- Please don’t say that…” Charlie could feel the tears appearing as she pulled her hands away.

“What is the matter?” He then stepped back and observed her. She was in pain. She was sad he could tell by listening to her voice, it cracking and trying not to sound in pain.

“Al I like you a lot. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me… And as much as it tears my heart we need to break up.” Charlie watched as Alastor’s smile almost disappeared.

Hearing her say that it felt like a bullet had pierced him in the heart. He was shocked, they were doing fine but now she was ending things with him. He expected them to be together for a while. But now here he was in front of her breaking up with him. Hearing her voice crack hearing pain in her voice wondering what happened?

“Dar-Charlie what happened?” He asked while grabbing her hands again.

“I just want to break up.” That was a lie she didn't want to do because she was being forced to.

“Charlie I know that’s a lie.” Hearing him say her name was strange he would always say doll, darling, or dear.

“Well, it’s not.” She looked him in the eyes and she could see the pain.

“No, it’s something about me. I know it is. Please tell me I want to fix this. I want to fix us.” He had cared about her more than anything.

“No Alastor, it's nothing about you, it's me.” Her voice started to crack more.

“No, I know it’s about me. Nothing is your fault… But please just tell me I… I don’t want to lose you. Please.” He didn't like to beg but he didn't want to lose the one person he actually liked romantically he knew he could never find someone like her.

“Alastor stop it. We're done. It’s over.” She turned around to walk inside. Only for him to grab her arm.

“No, I won’t take that as an answer just tell me what’s wrong.” He looked at her with pained eyes.

“Nothing is wrong!” She could feel herself slowly losing control, her eyes were watery, her throat was hurting because she was talking while trying not to cry.

“Then why are you doing this?” He let go of her arm while bending down to make eye contact wth her grabbing her hands once more. 

“ **I DON’T KNOW!** ” She finally slipped, she was upset, she didn't know what she was doing. Finally, all the tears that were trapped were let loose.

There was silence. She had never yelled at him. She covered her mouth while Alastor stood up fully. He really wouldn't take that for an answer. She had to make up a lie or tell the truth. She could either say Vaggie is making her do that. Or she could lie and say she doesn't have feelings anymore... If she said Vaggie she didn't know what Alastor would do. There was only one answer.

“Then Charlie tell me why you're doing this and don't lie to me.”

“I lost feelings for you.” her tears started streaming down her face quickly.

Alastor only looked at her, no facial expression, just a pained look. How did she lose feeling? Just days ago they were kissing about to make love to each other. But now they were breaking up. He was upset he cared about her he didn't want this to be true. He just wanted it to be one, sick, twisted joke.

Alastor cleared his throat. “Okay, thank you for telling the truth and being straight forward.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No it’s fine, you had a problem and you fixed it. I just have one request.”

“Yes?” Deep down Charlie wanted him to say “Stay with me.” But she knew he wouldn't say that she had hurt him.

“Can I kiss you one last time?”

“What?”

“One thing that I’m going to miss is you, and part of you are your kind comments, kind nature, and surprises. You've seen sides of myself that no one else has seen Charlie, you're the one person I actually cared about. And how someone like you could ever be with someone like me So please before you leave me can I just have one last kiss?”

Charlie started crying even more and nodded. As she did that he grabbed her face and kissed her softly while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Embracing the last kiss that they’ll have. Then sadly they pulled away looking into each other's eyes. As much as Charlie wanted to say sorry it was all a mistake she just said goodbye and left Alastor in the dark standing there alone.

As she got back inside she shut the door quietly and locked it with tears still going down her face.

“Did you do it?” Vaggie asked.

Charlie only nodded.

“Look I know you didn't want to do it but it’s the right thing to do.”

Charlie only glared at her. “What do you mean ‘the right thing to do’?”

Vaggie walked toward her and rested her hands on her shoulder. “He brought back flashbacks, kept secrets from you, and probably didn't even care about you. You broke up with him before you guys were too serious and he could break your heart even more.”

Charlie stared at her in disbelief. How could she not understand that the only reason why she had flashbacks was that she had never slept with anyone else and Harold would abuse her for it? Why wouldn't she understand? Is she stupid? She bawled her hands into a fist, not realizing that her hand was starting to bleed because of her nails.

“You're awful. What kind of friend makes their friend break up with someone they love? What kind of friend doesn't understand the only reason why she had flashbacks is that she has only slept with one person their whole life? And what kind of person doesn't realize that they're making their best friend upset? Making her sad and miserable?” Charlie had finally snapped with Vaggie. For years she had made Charlie miserable. It was time to end that.

“Charlie I’m just trying to protect you.” She got closer to Charlie.

“Well, you have a funny fucking way of showing it!” Charlie pushed her away. “I’m done with you I’m going to spend the night at the hospital with Angel I just can’t look at you right now you disgust me! Tomorrow I’m going over to Alastor’s and apologizing because I have an unbelievable toxic friend that forces me to do things!”

“Wait Charlie please don’t go. I'm sorry.” She grabbed her arm.

Charlie whipped around to reveal Vaggie with tears. When Vaggie cried it was serious, she was actually upset. 

But right as Vaggie saw Charlie’s eyes she could have sworn she saw red in them.

“Vaggie if you don’t let go of me I’m going to do something that I’ll regret.” Right as Charlie said that Vaggie let go and watched Charlie walk away.

__________________

As Charlie left Alastor he stood there processing what had just happened. Charlie had just broken up with him. Out of all his past relationships, he had never cared once for the other, them only giving him pleasure, him only using them. But he cared about Charlie too much. As he was about to walk away he heard yelling. Charlie and Vaggie were fighting; that was odd; that was their second fight this week. But Alastor paid no attention to it and walked back home.

He was mad at himself for not stopping her, becoming broken down by her, being hurt, actually caring about someone else letting someone else hurt him. Now that she was gone he was going to be back to his unusual, emotionless, stone-cold self. At least they kissed one last time. But he was angry out of sadness right as he entered his house he slammed the door and sat on the couch running his hands through his hair breathing hard.

He then looked up and stared in his kitchen. He got up and stared at his knife set. He then grabbed his hunting knife and held it in his hand. He knew exactly what to do to calm down and get his shit together. He wanted to give someone else his pain; he hated his feelings. All he wanted to do was hurt someone.

__________________

As Charlie walked out the door she looked over at Alastor’s house wondering what she’ll say to him in the morning and made her way to the hospital.

As she got there she got approached by a nurse.

“Hello ma’am I’m sorry but visiting hours are over and direct family can visit.”

She had enough tonight. “Well, I’m the sister of Anthony Accettuto.” Luckily she knew his last name by looking at his clipboard at the end of his bed when she and Vaggie visited him.

The nurse walked over to the desk and picked up a folder. “Hmm, name?”

“Molly Accetturo.”

The nurse then pressed a button. “Okay, he’s in room 400.”

“Thank you.” Charlie then walked off to go to the room. Charlie normally didn't lie but she was angry and had enough of everyone.

As Charlie knocked she walked in. “Hey Angel, how are you doing?” She then sat down and scooted the chair closer to him.

“Hey, Charlie I’m doing much better.” He then sat up all the way. “I haven't been coughing a lot. And the surgery was a success and my concussions are gone. I'm just waiting to be discharged. Also, how’d you get in here? It’s past visiting hours.”

“Oh, I lied and said I was Molly…” She then chuckled.

“Charlie you naughty girl!” He started laughing while Charlie scoffed and playfully hit his arm. “Also where is Vags?”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “I’m mad at her. We got in a fight and I realized how toxic she was. You’ve missed a lot.”

“Yikes care to explain?”

Charlie chuckled and explained their fight when she went to the bar and their most recent fight with her breaking up with Alastor.

“Wait so you're telling me that she forced you to break up with smiles?”

Charlie nodded. “Yeah and stupidly I did. But tomorrow morning I’m going to his house to apologize and see if we can fix things. And Angel I think I might… Love him…”

“Wow wow wow there Charlie are you sure?”

“Yeah he’s the only thing I really care about, I can't get him off my mind when I see him it feels like I’m meeting him all over again. And when he kisses me or touches me I feel like I’m floating and I crave him every minute.” She then remembered the first day they met it was amazing.

“Wow, you're serious about him?” Angel chuckled.

“Yeah pretty bad… You should've seen me while talking to him tonight I was a wreck!” She then threw up her hands.

Right as she did that Angel looked at her hands. “Wow babe what’s wrong with your hands?”

“What do you mean?” She looked at her hands and realized there was dry blood. Charlie nervously chuckled. “Oh well when I get really angry and I don’t want to snap I’ll ball my hands into a fist and my nails will pierce my skin…”

“Yeesh, you were really mad…”

“Yeah…. But it’s okay.”

After that, the two were talking until they both fell asleep then in the morning Angel woke Charlie up. “Hey, toots I think it’s time to go talk to smiles.” He then patted her on the shoulder.

Charlie softly smiled and said goodbye to Angel and made her way to his house. But as she was walking she saw police all around her neighborhood so she approached them.

“Um hello, but what is going on?”

“I’m sorry miss but it’s classified information.”

“Well, I live in the neighborhood. My house is 142 on Lockwood St.”

The police officer looked around. “Hm well, I’ll assist you and bring you there.” They started walking.

“So what happened?”

“Last night the serial killer went on a massive spree most of the kills were here 2 were in front of your house the rest was spread around. Up to 5 kills. If you don't mind me asking where you were last night?”

“Oh, I was with my friend. He's in the hospital and I paid him a visit.”

“Okay well, what is his name so I can go make sure you're telling the truth.” 

After that Charlie gave the man her information after that she ran to her house and opened up the door even though she was still mad at Vaggie she had to check on her.

“Vaggie are you here?” Charlie asked with concern and worry in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very interesting chapter. And poor Alastor. I hoped you guys liked it and what happened last night? You shall find out tomorrow! :)


	24. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Is Vaggie alive or dead? You shall find out. And what happened last night?

Charlie entered her house walking around looking for Vaggie. She was still upset at her but she had known her ever since she and her met when she was 15 they had known each other for 8 years and even when she was mad at her she knew that deep down in her heart she would still care for her.

“Vaggie?” Charlie started panicking. Where was she? “VAGGIE!” She swung open every door and finally saw Vaggie.

Charlie ran up to her and hugged her in a tight embrace. “You're safe! Thank goodness!”

Vaggie got confused. “Of course I’m safe why wouldn't I?”

“Wait? Do you not know what happened last night?”

“No…”

“Oh well apparently the serial killer went around and killed 5 people. 2 victims were in front of the house.”

“Oh my god. I didn't even realize… I could've… The doors were unlocked.” She looked up at Charlie with worry. “... I could've died and the last thing that we did was argue. Charlie, I’m so sorry, I’m an awful friend, please find it in your heart to forgive me. I am so sorry.”

Charlie warmly smiled. “Vaggie I forgive you but please don't force me to do anything I hate fighting with you.”

Vaggie looked away and thought for a moment. She didn't like fighting with Charlie either. But she would need to protect her but she wanted Charlie to be happy so no more arguing. “Of course I am so sorry.” The two then hugged once more. Charlie then pulled away.

“Now I have to go look for someone.” She then left Vaggie alone to cook breakfast with her thinking how she wished Charlie would see what she saw in Alastor but it didn't matter. Or at least she thought it didn't matter.

As Charlie left the house she went across the street and was about to knock but got interrupted by another police officer.

“Ma’am, do you know who lives here?” Charlie nervously chuckled.

“Um yes, why?”

“Ah because we came over to see who was here for questioning but they're not home. And it has raised some suspicion. Do you happen to know any ways to get in?”

“Um no, unfortunately, but don't you need a warrant?”

“Yes, and we have one that looks like we’ll have to force entry.”

Charlie then watched at how they picked his lock and went inside. Why were they so interested in his house? Did he do something? A question came to her mind. ‘Is Al the killer?’

__________________

Last night

As Alastor got home he looked at his hunting knife. He knew exactly what he had to do to get himself together, he didn't want to feel this pain anymore he wanted to give it to someone else. As he was about to leave he saw blood on the counter but dismissed it.

As he got out he saw a couple in front of Charlie's house without hesitation he attacked them both, right as they died his grin grew wider, his bloodlust was growing. He wanted more. And so he started going around the neighborhood and started killing as much as he could.

Before his last kill he observed himself he was covered in blood he didn't know why but he liked this. As he was walking to find the last kill he heard something.

“Sir are you okay?” It was a female voice. He turned around quickly to reveal his blood-stained clothes and a sinister grin appeared. Upon seeing this the girl started panicking and ran.

“Darling you running only makes this more fun!” Alastor started running toward the girl and finally, he caught up to her.

“Please don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything I promise!”

“Dear there's only one thing I want right now and that is this satisfying kill, seeing you in pain my dear it’s amazing.” He then stabbed her in the stomach. The girl gasped. “Now scream for me.” He then plunged the knife as deep as he could and twisted the knife causing the girl to emit a blood-curdling scream. He then left the girl and started walking to Rosie’s house.

Upon arriving he knocked. Rosie answered the door.

“This better be good or else.” Rosie then opened her eyes and saw Alastor covered in blood. She then grabbed his wrist and yanked him inside. “Alastor what the hell are you doing?!”

“Ah, just a little killing spree dear. Mind if I crash here tonight?”

“You're lucky we're friends or I would toss you on the street. You can go to the guest bedroom and I’ll get you some pajamas.”

“Thanks, dear.” They then went their separate ways. As he arrived at his room he went into the bathroom to take a shower. While he was in the shower his smile never flattened. The killing had truly made him feel better, yes the night had started bad but it was good. He then went to bed.

__________________

Alastor was now on the street again. He was in his old clothes still covered in blood. He was hungry, he wanted more, just one more kill would satisfy him. He looked around and spotted a girl. He approached her and stabbed her on the side of the neck. To his surprise, the lady just stood still, no noise, no flitch, nothing. Alastor stepped back confused. The lady then turned around blood going down her dress knife still in her neck with a neutral expression.

Alastor observed her. She had long brown hair that went all the way down to her hips. She had white eyes. And a long white dress now covered in blood. As he looked at her up and down she had no feet and she was floating? She then started moving around Alastor.

“You should've done that.” Alastor was confused.

“Excuse me?” He asked while raising his eyebrow.

“You shouldn’t have stabbed me, she is going to see.”

“I’m sorry, but what are you talking about?” The girl then cupped his face and floated to make eye contact with him and whispered in his ear. “You should be more careful or else she’s going to find out.” This made Alastor even more confused as he was about to ask another question. He heard another voice.

“Alastor?” It said. The brunette then said something before disappearing. “She’s here.” He then turned around. It was Charlie.

“Charlie?” He started walking toward her.

“What-what happened to you?” She started walking toward him and cupped his cheek. “You're so bloody are you okay?”

Alastor was dumbfounded about what he was supposed to do or say. The lady then appeared right by Charlie. The lady took out the knife and gave it to Alastor. Alastor took the knife.

“Al what are you doing?” Charlie started backing away. Alastor then looked at her then at the brunette. The brunette looked at him. “Do it or I will.” Alastor looked at the knife then at the lady.

“No, I won’t.”

The lady looked blankly at him. “But she hurt you.”

“She did but I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Yes, you do. You just have to dig deep into your mind. Look.” She then pointed to Alastor’s doppelganger, he had a sinister smile on his face and took the knife from Alastor then started walking toward Charlie. Alastor realized what was happening and tried to stop him but the brunette held him still and looked him in the eyes. “Watch.”

After that the doppelganger stabbed her and she screamed. Alastor's doppelganger and the brunette started laughing while Alastor was finally able to move, he rushed over to her and held her lifeless body with wide eyes in disbelief.

__________________

Alastor then woke up. What kind of dream was that? He then sat on the edge of the bed and just sat there staring at the wall wondering what happened. Did he actually want to hurt Charlie? Who was that lady? What was going on? But then his thought process got ruined by Rosie.

“Ah, you’re awake splendid. Now have some breakfast and scram outta here I have some business to attend to.”

After that they two ate breakfast and went their separate ways. As Alastor was walking home he saw the police. As he came closer a police officer approached him.

“Unless you live here you can’t come in.”

“My good man I do live here at 145 Lockwood St. Now please I need to go to my house.”

“As you wish but I must assist you, also where were you last night?”

“I was at my friend Rosie Wilson's house. I assume you know her since she has a company.”

“Why of course but we're going to check her out just in case.”

“Um if you don't mind me asking what happened?”

“The serial killer killed 5 people last night and we’re investigating it.”

“That’s awful!” As Alastor said, he saw people in his home and panicked. As he got there he asked what was happening but no one answered him, but Alastor realized that it was fine since they were not arresting him on the spot as he walked inside explaining he was the homeowner.

Alastor finally found someone and got updated. Then he heard an all to familiar voice.

“Alastor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Vaggie is still alive and Alastor was quite upset... But what is Charlie going to say to him? Will he talk to her or ignore her?


	25. The Make-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Here have some sunshine. This month has been real tough... Hope all of you are doing well!

As Charlie was processing everything together she looked around and saw him. He was looking around probably wondering why there were strangers in his house. Charlie wanted to go up and hug him. She knew he was safe, he didn't get hurt but she hesitated. She didn't know why exactly but seeing how they got a cloth of blood from his house made her uneasy. His hand was injured, it was just blood from his hand. It was okay. So she walked toward him.

“Alastor?” She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He turned around and was shocked. Why was she talking to me? So he walked toward her.

“Hello, Charlie.” He didn't like saying that, it was too formal. By observing Charlie he could tell that she didn't like it either, he then observed her hands she was messing with her fingers, she was nervous.

“Hey, so there's something I need to tell you. Mind if we go grab some breakfast?”

Alastor looked around. He wanted to say yes but at the same time, he wanted to say no because she had hurt him and he didn't want to seem desperate. But he looked at her eyes they were pleading for him to come with.

“How could I say no?”

Charlie giggled and the two made their way to the diner both wondering what was going to happen. Wondering what she was going to say. She looked up at him as they were walking, his hands behind his back, a smile, and humming to himself. She then wondered what he was thinking.

The two finally arrived and got their drinks and food Charlie then spoke up. “Hey so about last night. I am so sorry I didn't even want to break up with you I was being forced to.”

This raised his curiosity who forced her? “Well thank you for apologizing but who forced you?” He asked while raising his fork.

“Um, Vaggie did…” She then looked away as she took another bite.

“Hmm. And you listen to her?” He then took a sip of his drink. “Not to be rude but you shouldn't do what everyone asks, be in charge of yourself.”

“Yeah, I realized that… I realized how toxic she was and I would just listen to her and do whatever she wanted but last night after she forced me to break up with you I had enough and told her, she apologized.”

Alastor stayed silent. ‘So it was Vaggie that did it if they weren't so close he would get rid of her.’ “Well, at least she apologized.”

“Yeah, do you want to say anything before I move on?” She said unsurely.

“No, I have nothing to say.” That was a lie.

“Okay well moving on I was wondering if you wanted to get together again?” She said while not making eye contact.

This struck Alastor. She wanted to get back together. But he thought about it, what if they break up again and this time he goes on a bigger killing spree and gets caught? What if they break up again and she hurts him twice as much? But then again just looking at her he felt butterflies in his stomach he felt his legs become uneasy he had never cared about a person this much. But what to hell with it?

“Hmm it’s tempting to say yes but you really hurt me.” Charlie immediately looked up and got red.

“I’m sorry Al I really am!”

“Oh, and you also lied to me saying you lost feelings. Not wise.” He took a bite of his food.

Charlie could feel her eyes watering. ‘Why was she being so damn sensitive?’ “I know I messed up Al please don’t remind me.” She started messing with her fingers again.

He looked at her, his smile slightly getting bigger. He didn't like being rude to her but he just wanted her to hurt a little as she hurt him. “Yeah, you did. But maybe I’ll find feelings for you.” He then got up and paid and left, Charlie following him closely.

“Wait Al pl--.” Alastor interrupted her.

“Don’t call me that.”

Charlie wiped her eyes, she wasn't about to cry over him but she'd be damn if she wasn't going to fight. “Why are you being mean?” She got in front of him with her arms crossed. 

He just stared at her ignoring her. He then started walking toward the inner part of the city. She signed and went after him again.

“Alastor answer me.” This time it drew some attention, neither of them noticing. But Alastor again kept walking and ignored her. “Alastor tell me what’s wrong! Answer me!” This time he bent down to eye level. And stared at her. ‘She was getting angry.’ He loved it when she got like this. “Nothing is wrong dear, I’m just walking.” He then turned around once more.

“You're lying!”

He glared at her. “It feels bad doesn’t it?”

“Alastor please just listen.” Again Alastor stayed silent. “Stop ignoring me! Alastor!” This time more people were watching and started whispering. Alastor noticed and decided he was done he had his fun.

“Charlie you're making a scene. Let’s go somewhere private.”

“No. Let them listen, you just don't want a bad reputation.” She balled her hands into fist her hands starting to bleed. Alastor got annoyed.

“Look dear I’m sorry but I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine. You don't like it do you?” He looked down at her.

She only squeezed her hands tighter. “No, I don't. I already said I’m sorry and I know I messed up! Okay?!”

“Okay, my dear I forgive you but let’s go to my studio and talk about this ok?” She rolled her eyes.

“No, let them hear.” She said while squeezing her hands even harder blood was now dripping.

Alastor looked at her hands. “Let me see your hands.”

Charlie looked at them. “What? No.” She then put them behind her back. But Alastor grabbed her wrist while the crowd was getting bigger. Charlie tried to fight back but Alastor was stronger. He then opened up her hand and blood was starting to drip, while the crowd started whispering more.

Charlie pulled her hands away and only stared at him.

“Let’s go,” Alastor said while walking away. The two then walked to his studio to talk more.

“Hey hey hey Alastor!” It was his boss. “What are you doing here, you have the day off!”

“Hello, sir. I’m just here to make sure I didn't leave my jacket here, I’ll be out in a jiffy.” They started walking but got interrupted again.

“Oh, are you going to your office?”

“Yes?”

“Um, we're cleaning it right now.” This confused Alastor.

“Well, I’ll be in and out.” He turned the doorknob.

“Wait Alastor.” Alastor opened up the door to reveal Vox sitting there talking. ‘What the hell?’ Vox noticed and quickly turned everything off. His boss came in and explained that Vox wanted to start his own show but didn't have a room. That made Alastor even more upset. They all started talking at once but Alastor ignored them. “Stop talking. Vox doesn't ever go into my office again. And sir I am hurt that you didn't even ask and offered my office. Get him his own, now if you excuse me I need to talk to someone.”

Before leaving Vox said something. “One day I’m going to get rid of you and replace you, and take your girl.” Vox then chuckled and walked away. Alastor was too focused on Charlie to focus on Vox but if Charlie wasn't here who knew what he would do.

“Okay, first off did I get you that mad?” He then grabbed her hand and grabbed some wrap and started fixing it up. Charlie only looked to the side.

“Yeah, you did! I don’t appreciate it.”

“Well, now you know how I feel.” You moved to the other hand. “Being lied to, being ignored doesn't feel too good when it’s happening to you.”

Charlie thought for a moment. It really wasn't a good feeling she hated it. She never realized how badly it affected other people. “No, it doesn't… And I regret every moment of it. You don’t have to forgive me, you can be mad for all of eternity but I just want to be with you Al. I miss you every second of the day when I see you I get a sudden ray of excitement or happiness. You complete me. So please answer me this. Would you like to get back together?”

“I would love to darling.” The two then smiled at each other. Charlie then hugged him unexpectedly to which he flinched but didn't mind.

“Thank you for understanding Al.”

“You're welcome, dear.” They were back together, hugging only having each other's company and no one else. Until they got interrupted.

His boss walked in to see them hugging and cleared his throat. “Alastor.” The couple then looked at him. Alastor got annoyed and Charlie backed away from him.

“Yes sir?” The two then stood up.

“Let’s talk about what happened.”

Alastor dusted off his shirt. “No, I saw what happened. Just get him his own office or we're going to have some problems.” He then offered his arm to Charlie and the two walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped y'all liked it! Also please stay safe! If any of you are having a tough time I hope it gets better! And yay Alastor and Charlie are back together. But they had a nasty fight and Charlie got real upset.


	26. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Prepare to get hit with some cute stuff!

As the two were walking Charlie said something. “Hey, so the police got a cloth of blood on it from your house.” Charlie could feel him stiffen as he tightened his grip on her arm. “You okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine darling.”

“Then why did you grip my arm?”

“Sorry, dear. But what did it look like? Blood size? And whatnot?”

This made Charlie uneasy. “Um well, it was a medium-size cloth.” His grip tightened. “The bloodstain was quite big to-- Ow Al.”

Alastor didn’t realize how hard he was grabbing her arm. He had to get that cloth but he didn’t know-how. He then snapped back to reality. He let go of her arm. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Why were you doing that?” She asked while rubbing the mark he left. 

“Because I had a friend over and his nose started bleeding really bad and I must’ve forgotten to clean it up.”

“Um okay…” There was silence again.

“What did your little friend say about me?”

“Um, she was putting bad thoughts in my head.”

“Like..?”

“Um, how you didn’t care about me because she said you were always so secretive, and how you were always smiling, and how you were creepy. But I dismissed it.”

“Ah well, maybe she’s just jealous.”

“What do you mean?” She looked up at Alastor with curiosity.

“Well has she ever had a significant other who cared about her as much as I do you?”

“No…”

“Well, then that’s what I mean.”

Maybe she was jealous Vaggie had never had a boyfriend and that was because of obvious reasons… Maybe Alastor had a point. But it didn't matter; she was just happy that they were back together.

“Darling, would you like to go on another date? Mimzy is hosting a Halloween party tomorrow and would you like to assist me?” He looked at her with a charming smile.

“I would love to.”

“Perfect! I’ll pick you up at 7… Actually, would you like to be on the show tomorrow to talk about the hotel?” Alastor pulled away from her and looked down with a smirk.

“Really? I would love to!” She brought her hands close to her chest and practically started jumping around.

“Splendid! I’ll get you in the morning.”

“Okay, thank you Al see you in the morning.” She then got on her tippy toes and pecked him on the cheek. As she was walking away he grabbed her wrist. She sharply turned around.

“Al what--.” He then kissed her as he dipped her.

“Even though we were together all day I’ve missed you.”

Charlie giggled and waved bye to him awaiting the morning. She explained to Vaggie what happened and she was approving, and even complimented her on it then the two went to bed.

___________________

As Alastor went home he called Husk.

“Husk I need a favor.”

“What do you want?”

“I need you to go down to the police station and…”

___________________

7:00

Charlie got up excitedly and put on a knee-length dress with heels. And made herself breakfast. Today she was going to talk about her dream even more! Her hotel. It made her so happy that people were curious about it! As she finished up eating she heard a knock. She excitedly got up, opened the door, shut it, and grabbed Al’s hand.

“My aren't you excited.”

“I’m just so happy! People actually want to know about the hotel. It makes me happy that not everyone doubts me!”

“Well I’m glad that you're happy, makes me happy.” Charlie chuckled and the two made their way.

After a while, they finally got to the radio station and went to his office. As they were about to start Vox came in. “Hey, Alastor who is this?”

“Oh well, this is the wonderful charming Charlie. She’s on today to talk about the hotel. So you’ll have to wait to record your show.”

Vox scowled and left.

“Al, don’t you think that was a little rude?” Charlie asked while still eyeing the door.

“Well, he deserves it for not asking. Now, do you remember how to do this?”

“Yes.” Her smile got bigger. “Let’s do this.”

He turned on the dashboard and the light shone green.

“Good morning New Orleans! This is Alastor to bring you all the latest news, and stories! Now Halloween is tonight folks! So hopefully you have your costumes and be safe! Sadly last night the serial killer went on a spree and killed 5 people. Let's have a moment of silence for them and their families. Now today’s weather…”

Charlie was listening to his voice, it was interesting, addicting, hoarse yet smooth. A person could get addicted. It didn't matter what he was talking about, his voice was just about enough to make a person interested. Then she heard her name.

“... And today we have the lovely Charlie Magne! To talk about her dream. Now Charlie if you don’t mind please tell us what this hotel is about.” He then looked at her with a warm smile.

She took a deep breath and she was nervous but then looked at Al giving her a reassuring look she knew she could do this. “Well Alastor growing up in New York there were a lot of crimes, no matter what they did I always knew there was good deep down inside of them. Every year there is a roundup on the criminals and it breaks my heart to see them get captured without talking to them. For all, we know they could've had a starving family or they could've been protecting themselves. So I was thinking how about we open up a hotel in a high crime rate city that wasn't New York to possibly rehabilitate criminals and give them a second chance to become a better person!”

“That’s very interesting dear. But how would you help say a thief?”

“That’s a good question Alastor. I would simply go to the root of the problem, a starving family or out of greed and we would fix that first. Then we would practice being a good person. And whatever day they choose we would talk and go over their process.”

“Interesting. But what about killers?”

Charlie thought for a moment. “Well, that’s a tricky part. Killers could be one of two things. Either protecting themselves or doing it out of pure fun. We would review their past childhood, parents, etc. Then we would talk about the present and try to fix their problems.”

“What if they had nothing wrong with their past?”

“Then it surely has to be the present someone making them upset or a recent change.”

“Last question, what if it’s with their mind? Like a disorder?”

“Well, we would have a doctor find the problem and try to fix it with therapy, gathering ect.”

“Well, that is very interesting.” He then played a clapping soundtrack.

Charlie giggled. “Thank you, Alastor, sadly not a lot of people believe in this passion project, because supposedly you can't fix a criminal. And I find that wrong you should always give someone a chance. But first, we need patients. If you know someone family or friend please bring them by and we can help them to the best of our abilities and we're always looking for help!” She said while standing up and throwing her arms out thinking she was in front of a crowd. She then sat back down.

“Well Charlie, I believe in your cause, sometimes someone just loses everything and has to look to one solution to survive. So folks if you want to help or have someone come on down to the station and you can talk to Ms. Magne herself. We will be doing it on Monday!”

“Thank you for everyone who’s listening and if you or someone else wants to be helped please come on by and there will be people who want to help.”

“And folks we will be ending with that note. Thank you for tuning in and don’t forget if you or someone else wants to help or be helped come on down to the station on Monday 7-5 have a great and spooky Halloween.” And with that Alastor turned off the dashboard and the light shone red to show it was off. He then looked at Charlie and she was practically bouncing in her seat. She was really happy.

“Splendid job dear you're a natural!”

“Thank you, Al. At first, I was nervous but just explaining something that I'm serious about and having you by my side made me feel better.”

“Glad I could help. Now do you have a costume or do you want to get one with me?”

“Onto the store!”

The two then shared a laugh and went to the nearest store. As they got there Charlie found a costume and went to put it on.

While Alastor was waiting for her and as cheesy as it sounded, he wanted to match her so he found another costume that matched hers. After a while Alastor got done, he had dressed up as a demon. He had a black suit with red as his shirt with a black bowtie and black dress shoes with plastic horns with a pitchfork.

“Charlie, are you almost done?”

“Yeah!”

He was fixing his bowtie while he was waiting then he saw her. He could say that his jaw dropped and she was astounding! She had dressed up as an Angel. She had a knee-length white v-cut dress with white high heels with two tiny wings behind her and last with a halo. Her smile and gold locks had fit her outfit. She looked amazing.

“Hey stop staring.” She laughed.

“Well then don’t be so beautiful and maybe I’ll stop.”

Charlie blushed and went toward him. “Well now devilishly handsome fit’s you.” She then kissed him. He then offered his arm.

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”

The two then made their way to Mimzy speakeasy and saw Niffty dressed as a flapper girl.

“Happy Halloween guys! And may I say you guys look fantastic!”

“Thank you Niffty.”

“Enjoy your night!”

With that, the couple went into the speakeasy and once they walked through the second door they got hit with jazz music and set to find Alastors friends. Finally, they saw Rosie. She was dressed as a witch with a long black dress and a pointy hat with a broom in her hand.

“Rosie!” Alastor yelled.

“Now now now isn't it Charlie and Alastor? You guys look amazing together. A beautiful innocent Angel with a devilishly charming devil. It fits both of you!”

“Ah, Rosie thank you! You look beautiful as well.” Charlie said while hugging her.

“Thank you, darling.” After that, the three were chatting until Mimzy came up from behind them.

“Charlie! You're here!” The two hugged.

“Mimzy you look beautiful!” Mimzy had dressed up as a private detective with a suit and everything.

“Not as much as you, angel it fits you! Glad to see you all done nicely instead of having a busted lip and eye.” The two then laughed.

“Ah and Alastor as a devil it seems like him and Rosie I thought you were going to be more creative.”

“Ah, it was last minute.”

“If you say so.” Husk then came around with drinks and he was dressed as a pilot.

“Now let’s get this party started!” Mimzy then gave everyone drinks. 

After a while, she and Alastor went to the dance floor and started slow dancing to Mimzy’s singing. Charlie looked up to Alastor’s eyes. They were half-lidded staring into her eyes. With a small but soft smile on his lips. She had been lucky to find a man just like him. Handsome, kind, funny, and so much more. Then she started thinking about their costumes.

She was an Angel kind, hopeful, faithful, just always seeing the brighter things, and not tricking people. Then Alastor as a devil. He was charming, rude at times, confident, and liked to tease people. They were the opposite but here they were slow dancing, staring into each other's eyes, both feeling happy and safe in each other's embrace.

As the song ended Alastor swung Charlie and dipped her. Charlie then grabbed his bowie and kissed him. They then pulled away from each other.

“Charlie! An angel would never! They are innocent.”

Charlie put on a smug smile and grabbed his bowtie. “Not this one.” They then kissed again. After that, they walked over to the bar to grab some more drinks. Charlie went to the bathroom to freshen up and left Alastor to get the drinks.

“Husker two highballs please.”

“Coming right up. So a devil fits you.”

Alastor chuckled. “Indeed it does my friend. And Charlie being an angel fits her as well.”

“It does and I can’t believe I’m saying this but you guys look good together.”

“Thank you Husker” He then grabbed the two drinks and stood up. But before he left he asked Husk if he got the cloth, Husk pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to Alastor to which he put it in his pocket. “Thank you for protecting dear ol’ me. Maybe you do care.”

“Be quiet before I beat you.” Alastor then left laughing looking for his lost angel. After looking around he saw a guy near Charlie and walked over.

“There you are, here's your drink.”

Charlie chuckled. “Thanks, Al let’s go sit down.” As they were walking past the man he hit Charlie’s butt and chuckled. Charlie yelped in surprise and started walking faster. But Alastor had heard it so he turned around and placed his drink down on a table and started walking toward the man but Charlie had grabbed his arm.

“Al it’s okay let’s just go sit down.”

Alastor turned around with a scowl. “My dear he hit you so I‘m going to do something.” He then pulled his arm away and went toward the man. The man was around 5’7 practically looking up at Alastor.

“Excuse my good man did you just hit this fine young lady?”

The man took a sip of his beverage and chuckled and looked over at Charlie and bit his lower lip and answered. “No.” this only enraged Alastor more. 

Alastor grabbed the man’s shirt and picked him up by the collar. “I don’t think it’s very wise to lie to me.”

The man started breathing harder. “Fine yes I did but c’mon who wouldn't?” He then looked at Charlie again. 

Alastor then felt something poke him and scoffed. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to stare at my girlfriend like that. You're lucky I don’t kill you on the spot.” He then threw the guy on the wall and punched him leaving the guy dazed enough to not react. Alastor straightened his bowtie, grabbed his drink, and held Charlie by the arm, and walked toward his group of friends.

Charlie unknowingly to think clearly couldn't process what had happened but one thing she did know was that he was willing to protect her she looked up to him and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! And did you like what I did with the costumes? Lol. This chapter is only the beginning to some really cute stuff between Charlie and Alastor! Also Alastor dude you're about to get caught. You gotta stop slacking!!


	27. A Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> And there's a cute moment coming! And it's Charlies birthday whoo-hoo!

After a while, the two got to the table and started chatting with each other all catching up with each other and laughing just having a grand old time. After a while, it was getting late and the couple decided to have one last dance before going home. The two were dancing while Alastor was spinning and dipping her.

She had a great night spending time with friends and her lover. Right as the dance ended the two said bye to everyone and made their way back home. While walking Charlie rested her head on Alastor’s arm while holding on to him.

“Thank you for tonight Al it was a lot of fun.”

“Anytime dear.”

“And thank you for teaching that guy a lesson.” She frowned at the thought.

“Why of course nobody will ever disrespect my girl like that. And if they do, I won’t stand by and let it happen. But it’s hard to protect you when you look stunning.”

Charlie chuckled. “Yeah okay, it’s my fault. And I’m your girl? Didn't know you were so sweet.”

Alastor laughed. “Why of course dear, thank you for being my date.”

Charlie yawned. “Anytime.”

“Are you getting tired dear?” He smirked.

“Extremely.” Charlie started closing her eyes.

Alastor's smile got bigger. “Well then, allow me to wake you up.”

Charlie looked up and tilted her head. “What?”

Alastor then grabbed her sides and started tickling her.

“Alastor! Stop!” She started laughing, trying to fight back.

“My dear, I’m trying to wake you up!” He started tickling her even more.

“Well, don’t tickle me! Stop, my stomach is hurting!”

“You're going to need a better excuse for me to stop!” He then picked her up and started tickling her feet. Charlie squealed.

“Al! Okay okay, I’m awake, I’m awake!”

Alastor stopped and put her down. “There we go now, that wasn't hard, was it?” He then bent down to make eye contact with her with a smug grin on his face. Charlie rolled her eyes. The two started walking again Alastor then looked down at her.

“Wow, I never realized how short you are.” He then chuckled.

She looked up and rolled her eyes. “Wow, I never realized how much of a giant you are.” She chuckled. “Imagine being a giant.”

He looked down at her again. “Imagine being a dwarf.”

“Hey!” She then punched him in the shoulder. Alastor then grabbed his arm.

“Ah, the dwarf hit me! It hurts!” Charlie hit him again. “Ah, it’s attacking me!”

“Shut up, you goof.” Charlie chuckled. Alastor then stood up fully and chuckled.

“Ah, I had to tease you before dropping you off.”

“As always, you know one day I’m going to tease you just as bad.” She then smirked.

“How so?”

“Hm, I have ways, and one day you’ll find out.”

“Okay well goodbye, darling have sweet dreams.” He then kissed her forehead. “Ah, I’m going to get back problems from bending down so much.”

Charlie rolled her eyes and chuckled and spoke while turning around. “Goodbye Al, love you.” She then froze. She did not mean to say that. She slowly turned around to see Alastor with a smug smile.

“I’m sorry can you repeat that.” He then placed his hand by his ear.

“How did you not hear me? Were like 10 feet apart!” She threw up her hands.

“No, I heard you, I just want to hear you say it again.”

“Ugh fine I know it’s early but I love you Alastor.”

He walked toward her and held her hands. “My dear, it’s never too early if you know it’s true.” He kissed her cheek. “And I believe I love you too, Charlie.” He then said goodnight and walked to his house. Charlie went inside and plopped on her bed. This was an amazing night!

She and Alastor were back together, more people knew about the hotel, they went to a glorious party. And better yet, she and Alastor said, “I love you.” To each other, she loved it. Soon she went to sleep still in her costume.

In the morning she heard a voice. “Charlie. Charlie wake up.” She rubbed her eyes and sat up, eyes still closed. She then heard a chuckle and there were Vaggie and Angel. “Angel? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?”

“I got released this morning, I'm back baby!”

Charlie got up and hugged him. “I’m so glad your back we’ve missed you!”

“I miss ya guys too.”

“Hey sorry to interrupt but Charlie we also have another surprise.” Vaggie then held her hands over her eyes and had Angel lead the way.

“Okay, you can uncover your eyes in 3… 2… 1!”

“SURPRISE!” Vaggie, Angel, and Alastor yelled.

Charlie chuckled. “What surprise?”

“Silly it’s your 24th birthday!”

Charlie giggled, finally looking around the kitchen to see a banner. “I totally forgot haha. Here let me get dressed and we can party!”

The trio laughed as Charlie went to her room. As she was getting undressed, she looked at her body. Not bad for a 24-year-old. After that, she got into her favorite dress and went back to the kitchen. And got greeted by Alastor. “Happy birthday darling.” he then kissed her forehead.

“Thank you all. So what’s for breakfast?”

“Well, since it’s your big day, we decided to go to your favorite diner!” Vaggie said while grabbing her hands.

“Aw, you shouldn't thank you, guys. Well, I’m starving, let's head out!”

The four of them then made their way to her favorite diner when they got there they all sat down and ate.

“So 24? How do you feel?” Ask Angel.

“The same?” She giggled. “I feel like I’m getting old!” Angel laughed.

“Hey, at least you're not 25!” Exclaimed Angel. “Hey, Vags are old, are you?”

Vaggie sided eyed him. “You know it’s rude to ask a woman's age?”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Come on, spill it.” He then gave a smirk.

“Fine, I’m 23.” She then took a sip from her drink. “Unless Alastor is 22, then I’m the youngest one here.” The trio then looked at Alastor, who was eating. After a while, he looked up.

“Is there something on my face?” He asked while getting a napkin.

“24.” Said Vaggie.

“25.” Said Charlie.

“23.” Said Angel.

Alastor started laughing. “One of you are correct.”

“Well? How old are you?” Ask Charlie while resting her head on her hands with a raised eyebrow.

“Hm, what year is it?”

“1928?” Said Vaggie.

“Hmm…” He started counting. “20… 21…. I am 25.”

“Ya, I was right!” Exclaimed Charlie while she threw her arms out.

“What month?” Asked Angel.

“April. Why?”

“Cause I’m older than all ya! I’m the boss now. My birthday is on December 2nd.” Angel laughed.

“Oh, please you wish!” Said Vaggie. After that they all laughed shortly they finished breakfast and went to the next activity.

“So Charlie we know how much you like to sing and dance so we got a dance hall for you to sing for the first night it’s open!” Said Vaggie.

“That’s splendid! But I can’t do that, I'd be way too nervous!” Charlie chuckled.

“Darling just pretend your singing in front of us or pretend your back on the radio show and your singing to an invisible crowd or close your eyes the whole time. But I assure you you’ll get the hang of things, it’ll be as normal as if you were at home. And don’t be nervous anyone with ears will fall in love with your voice.” Alastor said.

“Thanks, Al. Okay, when are we doing this?”

“At 7 and don’t worry, you got it. And the song you're singing is downhearted blues.” Said Vaggie.

“Cool okay! Now, what are we doing next?”

“Well, we were going to do whatever you wanted to do.” Said Vaggie.

Charlie thought for a moment she was new here, she didn’t really know anything, but then she looked at Alastor. He has been here his whole life he would know what to do. “Hey Al, what are some cool places?”

Alastor smirked. “Glad you asked.” 

After that Alastor led them all over the enormous city, leading them to places that only a true New Orleanian would know. For the entire day they went to many tourist spots. Like Jackson square, the French quarter where they also had lunch, St. Louis Cathedral, and lastly the city park. New Orleans was beautiful and big. Alastor had truly shown them the best spots. And finally, it was 6, so they all started walking toward the dance hall.

As they were approaching Chalie gasped. The line was huge! But right as they got in by the back, Charlie saw a main room with a stage for the live-action performers and an indoor balcony with seats and whatnot. After a while a lady came up to them.

“Are you Charlie?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good, the band is setting up so go and practice with them. You know the song?” She looked up from her piece of paper with a stern glare.

“Yes.” Charlie said nervously.

“Good. Go to the back, take a left and there you’ll be on at 7.”

Charlie then said goodbye to her friends and went to go rehearse. After that they started letting in people and Vaggie, Angel, and Alastor made sure they were right in front near Charlie after everyone was in the lady came on the stage happier than before.

“Hello everyone! I would like to thank you for coming to the grand opening of this dance hall! Tonight we will have a lively young lady sing “Downhearted Blues” and don’t forget to wish her a happy birthday! I would like to give a warm welcome to Ms. Charlie Magne!”

The crowd started clapping and yelling happy birthday as Charlie came out on stage. She had a black flapper dress with a white headband around her blond hair with a feather while she wore black heels. “Thank you, everyone. Now let’s get tonight started.” She warmly smiled as the lights turned off.

Charlie stood there ready to sing her heart out. She took a deep breath as a light shined on her. She looked down at her friends who were smiling at her and giving her thumbs up. ‘Just pretend they're just here.’ She then took a deep breath as the band started.

_ “Gee, but it's hard to love someone… _

She started softly.

_ When that someone don't love you _

_ I'm so disgusted, heartbroken, too _

_ I've got those down-hearted blues… _

She held out the last note long while everyone was clapping. She started walking around the stage, finally becoming comfortable.

_ Once I was crazy 'bout a man. _

She sang with a more exaggerated tone.

_ He mistreated me all the time... _

She frowned.

_ The next man I get has got _

_ To promise to be mine, all mine _

She bent down toward Alastor and cupped his cheek, and she scrunched up her nose playfully and started dancing a little more on stage.

_ Trouble, trouble, I've had it all my days…  _

She started shaking her hips.

_ Trouble, trouble, I've had it all my days _

_ It seems that trouble's going to follow me to my grave…  _

She put on a sad look but then got an enormous smile on her face.

_ I ain't never loved but three men in my life _

_ I ain't never loved but three men in my life _

_ My Father, my brother and the man that wrecked my life… _

She started counting with her hands.

_ It may be a week, it may be a month or two _

_ It may be a week, it may be a month or two _

_ But the day you quit me honey, it's coming home to you… _

She started dancing even more, but she stopped as she stood still with a slight smile on her face.

_ I got the world in a jug, the stopper's in my hand _

_ I got the world in a jug, the stopper's in my hand _

_ I'm going to hold it until you don't come under my command.  _

Charlie held the last note for as long as she was good and right as she finished everyone started clapping which made Charlie’s smile grow even more. Her signing was exhilarating she still felt nervous, but it was amazing. 

After she was done singing, she got back into her regular clothes and thanked the manager for letting her sing. Then, for the last activity, they all went to dinner. As they got there food and drinks Vaggie said something.

“So Charlie, I have another surprise for you.”

Charlie was mid-chew. “Really?” She then swallowed her food. “Vaggie you've already done so much!”

“I know, but you might not like it…”

Charlie nervously chuckled. “What do you mean?” Then Charlie heard a voice that was too familiar. This made Charlie stiffen up and freeze.

“Charlie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter! Also who's voice is that?


	28. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!

“Charlie!”

Charlie could feel herself freeze up, she knew who that voice belonged to was soft, and kind. She had known that voice her whole life but yet every time she heard it she would get nervous and freeze up. But why was she scared? She trusted this person, she loved this person. But maybe the answer was because this person would be with someone else that made her nervous. She turned around.

She saw her huge smile with open arms. Charlie observed it and realized the other person wasn't there. This made Charlie forget about everything and jump up and run to her mother.

“Mama!” The two then hugged tightly. “What are you doing here?”

“Why Vaggie invited me. Happy birthday my darling apple.” She then kissed her forehead.

“Thank you. Um, where’s dad?”

“Oh, he’s…” Deep down Charlie wanted her to say that he wasn't coming but she was proven wrong when she heard another familiar voice.

“Charlie.”

“Oh, he’s right there,” Lilith said.

‘Yay…’ Charlie nervously walked over to him and hugged him.

“Happy birthday.” Lucifer then walked over to his wife as they stood there observing everything.

“So Charlie dearest are you going to introduce us to these two fine gentlemen?” Lilith said with a small smile.

Charlie chuckled. “Of course um this is Angel, Angel this is my mom and dad Lilith and Lucifer.”

Angel gave a toothy grin. “Pleasure meeting you.” He then sat back down and Alastor stood up. Alastor was a little taller then Lilith, while the two were taller then Lucifer.

“And this is Alastor, Alastor this is my mom and dad.”

Alastor grabbed Lilith’s hand and kissed it, and stood up fully again. “Nice meeting you Mrs. and Mr. Magne.”

“Charmed.” Said, Lilith. “Oh, Charlie Vaggie also told me you're in a relationship is that true?”

Charlie immediately glared at Vaggie who only shrugged. Then she grabbed Alastor’s hand. “Um yes Alastor and me are dating.”

Lilith chuckled. “Interesting. I guess I approve he looks and acts like a proper gentleman.”

Lilith then looked over at Lucifer who was just staring at him then he finally spoke up. “Well I don’t like it but it’s okay, anyways Charlie how is that ridiculous hotel of yours going?”

Charlie took a deep breath and explained that it was going well and whatnot. After that, they all got dinner and were all chatting and catching up. While Lucifer was just quietly observing everything while Lilith was talking up a storm. After an hour they finally got done.

“Charlie dear my we talk to you in private?” Asked Lilith while standing by Lucifer.

Charlie nervously nodded and got up. She knew what they were going to do. They were going to talk to her about the hotel and how she should give up.

“Yes?”

“My dear, you know I love you so does your father but… Were doubting this whole thing... But we’ll suppo--.” Lucifer growled as Lilith said that but quickly backed down when Lilith glared at him. “...But we’ll support you, darling. I love you.” She then kissed Charlie’s forehead. Charlie smiled.

They were going to support her. Even though they didn't believe in the cause they were going to be by her side. It almost made Charlie the happiest girl in the world until her father spoke.

“Well, your mother convinced me. I wanted to bring you back to New York and scold you but luckily your mother is a convincing woman.” He then walked over to Charlie. “Don’t screw this up.” They then left Charlie dumbfounded. Why was her father so rude? But she pushed it aside; it was her birthday and she wasn't going to let her parents ruin it. After they talked she and her friends left.

When they arrived home Alastor and Charlie stayed outside while Vaggie and Angel went inside.

“How about we chat inside my house? It’s chilly.” He then gave a soft smile.

Charlie looked around as if someone was listening but nodded. As they got inside Charlie sat on the couch while Alastor got something to drink for both of them as he came back he sat across from Charlie and started talking.

“So those were your folks?” Asked Alastor while he took a sip.

“Yeah… They can be a little intimidating…” Charlie started rubbing the glass.

“I agree especially with your father.” Alastor started laughing while Charlie only stayed silent. “Dear, are you okay?”

Charlie looked up and nodded. “Darling don’t lie to me.”

Charlie took a deep breath. “I love my parents don’t get me wrong but they always seem so disappointed in me especially my dad, he always looked down on me and was always ashamed. While my mom only stood back observed. Just when I’m around them I get so nervous and feel like I have to be a different version of myself everytime I’m around them. You know?”

Alastor nodded. “Yes, parents can be like that. But they probably just want to do the best for you. Parents have an odd way of showing affection.”

“Yeah I know that but they're always so ashamed of me…” She took a drink.

“My dear I know it’s rough but try and ignore them, don’t listen to other people be your own you, yes it’s hard because they're your parents but try your best okay?” He then rubbed her shoulder.

Charlie smiled softly and chuckled. “Wow didn't know you were such a softie.” He always knew how to cheer her up even when she was really upset she knew he would always make her happier.

Alastor choked on his water. “Oh please I would never, I’m only being nice right now because I like you.” He then gave her a smirk and stood up pretending to go to the kitchen. When he came back he asked Charlie to stand up.

“Why?” She asked while getting up.

“Ah to prove that I’m always not so nice.” He then rolled up his sleeves. Charlie then realized he was going to do something and tried to get away but failed. He grabbed her waist and put her over his shoulder and started spinning around.

“Al put me down! I’m going to puke!” She started laughing.

“Well I don’t think I will because you called me a softie.” He started spinning faster.

“Fine! You're not a softie.” She giggled.

He finally stopped but still had her over his shoulder. “Promise?” He asked with a smirk.

She giggled once more. “Promise.” He finally let her down but then Charlie said something else. “Surprised you can do that with you being a literal stick.” She started laughing.

“Wow I’m hurt who knew you could be so rude.” He then fell on the couch with his hand clutching his chest. Charlie then got beside him and laid on his chest and he started playing with her hair.

“Serves you right.” She giggled.

“Hm maybe but I don’t agree but let’s get you back home dear.” He started to get up but Charlie only pushed him back down.

“C’mon a few more minutes, it’s my birthday.” She snuggled closer to him closing her eyes.

“Fine. Here’s my birthday gift to you. Love you.” He then kissed her forehead and continued to play with her hair.

Charlie smiled. “Love you too.” The two then drifted to sleep unowing how busy their next day was going to be.

6:00

Alastor’s alarm clock and begun ringing it was now Monday. As he opened up his eyes he realized he was in the living room, he then tried to move but saw Charlie on his chest, he smiled and was about to wake her up but then something caught his eyes. They weren’t alone.

Alastor squinted to see what it was but all he saw was a girl with brown hair with a white dress. He got even more confused and put on his glasses this time the girl was closer. She also had something in her neck. Was it a knife? Alastor then remembered his dream. It was the same girl.

She then took out the knife and held it above Charlie’s head. Alastor quickly covered it and felt a sharp pain in his hand but then he looked up again and no one was there. What was going on? At that moment Charlie woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Also I'm coming up with a new fic that should be out very soon! If you want more information you can see it on twitter.


	29. New Members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Also something interesting happens...

Charlie looked up and smiled, but then observed Al’s face. His smile was brief compared to his normal one, his eyes were wide, and he looked around the room as if he was in a strange place.

“Are you okay?” She asked while propping herself up.

“Yes, just a little startled by the alarm clock, dear. Now let's get ready for the meeting today at the station.” They then got up while Alastor got dressed and Charlie went to her house to get some clothes.

“Hey, you’re home,” Vaggie said while coming out of her bedroom.

“Yeah but I need some clothes. Me and Al are going down to the station to meet some people.” Charlie said while walking to her room.

“Ok… Did anything between you and Al happen?” Vaggie said while standing in the doorway.

Charlie chuckled. “No, nothing to worry about.” Charlie then gave her a hug. “Bye Vaggie, I’ll see you later.”

Vaggie waved bye as Charlie walked away, leaving her alone. Not even asking if she wanted to tag along. It was okay though.

Charlie went back to Al’s house and knocked. Alastor then came out and offered his arm. “Ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” 

After a while the two finally got to the station and to Alastor’s surprise there was a decent-sized line. He looked down at Charlie and was practically ready to explode. He had never seen her so excited. The two then went into the station and went to his office and started letting people in. And so the first person came in.

“Hello, my name is Charlie, I am the founder and manager of the hotel. And you are?” Charlie asked while holding a pen ready to write stuff down.

“Hello, my name is Evelyn.”

“Hello, Evelyn, now are you here to help or get help?”

“Um get help.” The girl warmly smiled. She was shy, she had long brown hair with blue eyes and had a long dress on.

“Okay please do tell.”

The girl explained how she had recently been let out of jail for robbing and she was trying to get rid of her habits. She then explained that she did it because she didn't want to lose her home. Charlie smiled and explained that they could help her, they then gave out a day to help and gave her the room number and key and explained that they would have a welcoming party on Wednesday this week without another word the girl thanked her many times and let the next person in.

The next person was a tall slender man almost taller than Alastor. You could easily see how skinny he was and pale. The man’s name was John, and he explained that he was a drug addict, not exactly a criminal, but they were willing to help him recover. Charlie explained everything and gave him his room number and key.

After a while, they saw many people who were just addicts, but then a very interesting woman came in.

“Hello! My name is Charlie. Yours?”

The girl had long blond hair with green eyes she had a dress on but looked very uncomfortable. As she spoke it was in a rude manner that caught Alastor’s attention as he observed her more she was thin and seemed tall.

“The name is Grace.” So Alastor stood up and reached out his hand.

“Alastor pleasure meeting you Grace may I ask how tall you are?”

The girl got up and Charlie looked at Alastor with confusion. But as she stood, she was as tall as Alastor. This was particular. The woman then sat down again, awaiting what Charlie would say next.

“So Grace helping or needing help?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “I need help but the only reason I’m here is that my family made me so don’t get all gushy.”

“Um okay, what do you need help with?”

“So my family said I need help with controlling my anger and-.”

Alastor interrupted. “Sorry dear but this is for criminals not for people with anger issues.”

The woman glared at him. “Let me finish before you talk, bonehead. As I was saying before he interrupted me, I need help to control my anger because last time things got out of hand I hurt one of my family members really bad and they ended up dying and I went to jail for quite a bit and now I’m here.”

This made it more interesting that they had gotten a person who killed someone. How exciting it was, definitely better than all the drug addicts and thieves. 

“Okay, so Grace, here’s how it’s going to work…” Charlie then started explaining how everything would work and then gave her the room number and key.

“She was interesting, huh?”

Alastor nodded. “Yes, my dear and tall like your dear mother.”

Charlie looked at the door. “Yeah, no kidding.”

“And darling, you know how you assign a person with everyone.”

Charlie nodded while looking over the notes.

“Well, maybe I could be with her, I don’t want her near any of you in case she snaps.”

Charlie Lifted her eyebrow. That was strange? Suddenly he has an interest in the patients but he had a moral reason so Charlie agreed. After that, a few more people came by and two of them even wanted to help! After that everything was splendid, they had more patients and two more helpers, everything was going smoothly until a police officer came in.

“Alastor Limbaugh?”

They heard the name, and they both perked up. ‘Limbaugh?’ Charlie thought that’s a strange name. Soon after they heard that name Alastor’s boss came in and told Alastor to come with him and told Charlie to stay in the room.

“Are you Alastor Limbaugh?”

“The one and only.” Alastor chuckled. “What do you need, my good fellow?”

“Well, we were investigating the murders, and we found a weapon with your fingerprints on it. Care to explain?”

Alastor didn’t show any emotion, but inside his heart was beating faster. His mind was racing with questions he could have sworn he brought the weapon with him to Rosie’s house. What was going on? 

Alastor cleared his throat. “I’m sorry?”

“We found a weapon with your fingerprints.”

“But I have an alibi. I did nothing of the sort I was at my friend's house, Rosie?” His smile tighten. 

“No, there was one last night. Not last week.”

It dumbfounded Alastor he was with Charlie last night? Surely there had to be an explanation to this. 

At that moment, Vox walked in and started sipping his coffee. He looked at Alastor with a smug grin and stared at him while sipping his coffee. “Ah, bummer, New Orleans will miss their favorite host. And luckily they have another one right here.” Vox then laughed and started walking toward his new office. 

Alastor then realized Vox didn’t like him and was trying to get rid of him. At that moment Alastor couldn't control himself; he jumped on Vox and started yelling.

At that moment Charlie came out and gasped. There she saw Alastor punching a man with a police officer and his boss trying to stop him. “It was you! You're trying to get rid of me!” Alastor yelled as he punched him.

“What are you talking about?” Vox said while trying to get him off.

The police officer then got Alastor off but Alastor easily pulled away and grabbed Vox by the collar. “You know exactly what I’m talking about!” Alastor was about to punch him again, but then Vox laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Alastor asked while still having his hand by his head ready to hit him.

Vox then looked over toward Charlie. “The fact that your girlfriend now knows you’re hitting an innocent guy.” He then laughed again. 

Alastor looked over at Charlie, who had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and Alastor looked at her with his smile almost gone. “Darling. It’s not what it looks like…” He started walking toward her while the police officer walked quietly behind him.

“Then what is it, Al? Because it looks like you were hitting him.” She had a worried look on her face. Alastor then noticed that she was walking away from him. Was she scared? He didn't intend to scare her.

“My dear, let me explain…” At that moment the police officer jumped on Alastor and put him in handcuffs. “Let me go! I need to talk to her!”

Charlie only stayed silent while wondering what happened.

Alastor was being walked away. And he would be damned if he wasn't going away with a fight. So he shoved the police officer for him to fall down and moved his boss away. Vox then got in front of Charlie. “Get out of my way Vox.” Charlie looked over Vox and saw Alastor’s face; she didn't know why, but it scared her. He had an angry face, he was rarely angry, he hurt no one unless they were harming her. He would never yell. Hearing him yell was loud, angry and so much more.

“No, you're going to hurt her. You're angry you don’t have any control over your emotions.” Vox said while moving his arms out wide with a sly smile on his face.

“No, I would never hurt her, I just need to explain everything to her.” Right as Alastor said that another police officer grabbed him and took him away, leaving Charlie with Vox. “Charlie! Come to the station and I’ll explain everything!” And with that, Alastor was gone.

Charlie only stood there wondering what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Also Alastor did you finally get caught?


	30. A Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Alastor just left and now it's just Charlie and Vox what will happen?

“Are you okay?” Vox said while turning around.

Charlie merely nodded. “How about you?”

Vox chuckled. “Nothing I can’t handle, I don't even know why he attacked me… It’s funny to see how someone like him could end up with someone like you.” He then cupped Charlie’s cheek. Charlie backed away and nervously chuckled.

“Yeah it is strange but I should check on him.” She nervously smiled and pointed at the door.

She started walking away to go look for him. It was scary to see Alastor fighting someone, how someone could change so suddenly… But then Vox grabbed her shoulders, causing Charlie to flinch and tense up.

“Come on, just stay here for a little while longer doll. You seem tense, scared, let me help you.” He said while whispering in her ear.

Charlie nervously chuckled. “Please don’t touch my shoulders and no thank you. And that’s not the Alastor I know, the Alastor I know is kind if he were to hurt someone it was for a good reason. Goodbye.”

This time Vox was getting annoyed, so he grabbed her wrist. “You're staying here whether or not you like it.” Charlie looked at him and he had a sinister grin on his face.

Charlie started squirming. “Let me go! Please, I just want to leave.” This time it caused his boss to notice.

“Vox let the girl go, she’s had a tuff day.”

Vox scowled, then bent down to her ear. “Until next time, princess.”

This sent shivers down her spine. She’s glad that his boss was there or she would never know what would happen. For now, she had to go see Alastor one minute he was with her, then he got called, she came outside, and he was on top of another man punching him, then he was gone.

Charlie went down to the station and started talking to the closest police officer. “Um hi, my name is Charlie, my friend Alastor Limbaugh just came in?” She asked while nervously tapping her fingers against the desk.

The officer looked over the papers and took a long drag of a cigarette. “Ah yeah good timing kid we were about to contact you we need you for questioning.”

Charlie raised her eyebrow. “Okay, um after can I talk to him?”

“Sure but he’s gonna be in a cell since he attacked someone.”

“Um okay.” Charlie then sat down and started observing the place; it looked like a rundown motel lobby. After a while, another police officer came in and motioned her to come with him. She got up and followed. While walking the place seemed bigger, she then saw a room with just a woman in cells one or two. Then she saw the men's area and there she saw Alastor with his hands running through his hair. There was another man talking to him, but he was clearly ignoring him. Finally, they arrived in the questioning room.

The officer motioned for her to sit down and she did exactly that.

“Okay, so I’m just going to ask you a few questions.”

Charlie nodded and awaited the question.

“Okay, what’s your name?”

“Charlie Magne.”

“Okay, what is your relationship with Alastor?”

“Um, my boyfriend were dating.”

“Congratulations. What is Alastor normally like? How does he act around you?”

“Um, he’s protective, kind, and quiet sometimes around other people.” Charlie thought for a moment he usually would just stand by and observe he was secretive never spilling too much about his life… “Oh, and sweet that’s all.”

“So no violence? What so ever?”

Charlie thought about the man at the bar. “No. Not at all.”

“Okay, and last where were you last night? Precisely around 8-1?”

“Oh, I was with Alastor, it was my birthday and I was by his side all night.”

The police looked up with a bored face. “Okay thank you.” He then wrote something. “You're free to leave.”

“Um, I have a quick question. May I go talk to him before I go?”

“Sure.” The two then got up, and he led her to the room. Alastor was still sitting there looking down.

“You got five minutes.”

“Okay thank you.”

At that moment, Alastor looked up and ran toward the bars and grabbed her hands. “Charlie.”

“Hey, Al. How are you doing?” She asked while squeezing his hands.

“Not good. But it’s getting better since you're here.” He warmly smiled.

“Thanks, Al. Okay, now what happened exactly?” She asked with a serious look and tone in her voice.

Alastor explained how Vox didn't like him and what he said and what he got framed for and how he just snapped. But then how Charlie had said the same alibi as him, he was sure they would let them go.

Charlie smiled. “Well, I hope they understand that you're an innocent man.”

“Thank you, darling.” He squeezed her hands tighter. ‘Only if she knew what I did to people.”

After a while of chatting, the officer came back. “Alastor you’re free.”

Alastor let go of Charlie’s hands. “Pardon?”

“You're free your alibi checks out. But do you know anything else?” The officer said while letting him out.

“Check out Vox. I don't know his last name but he has it out for me.”

“Well, have a safe night.”

“Will do.” And with that, Alastor and Charlie left. 

While walking Alastor was thinking of what Vox’s punishment should be. But he would have to be patient. If he did it now, he would seem guilty. After all, if you wait to kill the better. Charlie was wondering about Al’s past and how he was secretive. And that day when the killer was having a killing spree, it was interesting. That day they broke up, he was upset, and he wasn't home. She looked up at him. ‘Was he the killer?’ No, he couldn't be, he's not like that.

Finally, the two arrived home. They both said goodbye and made their way.

“Hey, Vaggie, I’m home!”

“Hey, I’m in the kitchen. What were you up to?”

“Ah, not much but actually Al was in jail. Someone framed him. Isn't that crazy.” Charlie said while sitting down and chuckling.

Vaggie froze. But decided not to say anything. “Yeah, that is crazy. Is he back home?”

“Yup safe and sound!” Charlie chuckled while Vaggie served dinner. The two then chatted for a while until Charlie remembered about the hotel. “Oh! The hotel also has more patients and two new workers!”

Vaggie almost choked on her food. “Really?!”

“Really!” The two then hugged and bounced excitedly. Charlie had everything she was happy with. 

But Vaggie was different. Yes, she was happy, but she was curious about Alastor. What was he hiding? Surely she had to find out. After that, the two went to bed.

Alastor’s alarm clock rang. It was time for work. He was excited to go but dreaded seeing Vox. He was so nice at first but now he was like this and they were still technically a team so they had to work together. Usually, Alastor was a patient man, but some people tested his limits and one of them was Vox. He never intended on fighting him, but just how he stood back and watched made Alastor’s blood boil.

After eating breakfast he walked to work and there he saw Vox and his boss.

“Hey, Alastor, how are you?” His boss asked.

“Why I’m doing much better! How about you, Vox still sore?” Alastor’s smile grew as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Vox only stared at him in anger. His boss quickly noticed. “Hey, you to stop after today you won’t see each other ever again got it?”

The two men agreed and went to Alastor’s office. As Alastor was turning on everything Vox said something. “You know that Charlie girl is pretty.”

Alastor rolled his eyes. “Yes, she is.”

“You know she is better off with me.” Right as he said that Alastor’s eye twitched, and he was about to say something but the light shined green.

So he put on a fake voice and started talking. “Hello, New Orleans this is Alastor and…”

“Vox.”

“Coming at you today another murder was taken place last night. Bless their friends and family, let us have a moment of silence.”

Vox then whispered. “It’s funny how you put on an act.”

Alastor stayed silent. “Okay now with that time for the news and weather!” After that, Alastor took turns while telling stories. As they were finishing up, it was around 8 and their boss gave Alastor the key and told them to lock up. “Okay, folks and last thing if you get accepted into the happy hotel or what I like to call it Hazbin Hotel the first meeting is Wednesday at 9 hope to see you there! And with that, I wish all of you a good night! This is Alastor and…”

“Vox.”

“Signing off!” After that, Alastor turned everything off and started gathering his stuff. But as they were both cleaning up, Vox said something.

“You know Charlie, she’s a feisty one.”

“And why’s that?” Alastor asked while still gathering his stuff.

“Because when you left I tried to get her to stay with me but she kept resisting,” Vox said with his smile getting bigger.

“Good. She doesn't deserve to be with such a low life like you.” Alastor's smile got wider. He knew Charlie would stay faithful.

“Yeah, but what irks me is how someone like her can be with someone like you.” Vox grabbed a mug, raising it above Alastor’s head.

“It shall remain a mystery.” Alastor's back was still facing Vox, not realizing what was about to happen. It was a mystery to someone like her with someone like him. They were total opposites.

“You know she was scared of you yesterday.”

“What?” This caused Alastor to turn around right at the moment Vox struck him with the mug, causing Alastor to fall and his face starting to bleed. Alastor then got a sinister grin. And got up again. Vox then raised the remaining parts of the mug again and hit Alastor once more, causing Alastor to slouch over.

Alastor's smile got as wide as it could. His pupils were small, eyes wide. He would not hesitate with killing this piece of shit Alastor got up. Vox then punched him again.

“I can’t wait to get rid of you,” Vox said while standing over him.

Alastor only looked up with the same look on his face. He licked the blood on his lips. ‘This is going to be fun…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Alastor! You have to be patient! And is Charlie slowly finding out his secret? And Vaggie don't let your curiosity get the better of you. Hopeed you guys liked it!


	31. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> And will Alastor get his sweet, sweet, sweet kill?

Vox started laughing while Alastor was on the ground. “It’s so funny how weak you are. You think you're so big and scary but now look at you on the ground being weak.”

Alastor started laughing. 

“What is so funny?” Vox said with a stern tone.

Alastor got on one knee. “The thought of how good killing you will be…”

This caught Vox by surprise when Alastor got up and punched him, causing Vox to step back. Vox’s smile got wider. “I’ve already killed one person I ain’t afraid to kill another.” He then swung for Alastor this time, breaking one lens in his glasses.

Alastor chuckled. “My good man, I don’t believe you know what I’m capable of. I have killed many with no mercy, you will just be another one.” He then punched Vox so hard that he fell down. Alastor started kicking him; he then grabbed a shard of the mug and went for his chest. But Vox grabbed his wrist, fighting with him.

“Ha, you’re weak! Tonight there’s only gonna be one winner, and it will be me.” Vox finally got the shard away from him and looked over to grab one himself but didn’t realize Alastor. 

Alastor grabbed another shard and raised it above his head. “Don’t be so cocky.” Among saying that Vox looked over right as Alastor stabbed him in the eye causing Vox to scream.

Alastor then covered his mouth. “Be quiet, someone will hear us.” Vox then pushed Alastor toward the wall while he covered his eye.

Alastor came back toward him, but Vox sliced his arm. Alastor started laughing again and slashed Vox’s face with another shard. Causing Vox to yell. Alastor then grabbed his finger and chuckled. “Every time you yell I break a finger starting with this one.” He then broke his pinky, causing Vox to yell again. “And another one.” Alastor then broke his ring finger. This time Vox didn’t yell. “Good your learning!” Alastor said through his clenched teeth.

Alastor then looked at Vox. “Any last words?”

Vox chuckled. “Yeah, your girlfriend would look great dead.” At that moment Alastor stabbed him in the throat and kept doing so over and over until he was in a pool of blood. Alastor’s eyes went back to normal, and he just smiled widely. “Thanks for the fun Vox now time to take you home.” After that Alastor placed Vox in another room and cleaned up the mess, grabbed Vox, and locked up the place.

When he arrived home, he skinned Vox and cut him up, leaving his head in the fridge. After dinner, he got ready for bed and started reading. 

After a while he heard a noise in the kitchen he dismissed it but then heard again. He put on an extra pair of glasses and walked quietly to the kitchen and there he saw a person going through his stuff. 

But this was odd, the person wasn't taking anything it seemed like they were looking for something. After a while the person started walking toward Alastor, so Alastor went into a different hall and hid in the shadows. Watching the person go right toward his room. Alastor watched as they were going through his drawers, under his bed, and going through the bathroom. What were they doing? They were just walking around. Were they looking for him? Alastor observed them more.

They were strangely very quiet and moving around making little sound. He then watched as they went through his guest bedroom, looking through everything just as they did with his bedroom. 

After a while, they went to his living room. Even though it was dark, he could still see their silhouette moving around tearing off the cushions and looking in the other draws. After they got done with that they went to the opposite end of the house where his hunting room was.

As they did that Alastor had a thought. ‘Why not play with them for a bit before punishing them?’ And so Alastor locked the front and back door and made sure the windows were locked. 

Alastor for being a tall man was very stealthy, he had learned at a young age. His father would chase him around the house and would punish him under one condition. “Don’t let me hear you.” Alastor would sneak around the house, going into hiding places he could only fit through.

He would go around corners, rooms, whatever to get away from his father. But he would always get caught. He would either find him or he would find his mother and threaten to hurt her if he didn’t come out. He loved his dear mother very much and would never let her get hurt so he would sacrifice himself instead of his mother. 

One day while he came back from school there he saw his mother covered in blood greeting him. Alastor asked where his father was but his mother would just say “Oh sweetheart he’s gone he won’t hurt us again.” and so Alastor never thought of it.

But when he went to the kitchen, his father was on the ground in a pool of blood groaning he looked at his son and begged him to help him but Alastor just stood there. Then his mother came behind him with a smile on her face and handed him a knife. “End him Alastor. I know you want to hurt him just as much as he hurt you.” Alastor looked at the knife then at his dad who had terror in his eyes Alastor started smiling then heard his mother again. “Kill him, Alastor.” And at that moment Alastor killed his father it was the best day he had as a kid.

Finally, Alastor started making noise around the house to spook his unwanted visitor after a while it seemed to work. The visitor started going through his stuff even faster and went to the kitchen last, opening everything. Then they opened up the fridge to reveal Vox’s head, and the visitor gasped and started going to the doors trying to open them but they were locked. And the visitor was too panicked to unlock them right as the visitor was trying the window in the kitchen. Alastor chuckled and turned on the light.

There he saw the visitor, panic in their eyes, breathing hard. Alastor realized who it was and got confused, then worried.

“Why are you in my house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! Also who is in the house with Alastor?


	32. A Satisfying Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Also little warning about suicide... This chapter can be a bit dark for some people...

It was another day for Charlie, and her went to the hotel to clean a bit. During the entire day Vaggie was just thinking of Alastor, the cloth of blood, and the police. He was secretive and sketchy, two bad combos. After eating, Vaggie said goodnight to Charlie. Vaggie went to her room and just lay in her bed. Wondering about Alastor. He was a friendly guy and he would do nothing bad, right? No, her gut feeling was telling her he was a dangerous guy she tried to dismiss, but that feeling would always come back. And so she laid awake for hours thinking. She then got up and looked through her window toward Alastor’s house. ‘No.’ She thought.

She would not go over there and investigate. So she lay in bed once more for hours but then got up. She looked at his house again. When she was little, she could hide and stay quiet to hide from her father when he would get drunk she had an excellent chance of not getting caught.

Before she knew it she was walking to Alastor’s house she picked the lock and let herself in. She had never been inside his house but it was big but not big at the same time. As she came in, she knocked something over hoping Alastor was well asleep. And so she began her mission. See if Alastor was hiding something.

And so Vaggie began her mission she began searching everywhere wondering if she would see anything after not finding anything she began going room to room. After a while of looking, she began hearing noises. As she was going to check something else her feelings told her to check the fridge so she opened it. There she saw a head and gasped. 

That was her cue to leave, but she couldn't as the door was locked. She tried the kitchen window, but it was also locked. The light then came on. She looked over at Alastor. Her eyes were wide, her heart was beating fast and her breathing was faster Alastor than spoke up.

“Why are you in my house?” He asked with a raised eyebrow with a regular smile on his face.

Vaggie started stuttering. “I-I um I…” She then looked at the fridge again and started breathing even faster. Alastor started walking toward her. “Dear I asked you a question. Why are you in my house?”

“I-I was l-looking for something…” She was now by a counter pressed up against it.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” He asked while still walking toward her very slowly. Vaggie merely nodded. “Good. It’s always good when you find something.” Vaggie nodded again. “Okay now, Vaggie don’t be scared I can explain everything.” He stopped walking and closed the fridge.

“Please do.” Vaggie had so much to say, but only a few words could come out. She knew there was something odd about the man.

“Okay, I was having a fight with a friend and he started slashing me and an accident happened and his head is in my fridge because I couldn't bury it because of the recent murders okay dear?”

“Um okay. Are you the killer?” Vaggie asked while slowly sliding herself across the counter.

Alastor thought for a moment. “Yes, I am.”

Vaggie gasped. “You killed all those innocent people. You're awful.” Her breathing got faster.

Alastor chuckled. “Well, it’s easy to kill people when you don’t know them.” He leaned against the fridge. “... Or when you despise them.” He chuckled.

Vaggie was now at the edge of the counter staring at the front door observing the locks. “We-Were you ever going to hurt Charlie?”

Alastor chuckled. “At first yes I was, and I had thoughts. But now I wouldn't dream about it. I love the charming belle.”

“If you didn't love her, would she be dead?”

“Dear, she would be 6 feet under right as I met her.”

Vaggie nodded. It was now or never. All she had to get him was to talk about Charlie. “Were you ever going to tell her?”

“Of course not she would-.” At that moment, Vaggie ran toward the door and got it halfway open before Alastor grabbed her wrist. Vaggie started begging and squirming. “Please let me go! Charlie needs me!”

“I’m sorry dear but she has me now. And since you caused our breakup, I’ve been wanting to do this. But with you gone, all her attention will be on me.” He then dragged her behind the door and shut it once more while Vaggie screamed. “My dear be quiet we don’t want anyone hearing.”

As he dragged Vaggie to the kitchen, he tied her up there and went to go grab his gloves and grabbed his knife and some cloth. He went over to Vaggie and tied the cloth around her mouth while Vaggie started whimpering and crying. “Ah perfect dear your crying! I know the perfect scene and headline. ‘Local girl commits suicide by overdose.’ The perfect scene.” Vaggie started screaming and got the cloth out of her mouth.

“You’re a fucking monster!” She said trying not to sound scared. 

Alastor covered her mouth again. “Dear, I already know that…” He then grabbed the knife and pressed it against her throat “...And I enjoy every second of it.” He looked her in the eye while her muffle screams got louder. He then got pills and forced it down her throat. After a while, it finally took a toll on Vaggie and she got woozy her pulse weakening. Alastor then got up and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. “Now I don’t enjoy seeing my dear Charlie sad but I rather have her know your dead instead of wondering about you for months.”

After that, Alastor wrote the note.

_ “Dear, Charlie _

_ It breaks my heart to do this but I’ve been sad lately and I didn’t want to drag you down with my problems so I left you out of it. I've already made you sad enough, and I thought leaving this world would help you the best. But don’t miss me, I’ll always be by your side watching over you. I love you, Charlie. _

_ Love, Vaggie” _

Alastor chuckled at the paper and put it in the envelope he looked over at Vaggie who was barely hanging on then bent down toward her. “Now the fun part, setting up the scene!”

By the time Alastor had cleaned up everything and was about to move her it was sunrise, he had to act quick. So he bought Vaggie over and went through the front door picking it and went to Vaggie’s bathroom. He started setting everything up. After a while, he heard a soft knock. Surprised, it made him jump.

“Hey, Vaggie, I’m going to the hotel a little early to set everything up. I’ll see you later, love ya.” It was Charlie.

Vaggie heard her voice and weakly said her name. And with that, the front door shut. But then he heard the door open again and Charlie spoke once more. “Hey since you're up, do you want to come with me?”

Alastor stayed silent while Vaggie was trying to say something but was too weak. “Vaggie?” Charlie started turning the doorknob, but Alastor had locked it. “Okay, well I’ll let you be… Bye.” And with that, Charlie was gone was more.

Finally, he placed her sitting on the toilet and placed an open bottle on the ground with pills going everywhere. Luckily she had some medicine, so he used that. He then placed the note on the counter and looked at her. “My dear while you’re still able to talk, why did you do this?” He asked while grinning.

Vaggie weakly responded. “Be-because I was curious...And had t-to see if you… Were hiding something.”

Alastor chuckled. “Dear have you ever heard ‘curiosity killed the cat?’ It looks like we’re in a funny situation.” Alastor then chuckled and opened up the door. “Au revoir!” Alastor then left. Vaggie only stayed in the bathroom having her last breaths.

As the time came he ate and made his way to the hotel. As he arrived there, he saw Charlie and Angel. “Hey, Alastor!” Charlie ran up to him and hugged him. Angel then waved as he was setting something up. Alastor then spoke. “Is miss Vaggie here?” Charlie looked down.

“Um no not yet but hopefully she’ll come soon.” Alastor looked at her doe eyes. He didn’t like to see her sad, he didn't enjoy seeing her suffer. But it was Vaggie’s mistake. He smiled and went toward her. He would be there to comfort her. Soon all the patients started coming. As one by one, they all got them comfortable, and they all played games. And they already had everyone be acquainted with everyone. Even Grace was warming up to people.

After all the fun and games, they assigned everyone a patient. Everyone got two people. Angel would get someone after he was helped. But it was safe to say that everything was going well. After getting everyone settled, they were to begin on Friday to give everyone a chance to settle in and get used to their surroundings.

As everyone was going to their rooms Charlie looked around, and her smile dropped. Her best friend wasn't here. Maybe she just didn’t feel good. But Charlie dismissed it and went to celebrate with Angel and Alastor. They all went out to dinner to chat. After that Charlie brought them to her house to celebrate with Vaggie since she didn't show. Angel agreed and so did Alastor.

Upon arriving, the two men went to the kitchen to grab some drinks while Charlie went to Vaggie’s room to look for her. Angel and Alastor were still chatting, but both got up when they heard a scream. Alastor smiled, knowing what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked it! And can I just say Alastor saying bye in French I love that like he just got done killing someone and he walks out with no care saying "Au revoir!" Like um can I get more? Lol and Vaggie is outta way but poor Charlie when she finds out...


	33. A Lost friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Also I'm not a NSFW or smut writer so please go easy on me...

Charlie came inside, smiling as big as ever. Today was a success! She was finally closer to achieving her dream. All she wanted was to tell Vaggie the news. While the guys went to the kitchen, she went to Vaggie’s room. “Vaggie? I’m home.” She then knocked on the bathroom door. “Vaggie?” After not getting an answer, she placed her ear against the door. “Vaggie you’re scaring me… This isn’t funny.” Silence was all she heard. “Okay, I’m coming in!” She then reached on top of the door frame and grabbed a key and unlocked the door and opened it.

There she saw Vaggie on the ground. Charlie screamed she started breathing harder and started shaking, she started tearing up and picked Vaggie up and held her in her arms. “Vaggie! Come on, wake up!” She grabbed her lifeless hand and squeezed it.

At that moment, Alastor and Angel came into the room. As Angel went down toward Charlie trying to find her pulse Alastor only smiled. 

“Holy shit! Here Charlie let me find her pulse.” 

Charlie nodded with tears streaming down her face while Angel urgently searched her body. After a while, he felt nothing. He looked toward Charlie and opened up his arms.

Charlie hugged him. Crying into his arms. Angel looked over at Alastor with a pained look in his eyes. Angel then got up to go call 911. Alastor stepped in and sat by her, holding her in his arms. Hearing her cry and sniffle, asking why this happened. Alastor then looked at the counter and grabbed the note that he wrote. And gave it to Charlie.

Charlie read through it and covered her mouth. She thought everything was going well, but now she was gone she lost her best friend. She hugged Alastor once more, crying. After a while, the police came to investigate. So Alastor stood up and grabbed Charlie’s hand. And started walking away but Charlie looked back and ran toward her lifeless body hugging it. Alastor came back to grab her, but Charlie fought back.

“Darling you have to let her go.” He said with a soft voice.

“No, no, I can’t… Leave her…” She hugged her body tighter. Alastor rubbed her back and looked her in the eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. He hated seeing her like this, but he had to do what had to be done.

“Darling come on, we can go to my house,” Alastor said while reaching out toward her. Charlie hugged her lifeless body once more and got up to follow Alastor while Angel followed closely. 

When they got to the home, the two men comforted Charlie. Soon Angel had to leave, and he went over to Charlie. “Hey, hun, I’m really sorry. And I know it’s going to hurt really bad, like really bad. But I want you to know that she’s still with you. So don’t be sad because she’ll always be by your side watching you, okay?” He then rubbed her arms.

Charlie smiled softly and looked at Angel with tears still going down her face. “Thank you Angel. I appreciate both of you for comforting me.”

Angel hugged her once more. “All right, well, it’s getting late. Love ya hun stay safe.” He then looked at Alastor and back at Charlie. “I know it’s not appropriate, but it seems like he’ll do anything to make you happy.” He then winked while Charlie chuckled. He then said his goodbyes and left, leaving Charlie and Alastor alone.

Alastor gave her water and started playing with her hair. “I’m terribly sorry, darling. But just know she’s in a better place.” Charlie looked up at him and smiled. “And don’t be upset you have me.” He smiled softly. Charlie looked back up at him with a pained smile.

“You're right Al. But it’s going to hurt for a little. But with you and Angel by my side will help me. Thank you.” She then buried her head in his chest with him still playing with her hair. Charlie then looked up at Al and kissed him, him kissing her back. Soon causing them to make out, Charlie slowly pushed him down, going on top of him.

While kissing Alastor pulled her away and said something. “My dear, you're upset, are you sure you want to do this?” He knew where this would lead to and he wanted it badly but she was upset.

Charlie nodded while Alastor picked her up and placed her in the bedroom and started kissing her more. Soon after, Charlie started unbuttoning his shirt and left it hanging while Alastor started taking off her shirt. His hand started roaming her body, going over her curves. Breathing harder.

Alastor started grabbing her thigh, feeling the heat warm-up, and he put his hands on her core. He started kissing her neck slowly yet passionately. While Charlie was running her hands through Alastor’s hair while he slowly teased her skin. Her skin was so soft he loved the touch of it. While he was kissing her Charlie pulled away to stare at him she smirked and flipped them going on top of him.

She started kissing him until she stopped again and just stared at him. He smiled.

“Darling, do you enjoy staring at me?” He asked while holding her hips.

“Yeah, I really do. But you know how you tease me so much?” She smirked.

“Yes?” His smile got bigger.

“So this is my teasing.” She then got up and started walking away. But then Alastor laughed and grabbed her wrist as she turned around to reveal Alastor with a smirk. “Darling, you're not going anywhere.”

He then placed her on the bed and grabbed her thigh once more. He started grazing her skin, teasing Charlie. Charlie couldn't help to keep her pleasure inside. Right as she made a noise Alastor smiled. It was music to his ears. Their cores were becoming warmer and warmer. Finally, they could see each other's bodies and they enjoyed it. 

And what happened that night was one that Charlie would remember forever. As Charlie woke up, she felt sore all over her body and smiled remembering how he made her feel. She then grew shy remembering her begging, pleading for more, and crying out his name. But quickly she forgot about that while she felt Alastor move by her. Charlie got up and put on her clothes. And started walking out. But before leaving, she asked Alastor a question. “Hey, you want some breakfast?”

Alastor smiled. “Yes, I will join you in a moment, darling.” As she left Alastor remembered Vox and quickly put on pants and ran to the kitchen.

Charlie chuckled and went to the kitchen, grabbing pans and some spices. She then placed her hand on the fridge. Alastor then said something, drawing Charlie’s attention away from the handle. “So how are you doing, my dear?” He said while grabbing eggs and milk without Charlie seeing the head. Charlie chuckled.

“A little sore, but otherwise I’m doing great. How about you?”

“My back is covered in scratches but it doesn't hurt, but it proves how much you wanted me last night.” He then eyed her and her cheeks turned red and she nervously chuckled remembering how her sharp nails scratched his back.

Soon after they got done eating breakfast Charlie had to go down to the station to explain what she saw when she saw Vaggie’s body and her behavior while Alastor went down to work. When Alastor got to work his boss explained that Vox hadn't shown up and that maybe he left town because his boss had been calling him but no answer. Alastor's smile got wider as he remembered the kill. After his boss got done, he went to his office to talk.

While Charlie went to the station to explain what had happened, how she was over the past weeks, and everything they needed to know. They showed her body one more time before burying her. After Charlie was done she went down to the hotel to check out everything. As she walked in, she found the two helpers cooking for everyone.

She asked how everything was going and got to know them a little more after a while Angel came downstairs.

“Hey, Charlie, how are ya?” He said while hugging her.

“I’m doing way better. Alastor helped a lot.” She then winked and chuckled.

Angel gasped. “No way! Details!”

Charlie chuckled and told him the bare minimum. Angel laughed. “Wow for him being skinny he can do wonders."

Charlie chuckled again as she saw the other guest coming out to eat. Charlie stayed there for the entire day learning more about the guest than made an announcement. “Attention everyone! I have some unpleasant news: one of the helpers Vaggie has passed away so for most of you who had Vaggie will now have Angel.”

Angel tilted his head. “Since he has recovered greatly, he will now be a helper.” Angel thanked Charlie and after that, it was time for Charlie to go back home, but first, she went to the station to see Alastor. Right as she came his boss greeted her.

“Hello, doll! How are ya?” His boss said while holding his cigarette.

“Why am I doing very well just waiting for Alastor.” She softly smiled.

“Ah well, he’ll be out shortly. Also, I’m terribly sorry for Vox’s behavior.”

Charlie remembered the uncomfortable moment. “It’s okay. Thank you for stopping him.”

“Anytime.” He smiled as Alastor came out of the room.

“Ah, Charlie dearest, did you come to visit ol' me?” Alastor said while he kissed her on the forehead.

“Yeah, I did.” She chuckled. After that, they both said goodbye to the boss and started walking home.

“So how was today?” He asked while looking down.

“It was good except for talking about Vaggie but I’ll manage. And everyone at the hotel is doing splendidly. How about you?”

“My day was magnificent! I got to talk, which I love doing to my loyal listeners, and that scum Vox wasn't there.” He then chuckled.

“Al watch your language!” She then chuckled. “Anyway, I have another question: is it fine if I stay at your house again?”

“Why of course doll. I love your company!” Charlie then thanked him and soon they got to his house. “Here let me start dinner,” Charlie said.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. You can help after you shower.”

Alastor chuckled and made his way but then remembered something this morning. Vox’s head. He ran back to the kitchen, but it was too late. She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! Also my charger has broke so it's gonna be awhile before I post another chapter... ANd Alastor you idiot! You gotta be careful my guy.


	34. Secrets Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Also prepare for some fighting...

Charlie started grabbing pans for dinner, smiling. As she was about to start she realized she needed milk so she opened up the fridge and screamed. She covered her mouth backing away not being able to look away from the two lifeless eyes that she saw.

Surely she had to be dreaming… Right? This wasn't real… Maybe she was just tired. Yeah, tired...

Alastor ran into the kitchen to stop her, but it was too late. She had figured out his secret. For the first time since he was a kid, he was scared, panicked… Charlie now knew his secret. She would never want to see him again. She would be scared of him… He would lose her. As Alastor stood there, Charlie looked in his direction and started shaking. “Al-Alastor what is this?”

He started walking toward her. “Darling, I can explain everything just listen to me ok?”

Charlie nodded. “Okay, but stay where you are.” She was breathing fast, it felt like her heart was about to come out of her chest.

“Okay, my dear, I am the killer. But don’t be afraid I would never hurt you.” He said while holding his hands in one place.

Charlie covered her mouth. “You-you killed all those people Alastor you're a cold-blooded killer. How do I know you won’t hurt me?”

“Because darling, I love you and you know that.” Alastor started walking toward her again.

Charlie started backing up even more. “Don’t come near me!” Her eyes started tearing up and she was scared. No, that wasn't scared, she was horrified, terrified she wanted to run but she could only stay in one place. Panicking.

Hearing that broke Alastor’s heart, she feared him. He wanted to explain that he cares more about her than anything in this world he loved her. But he couldn't find the words. “Charlie ple--.”

“No, I don’t want to hear it! You're a  _ killer _ ! You're a  _ monster _ ! And you pretend that you're this innocent guy who’s everyone's friend, but you're not! You just put on a fake mask! You  _ tricked me _ ! You t _ ricked everyone _ !” 

It was just like her dream… He would hurt her… But then she remembered her and Vaggie’s fight. “I would still love him even if he was the killer.” She was wrong, she was scared and Vaggie was right about her gut feeling. Now she could only stare at him in disbelief.

Just hearing her say that made Alastors smile go away he could only look at her with fear in her eyes, her panicking he hated seeing her like this. He had so much to say, but he couldn't say anything to her. “Charlie I’m so sorry.”

“No, you're not! If you were sorry you wouldn't be killing this many people!” She didn't enjoy yelling at him, but she was scared. She then grabbed an object and threw it toward Alastor. But he dodged it.

Something in Alastor snapped, he didn't know what it was, but he was angry. “Charlie you're not listening to me!”

His voice was loud, his smile was gone and his eyes looked angry. Charlie had never seen him like this. But Charlie would not back down. “I am listening to you! And you know what I got from listening to you?! That's your a killer!”

“Yes, I am but you don’t have to fear me! I love you Charlie and I would rather die a thousand painful deaths than to hurt you!” He balled his hands up in a fist.

“You're lying. I now know all you ever do is lie!” She started coming closer to him. Throwing her arms out.

“Fine. Do you want to know why I’m like this?” He threw his hands up, staying where he was.

“Yeah, because I need an explanation on why I’m dating a damn serial killer!” She was walking closer to him without realizing, balling her hands into a fist.

“It’s because of my father, want to know where all those scars came from?” He then pulled up his sleeve to show some. “He would hit me and my mother repeatedly slash us with knives. Break bottles on us. He was abusive! One day my mother killed him and I helped her. It was the happiest day of my life. Killing people makes all my worries go away. If I’m angry, stressed, or hell even bored I would kill. You know the day we broke up? I was heartbroken, and it hurt me. You hurt me so much that I went on a spree and I felt so much better after that. But meeting you Charlie, you make me calm! You were the first person I ever found an interest in and probably the only one in my entire life! I love you Charlie and I wouldn't dream of hurting you.” Alastor started tearing up. He didn't want to lose her.

Charlie felt bad for him. She didn't know what his childhood was like and she loved him but she feared him so she looked over to the back door and realized it was unlocked. “Al I love you too but I’m scared of you and I can’t trust you.”

“Charlie, remember the night you told me about Harold? Oh, wait you were wasted but I know your secret you killed him! But I stayed with you. I still trusted you and I wasn't scared of you!”

Charlie raised her voice even more. “That’s different, Alastor! It was in self-defense and you have killed multiple people just for fun!” 

Alastor started running his hands through his hair, he was stressed. He didn't want to hurt her. But he wanted to grab her by the wrist and tell her to calm down. But he couldn't do it.

As he did that Charlie saw her chance to run, so she ran toward the back door and ran through the woods.

Alastor started running toward her. “Charlie!” No matter how fast he ran he could not catch up finally she stopped and turned around. “Alastor I love you but I need to tell someone.”

“Charlie please don’t do this. I’ll go to your hotel and get better. I'll stop killing. I'll do anything for you. **_I love you_ ** .” He then genuinely smiled.

Charlie saw the pain in his eyes, the panic in his voice. Moments ago she was about to cook dinner, but now they were here. She was looking at a man who had lied to her. She feared him. But deep, deep down she wanted to go up to him and hug him.

At that moment Charlie realized how much he loved her, he cared about her, he would do anything for her. He was the first man that ever loved her and she started walking toward him with a smile. She realized that she wouldn't dream of leaving him. She then thought she was just as bad as him. He was able to fix this.  _ Fix them _ . 

But then they heard a gunshot. It was a piercing sound Charlie covered her ears and looked down, but right as she looked back up she saw Alastor. His eyes were wide open, blood was trickling down his face. He then collapsed.

Charlie watched as he fell, tears now streaming down her face and her hands started shaking. “ **ALASTOR** !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked it! I tried to get the anger out if both of them but couldn't really but here's another cliffhanger and I still don't have a charger and I don't have the chapter on my phone so y'all are gonna be waiting a long time for the last chapter...


	35. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! If you want more updates and what not you can follow me on twitter @RocknnRobyn hope you like the chapter!
> 
> This is sadly the last chapter of secrets. I hope you guys like it!

As Alastor watched Charlie come closer to him, he got happier. Maybe they could make this work. He started walking toward her, but then Alastor heard a gunshot and the most horrendous pain he ever felt. He heard ringing in his ears, then he felt a burning sensation in the back of his head. He touched it and felt blood. He had just gotten shot. The pain was getting worse and worse and it felt like someone set his head on fire. It sounded like two bees swarming around but right as his vision started going black he saw Charlie for the last time running toward him crying his name. Then blackness.

Charlie ran toward Alastor screaming. “No, no, no no please be a dream! Alastor wake up please wake up! I can’t lose you to please!” Charlie started shaking his body, pleading with him to wake up. “Alastor come on I know you're still in there please wake up! I’m sorry I was wrong!”

________________

Alastor was now in a void of blackness everywhere. He was walking around until he heard a noise. “Alastor wake up please wake up!” It was Charlie’s voice, it echoed it. He started yelling her name, but she couldn't hear him. He had to wake up, but how? After running around in the void, he saw a figure in the distance it was the brunette. Alastor yelled. “How do I get out of here?”

The girl turned around. “There is no way out.” She said silently.

“No, there has to be a way out. I need to see her! I didn’t even get to hug her, kiss her… Say I love her for the last time. We were arguing...” He started breathing harder and started tearing up.

“It’s too late for you, you died.” The brunette said calmly.

“Dead.” It was like Alastor got shot in the heart, he clutched his chest and for once it was still he started breathing harder. “Then where am I?”

“You're in the void.”

“What is that?”

“It’s the middle between heaven and hell a person will come for you shortly and take you to your designation.”

“Okay.” Suddenly Alastor was relaxed but then heard Charlie’s voice again. But then he forgot everything. ‘Who was this girl he heard?’ He was slowly losing his memory.

________________

“Alastor I know you're in there, follow my voice! If you can’t then don’t worry I’ll get help and then me and you can still be together I promise! I’m not scared anymore, I love you Alastor and I just want to hear you speak again. Please, just wake up.” Charlie held his body closer.

‘I need to move him.’ She started dragging his lifeless body he was heavy she couldn't do it she started crying more. 

‘Come on, you need to save him!’ She could see his lights in the house faintly. 

She started breathing harder as she was dragging him. ‘Come on.’ After a while, she collapsed and started crying, holding his body. She felt his chest but didn't feel his heart. Charlie started screaming in pain. First her best friend and now her lover. “I’M **DONE** ! DO YOU HEAR ME? I LOST **EVERYTHING** !” She started crying even harder. “I lost my friends… I've got **nothing left**.” Charlie stayed there until morning, hugging his body. She had lost Vaggie and Alastor. Luckily she still had Angel, she smiled. She had one friend left.

________________

After a while, someone arrived and Alastor turned around to see what seemed like an angel. The brunette then said something. “Now your time. Goodbye.” Alastor was about to ask something but she disappeared so he went toward the angel. 

The angel motioned him to step in the elevator. Soon it started going down. Alastor knew this would happen, and he was prepared. 

The angel then spoke. “Okay, once you get down there you're going to go through a transformation to fit your death or personality. You will have a feeling of much power but you will be very weak even though you feel powerful. So no funny stuff. And every year an extermination happens so try not to die. One more thing, most of your mortal life will be forgotten. Only you’ll remember how you died and random details will be remembered.”

After the angel said that Alastor stepped off. “Good luck.” The angel then disappeared after that Alastor felt more pain as he was transformed to his demon self he started yelling in pain. 

After he was done he realized he was now in a red pinstripe suit similar to when he was alive. He was way taller; he had a microphone. He then felt his head he had horns? And what felt like ears? This was strange. He then walked toward a door and opened it and saw hell.

Right as he stepped on it he got overwhelmed with power, he then got all the memories of Charlie he lost her. He would never see her again. He started getting angry and upset and started lashing out at people, killing more people than he ever had. He felt powerful, nothing could stop him; he learned about his powers and his shadows. He started taking over overlords and starting broadcasting that he would kill anyone who got in his way. He couldn't stop smiling and laughing, seeing everyone cower before him. Soon after, he forgot all about Charlie and most of his mortal life and just had fun discovering more about his appearance and powers. Soon Charlie was only a blonde girl who was a faded memory that he would see from time to time.

________________

Charlie kept dragging his body until finally, she got to his house, she called the police and explained everything they then took Alastor away from her. He was actually gone. She then went to the hotel to explain everything to Angel and just stayed with him for a few weeks. During that period it seemed like all of New Orleans was upset about the local radio host death. Charlie had told the truth about what Alastor did and now everyone knew his secret. A few months later Angel had left to go help his sister; she was now truly alone.

All his friends came to visit her and comfort her. It seemed like Alastor's death had affected everyone. Charlie would still check on the hotel and talk to her patients but after a few months she didn't feel like getting up, she felt like she had nothing, no one to stay alive for. And soon got the hotel taken away she didn’t have enough money. But one day she went to the local library to grab a book. She grabbed a book about bringing back people from the dead, but there was one problem she had to kill someone. But she didn't care; she had to hear his voice again.

So later that night Charlie seduced a man to come to her house with everything else already set up shortly after she pulled out a knife and stabbed him, she started crying. “I’m so sorry, but I have to do this.” 

After that, she followed the ritual, and it started to worked. It was glowing and she saw a figure that was tall covered in red and black. She started smiling it was working but then it stopped. Charlie started crying. “Wait no please work, come on I was almost there. Please work. I just want to see him again!” She started banging the floor. She then knew what she had to do. She had to die.

So Charlie walked on the sidewalk looking for trouble. Finally, she saw a club full of people and picked a fight with one of them until they pulled out a knife and stabbed her and she was gone from this world. She went through the same thing that Alastor went through and she forgot everything among coming to hell, she grew overlong hair and had a suit on and felt tremendous power. After a while, she forgot everything about her life and carried on with her new one in hell. While she was there she decided to help out other sinners just as herself opening up a hotel to help people just like she had done in her mortal life.

Soon after she found her old friends forgetting about them for it had been many years ago. Vaggie and Angel were with her. One day after their interview Charlie went back to the hotel and met the “Radio demon” for the first time he said his name was Alastor. Why did that sound familiar? Soon after she was dancing with him all of this seemed so familiar to her. His voice, how he talked but she couldn't place her tongue on it. It was soothing to hear. Interesting no matter how hard she tried she couldn't ignore him.

Little did she know that the demon was having the same exact thoughts. After Alastor destroyed a ship they all went inside to eat dinner and started learning more from each other. He looked at Charlie; she looked really familiar. She then said something.

“Al are you okay?” She observed him and he looked confused. And right as Alastor was eating he got a memory of his past life. It was a girl he had loved, he lost her. She looked familiar. They were outside of a house. It was the moment he realized that he may have feelings for her. Then all at one moment he remembered his past life all at once. He then looked across the table to look at the demoness in front of him. It was his dearest Charlie.

“Of course dear.” He thought he would never see her again. After dinner Alastor asked to speak to Charlie privately.

“Hey what did you want to talk about?” Charlie smiled warmly.

“Charlie I know we just met but I remembered my past life and you were part of it.” He said with a genuine smile on his face.

Charlie nervously chuckled. “What do you mean?” She raised her right eyebrow.

“You may not remember but we were together and we knew each other and we loved each other.” He then grabbed her hands. “But I’m asking you to try and remember.”

Charlie pulled her hands away. “I’m sorry Al but I have no clue what you're talking about…” She started walking away.

Of course she didn't remember. After all this might have been his punishment he did have it all too easy in hell but then he started thinking of ways to make her remember. “Charlie, do you remember the bright sun on your face? Do you remember all the days you had fun? Do you remember any of your friends being with you? Do you remember the way we talked to each other? Danced with each other?”

Charlie looked back. “No Al I don’t. You're being kind of weird. I’m going to bed.” She started walking away and went up the stairs.

And with that she was gone. She couldn't remember but surely he could do something that would make her remember. And so the next morning he talked to her privately again. “Okay dear tell me if I look familiar. And with one swipe of his hand he turned into his human form. Charlie stared at him with a confused look. “You remember the first night we met? Do you remember the first time we kissed? The first time we went on a date? All the moments together?” He paused and looked at her puzzled expression. “Please remember.” All at once her memories came back. Alastor then changed back into his demon form. “Darling do you remember me please say you do.” He squeezed her hands.

She didn't know what made her remember but just seeing him in his human form and hearing him talk it was all too familiar for her to forget.

Hoping she would remember their last memory she was scared and ran away from him then he got shot. Their last night together was awful all he wanted to do was feel her skin against his. Feel their lips together. Feel her warmth against his cold skin.

Charlie remembered what happened and she was in front of him and she started crying. She was with him again, they were together again and she felt complete again. She thought she would never see him again. Her smile got wide as tears were running down her face.

“Darling do you-.”

Charlie then crashed her lips into his crying. Alastor laughed she remembered him! They were together again. And this time he was sure to never lose her again. He then kissed her more. Charlie then pulled away and grabbed his hands looking into his eyes while she was crying.

“I’ve missed you so much!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story. It makes me so happy that people actually enjoyed it. Not bad for my first fic lol. But thanks to everyone I really appreciate it. I hope you guys liked the ending! And don't worry if you want to read any more stories made by me I'm doing a new one called "Behind Closed Doors." I hope you guys will like it as much as you guys liked this one. 
> 
> Again thank you.


End file.
